


I Feel Myself

by RandyPan



Series: I Feel Myself [1]
Category: celebrity - Fandom, masturbation - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 125
Words: 48,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPan/pseuds/RandyPan
Summary: Celebrity masturbation porn





	1. Daisy Ridley

We fade in on Daisy lying on a bed, in a baby-t and hot pants, with her hair in pigtails. "Hmm..." she sighs, rubbing her hands over her body, and grinning, showing all her teeth. She then grabs the bottom of her shirt, and pulls it off, revealing her small, naked breasts. In our first close-up, Daisy feels herself up, and rubs her hard, pencil-eraser nipples. "Mmm..." she moans, as her fingers encircle them.

Her hands then move down, and she starts undoing her shorts, then pulls them off, leaving only her panties. In another close-up, we see her rub and finger herself through said panties, moaning and sighing as she does so. Finally, she pulls them aside, and starts fingering her pink, already audibly wet pussy. "Mmm...huhm..." Daisy moans, eyes closed, and smiling, as she masturbates. Back in the close-up, she inserts two fingers in her twat, then pulls them out, and spreads her copious pussy-juices all over her cunt, then goes back in for more, soon leaving her snatch rather wet and shiny.

She then reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a dildo. Again in the close-up, she rubs it against her pussy, then inserts it, moaning out loud as she starts to fuck herself. "Ohm! Mm! Hm!" Daisy's brow furrows, as she drives the dildo deep into her pussy. Once again in the close-up, she fucks herself hard, body jerking with every thrust. "Huh!" she cries out, as she goes faster, her pussy making an audible squicking sound as it's fucked. Finally, Daisy's hips lock up, and she lets out a shrill, hoarse cry, as she climaxes.

Daisy lies there, breathing hard for a minute, then suddenly turns over on her stomach, with one arm under her. In another close-up, she presses the dildo against her pink asshole, then pushes it in, groaning as it goes in. With her other hand, she starts to diddle her twat, as the dildo slides in and out of her ass. "Mm! Ohf! Fuck!" Daisy grunts with every push, as she fucks her ass with the dildo. Her mouth gapes open, and she breathes vocally, as she gets closer to another orgasm. Finally, with a high-pitched scream, Daisy cums.

After a moment, Daisy rolls onto her back again, and lies there, dildo resting on her chest, smiling up at the ceiling, catching her breath, as the scene fades out.


	2. Deborah Ann Woll

We fade in on an overhead shot of Deb lying on the sheets in a white, silk blouse, which she's already starting to unbutton, and a black pencil skirt. Deb undoes the last button, then pulls the blouse off, revealing a white bra underneath. She then unbuttons her skirt, and takes that off, revealing matching panties. Deb gives her large breasts a squeeze through her bra, before pulling down the straps, then reaching under her back, unhooking it, and taking it off. We see a close-up of Deb's large, white breasts, as she caresses and fondles them. She then grabs both breasts, holds them up to her mouth, and, in another close-up, alternates licking her nipples, which by now are hard and pointy.

Cutting back to the overhead shot, Deb pulls off her panties. We then see a close-up of her stomach, rising and sinking, as her hand moves down it, then a close-up of her moist, pink pussy. Her fingers run through her orange pubes, until they touch her cunt. "Sh!...Sh!...Sh!" Deb breathes in sharply, and her body jerks slightly, as her middle finger moves in rhythmic circles around her clit. The jerks get more pronounced, and she starts to bare her teeth, as her finger moves around her clitoris slightly faster. After some more time, her breaths turn into whimpers, and her face screws up more and more. Finally, one knee jerks up, and she lets out a high-pitched yelp, as she cums.

Deb lies there for a minute, catching her breath, then rolls on her side, and reaches off camera, coming back with a corded remote-control mini-vibrator. Lying on her back again, in another close-up, Deb inserts the vibe end into her pussy, then, cutting back to the overhead view, she turns it on. We hear the muffled hum, and she immediately starts responding, tilting her head back, and biting her lip. Cutting back to the close-up, Deb again rubs her clit, this time up and down. "Uhm...hmm...uhn..." Deb moans, as the vibe pulsates inside her twat. She starts to move her hips up and down, and her fingers work her clit, faster and faster, as she gets closer to her second orgasm. When she gets there, Deb's body again jerks, and she lets out a loud, hoarse moan. She turns off the vibe, and her body starts to relax, albeit still twitching a little when she touches her now very sensitive clit.

As she lies there, catching her breath, Deb looks directly into the camera, and grins, showing all her teeth, as the scene fades out.


	3. Gaby Hoffman

We fade in on a top-down view of the corner of a bed, as Gaby walks onscreen, drying her body off with a towel, suggesting she was just in the shower. She hangs the towel offscreen, then lies down on the corner, legs hanging over the edge. She lifts her arms over her head, revealing her hairy pits. In our first close-up, she then reaches over with one hand, and strokes and pulls her pit hair. We then get a shot of her nipples, as she starts rubbing around them in circles, making them hard and pointy, then she pinches them between her thumbs and forefingers, and pulls on them.

We then see one hand move down her stomach, to her extremely hairy bush, which she again grabs some of and pulls on. In another close-up, the hand then moves to her pussy, and she slides her middle finger inside her labia, and strokes her clit up and down. "Uhm..." she moans, biting her lip. With her other hand, she continues to rub and pull her nipple, as she plays with herself. "Hm! Mmm..." Her breathing speeds up, and her moans get more vocal, as her middle finger rubs her clit faster. Suddenly, Gaby's mouth gapes open, and she breathes quickly and audibly, as she rubs her pussy faster and faster. Finally, her body jerks, and she lets out a throaty "Ah!"

Gaby lies there for a moment, catching her breath, then her other hand moves down, and, back in the close-up, spreads her pussy-lips, and then, with her first hand, inserts her middle finger into her pink, sopping wet cunt, and starts to fuck it. "Oh, fuck..." she moans, brow furrowing, as she fingers her audibly moist pussy. "Oh, God!" she groans, her hips starting to buck, as her finger moves rapidly in and out of her twat. Finally, Gaby arches her back, and lets out another loud, throaty cry.

Sucking air now, Gaby again lies there a minute. We then see one hand slide under her, as she lifts one leg up to her body. In another close-up, Gaby inserts her middle finger into her moist, pink asshole. "Hm!" she groans, as she starts to finger-fuck her ass. Her other hand, meanwhile, again starts rubbing and fingering her pussy. "Mm! Huh!" Her body starts to shake and jerk, as she drives herself toward a third orgasm, middle finger gliding rapidly over her clit. Once again, Gaby's mouth gapes open, and her forehead creases, as she feels another climax approaching. Finally, she cries out hoarsely, as, back in the close-up, her pussy sprays like a firehose.

Now noticeably twitching, Gaby again catches her breath, then, once it's slowed down, gets up, and walks offscreen, as the scene fades out.


	4. Joey King

We fade in on Joey, shot from above, lying on a bed in a t-shirt and shorts. She sits up, and pulls the shirt off, then lies back down, unbuttons her shorts, and takes those off. Next, Joey reaches under her back, unhooks her bra, and takes it off, tossing it aside, then she slides off her panties.

She then starts to feel up her breasts, the only sound being her breathing, and her hands sliding on her skin. In a close-up, we see her cup her breasts, then rub and pinch her nipples, making them hard. Joey then licks two of her fingers, and encircles her nipples with them, making them wet.

We then see a close-up of her pudgy little belly, as her fingers run down it. This ends up at a close-up of her pink, already moist pussy, which Joey starts rubbing and fingering. "Uhm...mmm..." As Joey plays with herself, there's a steadily rising squicking sound, as her pussy gets wetter. "Mmm! Hmm!" A shot of Joey's face shows her biting her lip, as her fingers bring her closer to orgasm. "Huh!" she gasps shrilly, and her back arches, as she cums.

Joey lies there for a minute, catching her breath, then she reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a vibrator. She turns it on, and it starts humming, then we get another close-up, as she fellates it for a minute, even sticking her tongue out, and licking the tip. Joey then, in yet another close-up, rubs it on her nipples, moaning as it touches them. Finally, we get another close-up of her pussy, as she rubs the vibe on it, moving it up and down on her clit, causing her to moan even more. Finally, Joey inserts it in her pussy, and slowly fucks herself with it. "Mmm...yes..." she sighs, as the vibrator moves in and out of her twat. As she goes, Joey starts to jerk her hips and gasp, as her second orgasm draws nearer. "Yes...hmm..." her voice squeaks faintly, as her spasms get closer and closer, until, finally, her whole body spazzes out, and she lets out a high-pitched squeal, as she again cums.

Again catching her breath, Joey pulls the vibe out and turns it off, then, in one more close-up, again fellates it, sucking her juices off it, as the scene fades out.


	5. Saoirse Ronan

We fade in on Saoirse lying on the sheets, wearing a blue dress with a leather belt. She removes the belt and tosses it aside, then grabs the bottom of the dress, and pulls it up over her head, then crumples it into a ball, and tosses it off camera. Now in a baby blue bra and panties, she feels herself up, hands moving around her stomach, then cupping and squeezing her breasts through her bra. Next, Saoirse pulls down the straps, unhooks it one-handed, and then pulls her bra off, and tosses that away.

In our first close, we see Saoirse cup her bare breasts, and pinch her light pink nipples between her thumb and forefinger, sighing as she does so, making them hard and pointy. She then licks her middle fingers, and rubs her nipples with them, making them slightly shiny with saliva.

Saoirse then moves one hand down her stomach, and, in another close-up, starts rubbing her pussy through her panties. "Mmm..." she moans, and we hear her pussy starting to get wet, as she rubs the crotch of her panties with her index finger.

She then grabs the sides of her panties, and slips them off, lifting her legs to do so. Cutting back to the close-up of her area, we see her reddish-gold pubic hair, some of it matted to her skin from the moisture of her pussy, which is a slightly darker shade of pink than her nipples. Saoirse again moves her hand down, and starts rubbing her clit with her middle finger. "Yeh..." she moans, head turning to one side, and she starts breathing hard. She moves her other hand down, and fingers her juicy pink hole with it, while she continues to rub her little clitty. "Oh!...Mm!..." Saoirse fidgets on the bed, and tosses her head side to side, as her fingers push her towards climax. Finally, she arches her back and lets out a vocal gasp, as she cums.

Afterward, Saoirse lies there catching her breath for a minute, then her hands again move downward. While one hand again moves toward her pussy, the other moves under her, and we see in the close-up as she inserts one middle finger in her twat, and the other in her butt. "Oh!" Saoirse starts to move her hips up and down, and bites her lip, as she fingers both holes. "Yes...yes...yes..." Cutting back to the close-up, we see her add her ring-fingers in both holes, which causes her to moan and writhe even more. "Yes!...Yes!...Erm!" Suddenly, Saoirse's hips lock up, and she lets out a loud, throaty groan, as she cums for the second time.

Saoirse once again lies there for a moment, then reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a vibrator. She turns it on, then rubs it on her clit. "Ohm!" Saoirse again bites her lip and moves her hips, as she massages her clitoris. In the close-up, the fingers on her other hand once again enter her pink butt-hole. She then inserts the vibe in her pussy, and starts to buck her hips, as she fucks herself. "Oh, God!" she groans, brow furrowing, "Fuck! Em!" Her fingers and the vibe move faster and faster in and out of her holes, until Saoirse cums one more time, her body spazzing out. She pulls the vibe out, and her pussy squirts on the bed, then she pulls her fingers out of her ass, and rubs her clit with them, causing her to twitch and hiss, "Sh!"

Once her body relaxes again, Saoirse lies there, smiling and rubbing her neck with one hand, rubbing her thigh with the other. She looks up at the camera and chuckles, and the scene fades out.


	6. Stefania Owen

We fade in on Stef lying on a bed, in a wool sweater and jeans, with the only sound being her breathing. She grabs the bottom of her sweater, and pulls it off, revealing a white bra underneath. She then unbuttons her jeans, and pulls them off, revealing white cotton panties. Stef then rubs her hands over her body, breathing hard, as the camera pans over her, showing the freckles covering her. Next, she lifts her butt up, reaches under her back, and unhooks her bra, then takes it off. We then see her rub her little brown nipples, making them hard and pointy, like pencil erasers. Finally, she grabs either side of her panties, and pulls them off, revealing a pink, hairy pussy.

She then moves one hand down, to her snatch, letting out a little gasp as her finger makes contact with it. In a close-up, we see her middle finger gently rub her pussy up and down, and hear her breathing speed up and deepen. A shot of her face shows her closing her eyes, and licking then pursing her lips, and moaning faintly, as she masturbates. Cutting back to the close-up, her finger is moving up and down faster, and a tiny squicking sound can be heard, as her pussy gets wetter. Stef then moves the other hand down, and holds open her pussy-lips, as the other one rubs her clit. She moans slightly louder, brow furrowing, as she feels her first orgasm approach. Finally, her hips lock up, as she cums.

Stef lays there for a minute, catching her breath, then her hand again migrates down, and she once again starts rubbing her clit, this time more vigorously. In the close-up, we see and hear that her pussy is now incredibly wet. We also get a close-up of her chest, as, with her other hand, she pinches and pulls on her nipples, and a shot of her face shows her biting her lip. Her moans get louder, as she rubs her twat faster and faster, until she cums for the second time, this time letting out a high-pitched yelp, and arching her back.

Once again, Stef lies there, catching her breath, and holding her hand to her chest to feel her heart beat. After about a minute or so, one hand again moves down between her legs, while the other moves under her. In another close-up, one hand starts rubbing and fingering her by now sopping wet cunt, while the other starts to rub her pink little asshole with her middle finger, occasionally penetrating it. "Uhm...mmm...unh..." Stef's moans get more vocal, and her breathing again speeds up and deepens, as she works toward her third orgasm. Finally, she lets out a hoarse shriek, and her pussy squirts on the bed.

Stef once more lies there, catching her breath, then she sits up, and starts putting her clothes back on, as the scene fades out.


	7. Taissa Farmiga

We fade in on Taissa lying on a couch, feeling her chest through her sweater. After a moment, she grabs the bottom of her shirt, and takes it off, revealing a pink bra underneath. We then get a closer shot, as she feels herself up through said bra, then pulls down the cups, exposing her nipples, which she rubs and tweaks. Eventually, Taissa reaches under her back, and unhooks her bra, then takes it off, following that by unzipping her shorts, and pulling them down, panties with them.

In another close-up, we see one hand move between her legs, and start rubbing and playing with her pussy. "Uhm...Hmm..." she sighs, smiling, as her fingers get to work on her twat. Back in the close-up, her middle finger slides inside her labia, and starts massaging her clit in slow circles. "Mmm...Yes..." She keeps up the same rhythm, hips starting to buck the longer she goes. Finally, she arches her back, and lets out a high-pitched whine, before her back finally relaxes.

We then see one hand move under her, and, in another close-up, rubs her cute, pink little asshole with her finger, before finally inserting it. With her other hand, she starts fingering her pussy, which, by now, is audibly wet. "Hm! Mmm..." she moans and grunts as she fingers both holes at the same time. As she goes, her breathing gets choppy, and she lifts her ass up off the couch, hips starting to shake. "Mm! Yes!" Finally, she lets out a vocal, throaty groan, then lowers her ass back on to the couch.

Taissa lays there a minute, smiling, then reaches under one of the couch cushions, and pulls out what appears to be a small, thin buttplug, but with some kind of dial on the bottom. In another close-up, Taissa licks and fellates it for half a minute. We then see her take the plug under her, and in yet another close-up, slowly pushes it into her ass, groaning the whole time. Once it's in all the way, she turns the dial, and it starts vibrating inside her asshole, causing her to groan throatily. As the thing vibrates, she starts quickly rubbing her clit, hand gliding rapidly side to side over it, and she moans and whimpers, body twitching, as she pushes herself closer and closer to another orgasm. Finally, groaning loudly, she cums, again arching her back, before once more relaxing it.

Back in the close-up, Taissa turns off the vibe, then slowly pulls it out of her ass. In one more close-up, she once again fellates the plug, as the scene fades out.


	8. Abigail Breslin

We fade in on Abby lying in the bath, staring up at the ceiling. As she lays there, she starts to squeeze and fondle her big tits, which float in the steaming bath water. "Mmm..." she sighs, reverberating in the echoey bathroom. One hand then moves under the water, down her pudgy belly, until, in an underwater close-up, it arrives at her pussy, which she starts rubbing. "Hmm..." she moans, closing her eyes, and biting her lip. Her breathing gets rapid and choppy, as she rubs herself faster, and, with her other hand, starts to repeatedly squeeze her tit. Finally, Abby arches her back, splashing water on the floor, and lets out a high-pitched whine, which becomes almost deafening bouncing off the bathroom walls. Abby catches her breath for a moment, then gets up out of the bath.

We now see a top-down view of Abby's bed, as she walks in, wrapped in a towel, then she lies down, right under the camera. She pulls the towel open, and there's then a shot of Abby's tits, which she starts squeezing and massaging. In another close-up, she starts rubbing, then pinching and pulling her nipples. Abby then holds one tit up to her mouth, and, in yet another close-up, she licks and sucks her erect nipple.

She then rubs and squeezes her pudgy belly, before moving one hand down further, and, in another close-up, rubbing her pussy up and down with her middle finger, moaning as she does so. "Uhm...Mm..." Abby's brow furrows, as she rubs her clit faster. "Ooh...Oh, God..." Abby starts bucking her hips, and letting out little squeaks, as she gets closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, she again arches her back, and lets out a deep groan. Clutching her pussy, Abby starts to relax her back, twitching a little on the way down.

Once she's down again, she sighs, and stretches, running her fingers through her wet hair. One hand then reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a medium-sized dildo. In another close-up, Abby sucks the toy off like it's a real dick. She then lifts her legs up, showing off her asshole, and then we see her bring the dildo around, and under one leg. In yet another close-up, we see Abby press the tip of the plastic dick on the middle of her ass, then, with a low groan, push it in. Breathing hard and face contorting as she starts to fuck her ass, Abby reaches down with her other hand, and begins to diddle her twat. "Ohg...God..." Abby groans and grimaces, as the toy moves in and out of her now moist asshole, and her fingers glide quickly over her clit. "Oh, God! Ooh! Oh, fuck!" As she gets closer to another orgasm, Abby lets out a shrill, steady whine, which slowly gets louder, until, finally, she cries out hoarsely, and, back in the close-up, we see her pussy spray all over the towel and the bed.

Trembling, and rubbing her now wet thighs, she slowly pulls the toy out of her ass. She then brings it back up to her mouth, and, in one more close-up, again sucks the dildo, as the scene fades out.


	9. Elizabeth Olsen

We fade in on a bathroom sink with a mirror behind it, as Elizabeth walks onscreen, naked, with wet hair, and then sits up on the counter top. On sitting, she reaches next to her, and picks up a bottle of lotion, then, in a shot of her chest, she pumps a healthy amount onto her large breasts, then puts the bottle down and starts rubbing the lotion into her tits, biting her lip as she squeezes and fondles them. She then, in our first close-up, starts pinching and pulling on her nipples, making them hard. "Huhm..."

Elizabeth then leans back, and spreads her legs, as one hand migrates down between them. In another close-up, she slides her middle finger inside her labia, and starts moving it up and down. "Oah..." As she rubs her clit, her other hand pumps her breast, squeezing it repeatedly. "Oh, God..." Back in the close-up, Elizabeth now has her first two fingers in her noticeably wet pussy, and is moving them faster. "Huh...Nuh..." As she rubs her pussy faster, Elizabeth's back starts to spaz out. "Yesyesyesyesyes..." Suddenly, through her clenched teeth, she groans, "Yes!" as she digs her nails into her tit.

Sitting for a moment, catching her breath, Elizabeth notices her curling iron, and picks it up. In another close-up, she rubs it up and down on her pussy, then inserts it, and starts to fuck herself with it. "Ohhh...God..." Elizabeth breathes hard, as, back in the close-up, she moves the thing in and out of her practically gushing cunt, her moans turning to whines as she pumps it faster and faster. "Oh fuck! Oh! Mm!" Her brow starts to furrow, as she gets closer and closer to orgasm, then, suddenly, she cries out, "AH!"

Elizabeth pulls the iron out, and again sits there, catching her breath, then whispers, "Jesus..." She then gets up on her knees, and positions herself so she's hovering over the sink. "Hmm..." After a few seconds, we get another close-up of her pussy, as she starts peeing, then it alternates between this and her urine landing in the sink, and swirling down the drain. Once she stops, Elizabeth turns on the faucet for a second, then she hops down off the sink counter, as the scene fades out.


	10. Rosario Dawson

We fade in on Rosario lying down on a bed, in a black bra and panties. Sighing, she runs her fingers over her stomach, then moves her hands up, and, moaning faintly, starts feeling up her big tits through her bra. Eventually, she pulls down the straps, then sits up, unhooks it in the back, and takes it off, then, tossing it aside, lies back down. We now get a close-up of her tits, as she continues to squeeze and knead them, her moans getting louder.

She then grabs both sides of her panties, and pulls them off her, again sitting up as she does so. Lying back down again, she reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a bottle of baby oil, which she unscrews, then pours some of it onto her tits, and then on her belly. Screwing the cap back on and putting the bottle down next to her, she then proceeds to rub the oil in, her dark tit-flesh shining in the light of the room. Back in the close-up, she again kneads her breasts, this time squeezing them more tightly, jiggling as she lets them go. She then rubs her already shining stomach, as her hands move down between her legs.

Spreading her legs, in another close-up, we see her start rubbing her brown pussy with her oily fingers. "Uhm...Hm..." As she masturbates, Rosario writhes slowly on the sheets, chest and stomach rising and sinking as she breathes hard. Back in the close-up, we see her fingers move up and down in circles, Rosario twitching as she rubs her cunt more vigorously. "Huh! Mm!" Rosario's moans get more vocal, her brow furrows, and her mouth gapes open, as, again in the close-up, her fingers move faster. Along with her moans, her breathing gets faster and more vocal, as she gets closer to orgasm. Finally, she arches her back, groaning as she cums.

After catching her breath for a moment, Rosario again reaches under her pillow, and this time produces a large vibrating dildo. She turns it on, fellates it for a moment, then moves it down to between her legs. Back in the close-up, she rubs it on her already dripping pussy, before pushing it in. "Ooh..." As she fucks herself with the dildo, Rosario bites her lip, and, with her other hand, squeezes her breast. Again in the close-up, Rosario moves the dildo in and out, faster and harder, the sound of it humming combining with the audible wetness of her cunt. "Huh! Hnh! Hm!" Rosario gasps vocally, as she again approaches climax. Suddenly, digging her nails into her tit, Rosario cries out harshly, legs spazzing, as she cums.

Again catching her breath for a bit, Rosario then lifts her legs up to her chest, exposing her asshole, as she pulls the dildo out of her pussy, and rubs it between her tits. In another close-up, we see her asshole is dripping wet, from her pussy drooling all over it, as she presses the tip of the dildo against it, then pushes it in. "Hunh!" Rosario groans, bearing her teeth. "Fuck..." Back in the close-up, we see the dildo move slowly in and out of Rosario's ass, as she rubs her pussy. "Fuck...yes..." Rosario groans, as the dildo goes in and out of her tight asshole. Once again, as she gets closer to orgasm, Rosario's moans and breathing get more vocal, until, suddenly, she screams hoarsely, and her pussy sprays all over the bed.

Sighing as she once again catches her breath, Rosario brings the dildo back up her stomach, then chest, turning it off on the way. We then get one more close-up, as she sucks the dildo, before the scene fades out.


	11. Karen Gillan

We fade in on Karen lying on the bed, in a baby blue bra and panties, rubbing her hands over her pale body. After a bit, she raises her arms, and we see she has some red under-arm hair. We then get a shot from the side, as she reaches over with one hand, and runs her fingers through her ginger pit hair.

Karen then lifts her ass up off the bed, and, reaching under her, unhooks her bra, and takes it off. We then get a shot of her chest, as she feels up her white boobs, and rubs her fingers around her equally white nipples, making them hard. "Huhm..." Karen sighs, as she then pinches and pulls on her nipples.

She then slides her hands down her stomach, and grabs the sides of her panties, then lifts her legs to take them off. Lowering them back down again, we get a shot of her bush, as she runs her fingers through her thick ginger pubes, even grabbing and pulling on them.

We then get our first close-up, as she starts rubbing her middle finger up and down her light pink pussy. "Mmm..." Karen moans, eyes closed and biting her lip. Back in the close-up, the tip of her middle finger glides up and down her slit, and we can hear her pussy starting to get wet. "Ooh..." Karen's lower lip escapes her teeth, and she starts breathing hard, moaning on every exhale. Again in the close-up, we now see her middle finger massaging her clit. "Oh, God..." she gasps, as her finger moves faster and faster over her button. Finally, grasping her pussy, Karen lets out a deep groan, as she cums.

Karen now lies there, catching her breath, one hand resting on her stomach, the other twirling some of her red hair. Suddenly, the first hand moves back down to her pussy, followed by the other one. In another close-up, she again starts rubbing her clit, while, with the other hand, she two-fingers her now very damp cunt. "Mmm..." She again bites her lip, and now also her brow furrows, as she finger-fucks herself. Back in the close-up, we see her fingers move in and out of her pussy, almost like a dick, and we now hear a wet squicking sound, suggesting just how wet she is by now. Karen's starting to buck her hips, as she gets closer to another orgasm. Again in the close-up, we see Karen's pussy is just short of squirting, as she finger-fucks it very hard. Suddenly, Karen gasps, then squeaks, "I'm cumming!"

After again catching her breath, Karen rolls onto her belly. We then get a shot of her ass, as, with one hand, she starts massaging her light pink asshole with her middle finger, and, with the other, she reaches under herself, and continues to diddle her twat. "Ooh..." In another close-up, we see her insert the tip of her middle finger in her asshole, and start moving it in and out. As she continues, we alternate between this, and another close-up of her rubbing her pussy.

Suddenly, Karen rolls onto her back again, and, while continuing to finger her ass, she now furiously rubs her clit. "Huhm! Huh! Uhm!" In a shot of her pussy, we see her middle finger fucking her ass hard, while the fingers on her other hand move over her clitoris so fast, they cause a motion blur. As she gets closer to yet another climax, Karen's face screws up, like she's about to cry. Suddenly, she lets out a loud, deep squeal, as her pussy squirts all over the bed. Riding the orgasm, Karen continues rubbing her clit, and the water comes out as a stream. Finally, exhausted, she stops, and lies back. "Fuck!" she says, breathing hard. Twitching slightly, Karen lies back, and catches her breath, as the scene fades out.


	12. Cara Delevingne

We fade in on Cara lying on the bed, in only a pair of white, cotton panties, propped up on her elbows. "Hmm..." she sighs, as she rubs her pussy through her underwear. We then get a shot of her panties, and they suddenly turn yellow, and liquid leaks through them, as Cara starts urinating. "Mmm..." Cara moans, smiling and tilting her head back. As she continues, the urine pools up under her, soaking the sheets, and partially submerging her ass and pussy.

Once she stops, Cara sits up, and scoops up some of her pee in her hands, then pours it on her chest and stomach, going in a second time to make sure she's covered, then a third, and soaks her hair with it. She then goes for one more double handful, and, in a side shot of her face, drinks it out of her hands.

Cara then lies back down, and starts rubbing her hard, wet nipples, pinching and pulling them. Her hands then move down her stomach, and, in another close-up, she pulls aside her piss-soaked panties, and starts rubbing her damp pussy. "Uhm..." As she masturbates in her own urine, Cara bites her lip, and tilts her head back. Back in the close-up, we see Cara's middle finger move in and out of her pussy, making a wet, squicking sound. "Ooh, yesss..." As she continues fingering herself, Cara's other hand moves down, and starts rubbing her clit. "Oh! Hm..." Cara's sits up again, and, as she gets closer to climax, some of the urine splashes around from her movement. "Huh!" Cara gasps vocally, craning her neck up.

Lying back down again, Cara reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a vibrator. In another close-up, we see her insert the vibe in her pussy, and turn the dial on the bottom, turning it on, and resulting in more pee splashing around. "Oh, God..." she moans, as, back in the close-up, she fucks her clammy pussy with the vibe. As she gets closer to orgasm, she reaches under her with her other hand, and, again in the close-up, she fingers her wet asshole, as she continues to fuck her pussy. Suddenly, Cara's face screws up, and she clenches her teeth. "Ah!" she screeches raspily.

Cara pulls the vibe out of her pussy, brings it up to her, and, in a side-shot of her face, fellates the piss-dripping dildo. She then reaches under her again, this time with the vibrator, and, in another close-up, she inserts it into her ass. "Gah!" she groans, as she starts moving it in and out, while, with her other hand, she again diddles her twat. "Oh, fuck..." Back in the close-up, Cara has gripped the end of the dildo in her fist, and is now fucking her ass aggressively, as her fingers continue vigorously rubbing her twat. "Oh! Oh, God!" Suddenly, Cara's whole body spazzes out, and she screams.

Lying there on her urine-soaked sheets, Cara looks up at the camera and smiles, then giggles, as the scene fades out.


	13. Melissa McBride

We fade in on Melissa lying on a bed, in a hemp shirt and cargo pants. She starts unbuttoning her shirt, then takes it off, then she grabs the waist of her pants, and slides them off. Next, she runs her fingers up and down her chest and stomach, before reaching under her, and taking off her bra. Melissa then starts rubbing herself through her panties, while pinching one of her hard nipples with the other hand. Finally, she takes her panties off, and spreads her legs.

She then, in our first close-up, starts rubbing her moist, hairy pussy, up and down, while she sighs. In another close-up, we see her grip her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and pull on it. Back in the first close-up, her middle finger continues to move up and down her now audibly wet pussy, occasionally going inside. "Hmm..." As her finger goes faster, Melissa starts to slowly grind her hips, and moan low and constant, brow occasionally creasing, as she gets closer to orgasm. Finally, she gasps vocally, as her finger starts working her clit, faster and faster, until, groaning, she cums.

Catching her breath, Melissa pinches both of her nipples, which look like pencil erasers. Suddenly, she turns over, on her knees, ass in the air, head sideways on the bed. She reaches in back of her, and, in another close-up, inserts her middle finger in her pink asshole, and starts working it in and out. "Hohm..." she groans, as she finger-fucks her ass. She then reaches under her with her other hand, and, in yet another close-up, she starts fingering her already moist pussy. "Oh, God..." Melissa whispers, brow furrowing. We then get the two close-ups alternating, as she fingers both holes, faster and faster. Suddenly, mouth gaping, she cries out, as she climaxes again.

Once she stops, she rolls onto her back again, and wipes her arm on her starting to sweat forehead, as she again catches her breath. After lying for a moment, one hand goes under her, and in another close-up, she inserts now her first two fingers in her asshole, groaning louder this time. "Fuck..." she whispers, as her other hand moves down to her pussy, and, in still another close-up, she starts vigorously rubbing her clit. "Yesss..." As her fingers glide quickly over her clit, she starts to squirm and writhe on the bed. "Oh...fuck..." Back in the close-up, we hear a gurgling sound, as she rubs herself faster and faster. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod..." she starts to chant, brow again furrowing, then she throws her head back, as, again in the close-up, her pussy squirts, spraying a copious amount of fluid onto the bed, as she groans loudly.

Once more catching her breath, we get a shot of Melissa's face, and she smiles, feeling up her tits, as the scene fades out.


	14. Scarlett Johansson

We fade in on Scarlett in the shower, hair wet and dripping down her face, as she soaps up her body, including her large, soft breasts, her back, legs, and even bigger ass, briefly sliding one finger between her cheeks, as she rubs the soap over it.

Later, Scarlett sits on the floor, with the showerhead dangling next to her. In our first close-up, we see her shaving off what little pubic hair she has. Once her pussy is smooth, Scarlett takes the showerhead and points it at her cunt. Back in the close-up, we see Scarlett rub her clit, as the water hits her pussy. "Ooh..." she moans, brow furrowing. As she continues to spray her twat, her middle finger moves faster and faster over her clit, until, moaning out loud, she cums.

She then lets go of the showerhead, and again picks up the razor, as she lies back. In another close-up, we see Scarlett stick the handle of the razor in her asshole, then starts again rubbing her clit, while, with the other hand, she squeezes one of her tits. "Ouh,...Mm..." Scarlett's face screws up, and she jerks her back occasionally, moaning hoarsely. Back in the close-up, her fingers work her dripping wet cunt, fingering herself, and moaning louder, as she gets closer to orgasm. We then get a shot of Scarlett's face, getting more and more twisted, as she moans louder and louder. Finally, bucking her hips and throwing her head back, she cries out, as she climaxes again.

After catching her breath for a moment, and taking the razor out, Scarlett gets up, and grabs a vibrator from the shelf. In another close-up, she wraps her lips around it, and fellates it. Next, Scarlett turns it on, then squats down on the floor, carrying the vibe to the back of her. In yet another close-up, she presses the tip of the dildo against her asshole, then pushes it in, grunting and tossing her head back, as she starts to work it in and out. Back in the close-up, she fucks her ass aggressively with the toy, while her other hand diddles her twat. "Oh! Oh, God!" She fucks herself harder, and rubs herself faster, until, bearing her teeth and crying out loud enough to echo against the shower walls, Scarlett has the most intense orgasm yet.

Pulling the dildo out with a wet pop, Scarlett slides back down to the floor, catching her breath. We then get one more close-up, as she holds open her pussy, and, seconds later, she begins peeing. This goes on for half a minute, Scarlett moaning faintly as her stream gets more powerful. Once it stops, Scarlett sits there silently, then starts laughing. "Ah, man..." she says, grinning, and then lets out one more chuckle, as the scene fades out.


	15. Amy Adams

We fade in on Amy, lying in a bathtub, in six inches of water. Her long, red hair is wet and stuck to her face, her neck, and her shoulders, and her pink nipples are hard from the moisture, as she feels herself up, squeezing and fondling her tits. "Huhm..." One hand then moves down, and, in our first close-up, she spreads her pussy open with her index and ring fingers, then starts rubbing her clit with the middle. "Mmm..." she moans, biting her lip, as she starts to masturbate. Back in the close-up, Amy inserts her middle finger in her cunt, and fucks herself with it. Her other hand then moves down, and continues rubbing her clit, causing her to furrow her brow, and dig her teeth into her lower lip, while she starts to buck her hips. "OAH!" she suddenly cries out loudly, echoing against the walls, as she cums.

After catching her breath for a moment, she reaches above her, and pulls down her bath brush. Grasping the handle, she then proceeds to start rubbing her pussy with the hairs of the brush. "Oh...Hmm..." As she does this, she once again bucks her hips, and squeezes her tit with her free hand. After doing this for half a minute, she turns the brush around, and, in another close-up, inserts the handle in her pussy, and fucks herself with it. "Oh, God..." she whispers. She then braces her feet against the sides of the tub, and starts to push, like she's being fucked. "Oh, God! Oh, baby, fuck me!" As she does this, the water around her splashes, and her tits bounce and jiggle. "Yes! Oh, God, go deep, baby!" Finally, her back arches, and she cries out shrilly, as she climaxes for the second time.

Amy catches her breath for another moment, then starts talking to herself again. "Huh? You wanna do what? Oh, alright. Just let me get in position." She then turns over, onto her knees. In another close-up, she inserts the brush handle into her moist, pink asshole. "Ohh!" she groans, grimacing and breathing hard, "Yeah...Deeper, baby..." As she fucks her ass with the handle, Amy rubs and fingers her twat, and again moves back and forth, like she's being fucked from behind. "Oh, God!" she whines, baring her teeth, "Oh, baby, just like that!" As she rocks back and forth, her tits swing in rhythm, and, back in the close-up, she fucks her ass almost aggressively, while her fingers fuck her pussy hard and fast. Suddenly, she lets out a loud, deep groan, as she experiences yet another orgasm, her most intense yet.

Once it subsides, she pulls the handle out, and slides back onto her back. Still breathing hard, she sucks the end of the handle, then whispers, "You're welcome, baby..." She then lays back in the water, smiling, as the scene fades out.


	16. Alicia Witt

We fade in on Alicia running through the rain in a dress, laughing. It then cuts to her entering her house, red hair dripping wet, dress clinging to her. She walks into the bathroom, and, standing in front of a full length mirror, she takes off the soaking wet dress, followed by her bra and panties. Looking at her cold, wet, naked body, her nipples are almost painfully hard, and her ginger pussy hair is matted to her skin.

While one hand rubs and tweaks one of her pencil eraser-like nipples, the other moves down, between her legs, and, in our first close-up, she slides her middle finger inside her labia, and moves it up and down. "Hmm..." she moans, as she works her clit. Back in the close-up, we hear her pussy starting to get wet, as her fingers work faster, now alternating between finger-fucking her cunt and rubbing her clit. As she continues, her knees begin to give, forcing her to hold onto the towel rack. Finally, back seizing, moaning out loud, and baring her teeth, she cums.

We then see Alicia sitting on the toilet, as the shower runs in the background. In another close-up, she pees for a moment, then, once she stops, she leans back, and again starts finger her pussy. "Mmm..." After doing this for a minute or so, she reaches behind her, and grabs a vibrator off the back of the toilet. Turning it on, she rubs it on her nipples, then lowers it to between her legs, and, in another close-up, rubs it up and down on her pussy. "Huhmmm..." she moans, eyes closed, tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, she inserts the vibe into her snatch, and starts to fuck herself with it. As she does this, with her other hand, she rubs her clit, faster and faster, until, jerking her hips, she climaxes for a second time.

Next, we see her in the shower, rinsing out her hair, after having washed it. She then soaps up her breasts, fondling and squeezing them, then she does the same with her ass. After rinsing this off, Alicia leans back against the wall, and pours some body wash into her hand, then starts rubbing it into her ginger pubes, and into her pussy. "Oh, fuck..." she whispers, as her fingers move in a circle over her soapy cunt. As they go faster, her back and legs start to spaz out, and she lets out a series of moans and whines, her face gradually screwing up. Finally, she lets out a shrill cry, her body convulsing, slapping her ass against the wall. Once she stops, catching her breath, she grabs the showerhead, and points it at her pussy, rinsing it out, as the scene fades out.


	17. Bryce Dallas Howard

We fade in on Bryce lying on her bed, naked and heavily pregnant, rubbing her hands over her body. In our first close-up, she runs her finger-tips over her big, round belly. Her hands then move down, and we get a shot of her pink, ginger-haired pussy, as her hands caress her inner thighs. One hand then moves up, and, in a close shot of them, rubs and squeezes her large, white tits, and alternately pinches and pulls her pointy nipples.

Her other hand, meanwhile, moves to the center of her pussy, and her middle finger moves up and down between her lips, especially around her clit. "Huhm..." she sighs, then bites her lip. Back in the close-up, she inserts her middle finger in her hole, and we can hear her pussy getting wet. As she does this, her first hand moves down from her tits, and she rubs her clit in a circle, as, with her other hand, she now has her first two fingers in there, and they're moving in and out faster, making the wetness more audibly apparent. "Oh! Mm!" she moans, tilting her head back, as, her hand now slapping against her pussy, her fingers move faster in and out, and Bryce's face screws up, like she's about to cry. "OOOHH!" she suddenly moans throatily, back seizing up, as she cums for the first time.

Bryce catches her breath for a moment, then turns on her side, and, in another close-up, we see her rub her moist, pink asshole. "Mmm..." Bryce moans softly, brow furrowing. Back in the close-up, she inserts her middle finger. "Ouh!" she groans, doing the crying face again. Again in the close-up, her finger pushes in and out of her ass, while she moans and whimpers. As she loosens up, her finger goes in deeper and easier, until she's fucking her ass fast enough that her knuckles are audibly slapping against her cheeks. At one point, she adds her ring finger, and continues, her moans turning to whimpers, until, voice cracking, she cries out, as, in spite of her not even touching her pussy, she has another orgasm.

Keeping her fingers in her ass, she rolls onto her back again, and, in another close-up, now inserts three fingers in her pussy, and starts fucking herself with them, slapping noise again resulting. "Ooh!" Bryce whimpers, now not only looking but sounding like she's sobbing. "Oh, fuck!" she squeaks, "Gonna cum..." then, suddenly, lets out a loud, throaty groan, as she climaxes for the third time.

Catching her breath, Bryce pulls her fingers out of her holes, then in another close-up shot, rubs them on her belly, leaving it wet and shiny, while gasping, "Yesss..." as the scene fades out.


	18. Alia Shawkat

We fade in on Alia sitting on a chair in the kitchen, naked. She reaches next to her, and picks up a bottle of olive oil, pours a little in her hand, then spreads it between her hands. We then get a shot of her chest, as she rubs her oily hands over her large breasts, making them shine a little. She then pours some oil directly onto them, and rubs it in, so now they shimmer. In our first close-up, she pinches one of her big, dark brown nipples between her fingers, making it hard. She then holds her tit up to her mouth, and, back in the close-up, she licks, sucks, and even bites the nipple.

Alia now pours a large amount of the oil on her tits, her big, soft belly, and her hairy bush. Again focusing on her chest, she squeezes and fondles her heavy titties, spreading the oil over them, making her big, dark brown areolas look darker. It then focuses on her stomach, as she rubs the oil into that, squeezing and kneading her soft belly flesh.

Eventually, her hands move down to her bush, and, in another close-up, she rubs the oil into her brown pussy, then spreads her lips, and pours more oil onto the pink inside. Alia then starts to rub the oil in with her fingers. "Mm..." she moans, tilting her head back, and biting her lip. Back in the close-up, her fingers move up and down, rubbing her clit. "Ah..." she moans, mouth gaping, breath speeding up and getting more vocal, as her fingers move faster, "Ah...Ah!...Ah!..." As she goes along, she starts to spaz and jerk in the chair, causing her tits to bounce. "Ahm! Mm!" Finally, her body seizes up, and she lets out a throaty groan, as she cums. As she catches her breath, Alia bites her lip, and continues to slowly rub her pussy.

We now see Alia lying on the kitchen table, again rubbing her oily breasts and belly. She then picks up a cucumber from next to her, and, after rubbing it down the front of her body, in another close-up, she rubs it on her oily pussy, then inserts it. "Ooh!" she moans out loud, and again chews her bottom lip. Back in the close-up, she starts to fuck herself with the cucumber, while, with the other hand, she diddles her clit. "Oh! Fffuck!" As Alia fucks her pussy faster, we can hear how wet she is, a squicking sound audible with every thrust. "Oh! Oh, fuck!" As she gets closer, she starts to buck her hips, causing her tits to bounce like she's being fucked. Suddenly, she arches her back, and lets out a loud, hoarse cry, as she climaxes a second time. We then get another close-up, as, after pulling the cucumber out of her pussy, she licks and sucks the tip.

Alia's now on her stomach, legs spread, as she squeezes and kneads her soft, voluptuous cheeks. We then get a close-up of her asshole, as she picks up the bottle again, and pours it on her ass, running down her crack. We then see her hand enter frame, and she starts to rub the oil into her butt-hole with her middle finger, before inserting it, and finger-fucking her ass. "Uhm..." We then see Alia slide her other hand under her, while, with the first, she again reaches for the cucumber. In a shot of her ass and pussy, she rubs the tip of the cuke on her ass, while her other hand diddles her twat. Eventually, with some effort, she pushes it in. "Unh!" We get a shot of her face, grimacing, teeth clenched, as she inserts the thick veggie into her tight asshole. Back in the close-up, we see her slowly move it in and out, and we hear her groan and whimper. Returning to the shot of her ass and pussy, as she works the cucumber in and out, her fingers rub her pussy rapidly. "Oh! Oh, fuck!" Coming back to her face, Alia looks like she's sobbing. Her fingers work her pussy faster and faster, then suddenly stop, and Alia lets out a shrill scream, as she cums for the third time.

Pulling the veggie out with a wet pop, Alia rolls onto her back again, and lies there, breathing hard. We then get one more shot of her face, and a smile creeps into it, as the scene fades out.


	19. Maggie Gyllenhaal

We fade in on Maggie sitting up on a bed, naked, next to a window, outside of which we can see it's raining. On the sill, we see a jar of Vaseline, which she picks up, then pops the top off of. Leaning back against the headboard, she scoops some up on one middle finger, then the other.

We then see, in alternating close-ups, Maggie smear the jelly on her brown nipples, and rub it in. "Mmm..." As she does so, her nipples get harder, and shinier, until they're like pencil erasers. Once they're fully erect, she pinches and pulls on them, moaning louder.

Maggie then scoops some jelly up with her first two fingers, and, in another close-up, starts to rub it into her hairy pussy. "Huhm..." she sighs, as fingers move in slow circles up and down her pink cunt. After a while, she inserts them in her hole, and starts to finger-fuck herself. "Oh, God..." She fingers herself faster and faster, moaning, "Uh! Uh! Uh!" Finally, crying out, "Fuck!" she cums.

After catching her breath for a moment, Maggie reaches over, and opens the drawer on her night table, in which we see a small collection of sex toys. Maggie takes a dildo out, and, in another close-up, puts the end in her mouth, and fellates it. She then drags it down her stomach, and, in yet another close-up, inserts it in her pussy, and starts to fuck herself with it. "Oh...Ooh..." Maggie pinches one of her nipples hard, and bites her lip, as she fucks herself. Back in the close-up, she thrusts the dildo into herself hard, then pulls back slowly, before again thrusting. "Oh! Mm! Fuck!" Eventually, she speeds up, fucking herself fast and hard, while, up above, she now has her nails dug into her tit. Suddenly, voice cracking, Maggie cries out, "Huh!" and arches her back, as she again cums.

Maggie pulls the dildo out of her pussy, and again pauses to catch her breath. After a moment or so, she reaches under her with one hand, and in another close-up, we see her insert the tip of her middle finger in her asshole, and move it in and out a little. Maggie then scoops up a more sizable glob of the Vaseline with her fingers, and starts smearing it all over the dildo, almost like she's giving a hand-job.

Finally, she moves the dildo under her, and in another close-up, inserts it in her moist, puckering asshole, groaning as she pushes it in deep. With her other hand, meanwhile, she starts to again diddle her twat. We again get alternating close-ups, as she fucks her ass hard with the dildo, and rubs her pussy vigorously. "Mm! Uh! Huh!" Maggie groans and whimpers, brow furrowing, eyes tearing up, as she goes faster and faster. We then get a shot of her pussy, where we hear a gurgling sound, before it suddenly starts spraying all over the bed. "HUH!" Maggie cries out loudly, body seizing up, as this happens.

Before long, Maggie's body relaxes, and, with some effort, she pulls the dildo out of her ass with a wet pop, then brings it up, and rests it on her chest. "Hmmm..." Maggie sighs, smiling contentedly, as the scene fades out.


	20. Hayley Atwell

We fade in on an over head shot of Hayley lying down on a bed, while holding a bucket filled with ice. Setting it down next to her, she then reaches under her back, and unhooks her bra with an audible snap, and takes it off, tossing it aside, then lifts her legs, and removes her panties, doing the same with them.

After lying there for a moment, Hayley reaches into the bucket, and pulls a piece out. In our first close-up, she rubs the ice on her lips, and licks it. After sucking it into her mouth, she then takes two pieces out, moving one to her other hand. Hayley then touches them to the middle of her big, saucer-sized areola, gasping as she does so. In two alternating close-ups, we see her move the ice in circles around her already hard nipples. "Uhm..." she moans, as they begin to resemble pencil erasers. She then pinches her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, and pulls on them, biting her lip as she does so.

Reaching in again, she takes one piece out, and traces down her soft stomach in a straight line with it. We then see, in another close-up, as she starts rubbing her clit with it, gasping more vocally than before the moment it touches, then moaning, as she moves it, once again, in slow circles. "Hmm..." Hayley bites her lip, and her brow furrows, as she moves the ice around her clitoris. After a minute or so of this, she inserts the ice into her vagina. "Hu-u-u-uh..." She shivers, as she gets another piece of ice, and continues rubbing her clit with it. "Hoh!" she whines, face screwing up, as she moves the ice faster and faster, and, down below, we see her legs starting to shake. Suddenly, with her free hand, she squeezes her tit hard, digging her nails in, and shrieks, as she cums.

After lying there for a moment, Hayley turns over on her stomach, and takes another piece out of the bucket. In another close-up, Hayley holds one cheek aside, and inserts the ice into her asshole, pushing it in with her middle finger. "Huh-uh-uh-uh!" She then takes one more piece, and reaches under her with it, and, in one more close-up, inserts it into her cunt, then starts to rub her clit vigorously. "Oh! God..." Hayley whines and whimpers, and humps the bed, as, rubbing faster and faster, she gets nearer to another climax. Suddenly, her body seizes up, and she lets out a barely audible whine, as, back in the close-up, we hear a gurgling sound, then she squirts all over the bed.

As the orgasm subsides, Hayley relaxes, sighing contentedly. She then grabs a pillow, and places it under her head, closing her eyes and smiling, as the scene fades out.


	21. Kat Dennings

We fade in on Kat lying on her bed in a black bra and panties. Sighing, she starts rubbing and squeezing her big tits through her bra, before pulling down the straps, then lifting her back up, and unhooking it, then taking it off. Kat continues squeezing her bare breasts, while rubbing and tweaking her pink nipples, making them hard. She then holds one tit up to her mouth, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks her nipple. After a moment or so, she does the other nipple, then continues squeezing her tits, now starting to knead them.

We then see one hand slide down her soft belly, and into her panties. "Hmm..." she moans, fingering herself, before grabbing the sides of her panties, and lifting her legs to take them off. Kat then spreads her legs, and, in another close-up, she starts rubbing her middle finger up and down the middle of her moist, pink pussy, then continues fingering it. "Uhm..." Kat bites her lip, and grinds her hips, as she masturbates. At one point, she holds her pussy-lips open with one hand, and directly rubs her clit with the other. "Ooh!" she squeals softly, as her middle finger glides over her button. After a while, she starts to gasp for breath, and shake a little, as she approaches her first orgasm. Suddenly, her back arches, and she gasps vocally.

After her back relaxes, she lies there for a moment, then reaches under her pillow, pulling out a vibrating dildo. Turning it on, she first fellates it, then rubs it on her nipples, and then drags it down her stomach, before, in another close-up, rubbing it on her pussy, then inserting it. "Ooh...fuck..." As she fucks herself with the vibe with one hand, with the other she kneads one of her breasts, just about digging her nails in. She switches breasts, as, back in the close-up, she starts to fuck herself faster. "Oh! Fuck! Hm!" Kat's back starts to jerk and twist, as she gets closer to another orgasm. "Hm! HM!!!" Suddenly, Kat throws her head back, and lets out a throaty cry, almost breaking the skin on her left tit.

Pulling the vibe out, Kat again lies there a moment, before reaching under the pillow once more, this time pulling out a butt-plug. She then lifts her ass up, reaches under herself, and, in another close-up, pushes the plug in, groaning as it goes. Lying down again, Kat, in yet another close-up, starts again rubbing her clit, this time more rapidly. "Oohf! Fffuck!" As she rubs herself faster and faster, she starts to buck her hips. "Oh, God! Huh!" Kat's face screws up, as she rubs faster and faster. Back in the close-up, we hear a gurgling sound. Suddenly, Kat arches her back, and cries out, voice cracking, as her pussy squirts, coming out in a stream, like she's peeing.

Once the orgasm subsides, Kat again relaxes, and reaches under herself, to pull out the plug. In one more close-up, she licks and sucks the toy, as the scene fades out.


	22. Rachel Nichols

We fade in on a shot of a toilet, as Rachel comes in, pulls down her panties, and sits down, leaning back against the tank. We then get a shot of her blonde pussy, as she starts to pee, for almost a full minute. Once she stops, she wipes her cunt, flushes, and then just sits there for a moment. Looking around, she spies a bottle of lotion on the sink, so she whips off her tank-top, and her titties flop out. She then grabs the bottle, and starts pumping it, until she has a generous amount covering them. Putting the bottle down, she starts to rub it in, fondling and squeezing her tits. "Hmm..." Rachel moans, biting her lip. Once her tits are thoroughly coated, she picks up the bottle, and this time pumps it directly onto her nipples. We then see, in alternating close-ups, as she rubs it in, making her nipples hard and slippery, eventually pinching and pulling them.

After about half a minute, she scoots forward on the toilet, and, in another close-up, starts rubbing her lotion-y hand all over her pussy, then starts directly rubbing her clit. "Uhmmm..." She smiles, and licks her lips, as she masturbates. Back in the close-up, she inserts her first two fingers in her cunt, and starts slowly fucking it. "Fffuck..." she whispers, and tilts her head back. "Huhn..." Again in the close-up, we see her fingers move faster, and hear the squicking sound, as her pussy gets wetter. "Ooh!" Rachel's brow furrows, as she nears orgasm. Her fingers going even faster, Rachel starts to breathe rapidly, and claw at her tit with her free hand. Suddenly, she cries out shrilly, her voice cracking, as she cums.

As she catches her breath, the scene cross-fades, and we see her on the floor, with her legs up. In another close-up, Rachel inserts her first two fingers in her ass, and starts fucking it, while, with her other hand, she starts diddling her cunt, particularly focusing on her clit. "Mmm!" Rachel's brow creases, and she tosses her head back, as the fingers on one hand go in and out, and the others glide quickly side to side over her pussy. Getting closer and closer to another climax, Rachel starts audibly sucking air, voice hoarse as she breathes in. Suddenly, she gasps, "Oh, Go..." then lets out a shrill, hoarse whine, and convulses on the floor, as she cums for the second time.

Once her orgasm subsides, Rachel stretches out on the floor, and smiles at the camera, as the scene fades out.


	23. Katee Sackhoff

We fade in on Katee lying on a bench press, lifting weights. As she presses the barbell, we see she is sweating profusely, her neck and stomach shining, her workout clothes soaked in places, and her hair matted to her forehead. Finally, she stops, sits up, and whips her top off, her titties bouncing out. She then reaches down next to her, and picks up a bottle of baby oil, screws off the top, then pours some onto her large breasts. Katee then puts the bottle down, and, in a shot of them, she starts to feel her titties up, rubbing and fondling them. Periodically, she pours more on, until her tits are slick and shiny.

Katee then lies back, and, in another close-up, pours the oil onto her pussy, while she rubs it in. "Mmm..." Again, she pours the oil until her pussy is thoroughly oiled. "Uhm..." Katee bites down on her lower lip, as she rubs her slick pussy. Back in the close-up, she holds her pussy open with one hand, while, with the other, she vigorously rubs her clit. "Hoh! Ooh!" As she rubs faster and faster, Kate starts to buck her hips, and she breathes rapidly, whining on every exhale. Finally, she picks her ass up off the bench, and lets out a shrill cry, digging her nails into her cunt.

Now, Katee reaches down, next to the bottle of baby oil, for a large, black dildo. After sucking the tip for a moment, Katee titty-fucks herself with it, getting the toy nice and oily. She then, in another close-up, inserts it in her pink, sopping wet pussy, and starts to fuck herself. "Hmm! Mmf!" As Katee drives the dildo in aggressively, she rocks up and down on the bench, causing her tits to bounce and jiggle. "Fuck! Yeah..." Again, Katee fucks herself faster and faster, until she arches her back, and gasps vocally.

Next, we see Katee bent over the bench, as, in another close-up, she pours the oil down her ass-crack, then inserts her middle finger in her butt-hole, groaning softly as she works it in and out. She then picks up the toy again, and, back in the close-up, rubs it up and down her crack, then presses the tip against her oily, quivering asshole, and pushes it in. "Hnnn!" Katee groans throatily, grimacing, as she pushes the toy in deep, then whimpers as she pulls it out. "Oh...fuck..." Katee squeals, looking like she's going to cry, as she fucks her ass faster and harder with the dildo. As she goes faster, Katee again lets out a hoarse whine on every in-stroke, until, finally, driving it in hard one last time, she lets out a harsh scream.

After catching her breath for a moment, Katee gets up, picks up a towel, and walks off screen, as the scene fades out.


	24. Elisabeth Moss

We fade in on an overhead shot of a bed, where we hear a shower running in the background. The shower turns off, and, a few moments later, Elisabeth walks on screen, drying her hair vigorously with a towel. She then lies down on the bed, looking up at the camera.

In our first close-up, Elisabeth starts rubbing her pudgy belly, bearing down with her fingers, so we can see how soft her stomach is. Her hands move up to her breasts, which she starts fondling, while breathing audibly. As she feels herself up, in another close-up, she starts rubbing her nipples with her finger-tips, quickly making them hard and pointy, and then begins pinching and tweaking them, biting her lip and moaning. Finally, she cranes her neck up, and holds one tit up to her mouth, and, back in the close-up, flicks her tongue over her hard nipple.

After this, she again runs her fingers down her belly, then down her hairy bush. In another close-up, she starts rubbing her clit up and down with her middle finger. "Mmm..." After a while, she starts rubbing in a slow circle, causing her to moan breathily, and start moving her hips around. "Oh...God..." Soon, her other hand goes down, and, back in the close-up, she starts rubbing up and down on either side of her clit. "Huh..." Elisabeth's breathing gets heavier and more vocal, her brow furrowing, as she rubs herself faster and faster. Finally, Elisabeth starts to buck her hips, as she approaches orgasm. Suddenly, she lifts her ass up off the bed, and lets out a strangled cry, followed by a high-pitched vocal exhale.

Once her body relaxes, and she catches her breath, Elisabeth reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a vibrating dildo, which she fellates for a minute, then turns it on, and starts rubbing it on her nipples. After this, she moves it down between her legs, and, in another close-up, inserts it in her by now sopping wet cunt. "Huhmmm..." As she starts to fuck herself with the toy, she slides one hand under herself, and inserts her middle finger in her butt-hole. "Huh!" Elisabeth whines, as she fucks herself with the dildo, pulling it out slowly, then thrusting it back in quickly. "Ooh! Huh! Hm!" Going faster, her legs start to jerk. Finally, she lets out a shrill cry, face screwing up, and again arching her back.

After again catching her breath, Elisabeth turns over, on her knees, ass in the air. She then moves the still vibrating toy to the back of her, and, in another close-up, slides it between her cheeks, and inserts it into her now moist asshole. "Hunh!" Elisabeth groans, body tensing up, then whines as she works the toy in and out. "Ooh! Fuck!" Elisabeth again breathes hard, whining on every exhale. Back in the close-up, we hear how wet her ass is, as she fucks it harder with the dildo. Finally, head bowed, Elisabeth lets out a hoarse scream.

The camera moves to the side of her, and she turns to it, giving it a sultry look, and licking her top lip slowly, as the scene fades out.


	25. Kate McKinnon

We fade in on Kate standing in her edroom, in front of a full length mirror. As she looks at herself, she runs her hand down the middle of her shirt, then grabs the bottom of it, and whips it off, tossing it aside. She then unbuckles her belt, unzips her jeans, and pulls them down, before kicking them off. Continuing to stare at herself, Kate rubs and gently squeezes her breasts through her bra, before reaching in back, and unhooking it, then taking it off. Finally, she grabs the sides of her panties, and bends over to remove them.

Now completely naked, Kate pulls a chair up to the mirror, and sits down, leaning back, legs spread. Immediately, she begins to feel up her tits, squeezing and kneading them, as she lets out a moaning sigh. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she begins to squeeze her breasts more roughly, and her moans get more vocal. In our first close-up, she starts to pinch and pull on her hard nipples. "Mmm..."

We then see her hands slide down her soft belly, to her thighs, which she starts to caress. As she rubs her thighs, her hands move toward her pussy, until, in another close-up, she starts to rub her by now moist twat, sliding her middle finger inside her juicy slit, and moving it up and down slowly. "Uhmmm..." Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, Kate spreads her pussy open, and, back in the close-up, starts to rub her clit directly with the tip of her middle finger. "Hm!" As she rubs more vigorously, Kate's face starts to screw up, and she starts to let out little moans and whimpers. Finally, her brow furrows, and she lets out a breathy groan, as she cums.

We now see Kate lying on her bed, holding a tube of something, which she squirts onto her fingers, and then, in another close-up, rubs into her pussy, in a circle around her clit. "Huh...Hm..." As she rubs her snatch, Kate bites her lip, and cranes her neck up, while, with her free hand, she squeezes her tit hard. Back in the close-up, she starts to rub faster, her pussy getting audibly moist, and we also see her hips start to move, as, up above, she starts digging her nails into her tit, leaving white marks. Rubbing faster, Kate starts to buck her hips, and her breathing gets choppy, until her other hand leaves her breast, and starts rubbing her twat with the first. Writhing on the bed, almost to the point of convulsion, Kate starts breathing harder, whining on every exhale, until, finally, her hips lock up, and she lets out a strangled, throaty cry, as she again cums.

As she catches her breath, the camera moves in on her face, and she smiles back at it, as the scene fades out.


	26. Emma Stone

We see Emma lying on a bed, in a red blouse and denim skirt, feeling herself up and sighing vocally. She starts unbuttoning the blouse, revealing a lacy white bra underneath. Once her shirt's off, she undoes her skirt, and removes it, revealing white cotton panties. Emma then lifts her back up, unhooks her bra, and takes it off, tossing it aside. Again sighing, Emma starts feeling up her white tits, then licks her fingers, and, in our first close-up, rubs her pink nipples, making them hard.

She then runs her hands down her stomach, followed by her thighs, which she starts caressing, rubbing the insides. In another close-up, she pulls aside her panties, and, after again licking her middle finger, starts to rub her pink, ginger rimmed twat, rubbing around her clit with the tip of her finger. "Mmm..." With her other hand, she inserts her first two fingers, and moves them in and out slowly. "Huh..." she starts to moan, breathing hard, and shifting around a little, as, back in the close-up, we hear her pussy is getting very wet. Her fingers work faster and faster, until, suddenly, she clenches her teeth, and lets out a throaty groan through them.

After catching her breath for a moment, Emma reaches under the pillow, and pulls out a vibrator. The first thing she does is fellate it, then she turns it on, and, in another close-up, rubs it on her nipples. "Huhm..." After a moment of this, she moves it to between her legs, and, in yet another close-up, rubs it on her clit, before inserting it in her pussy. "Hunh..." she groans, face screwing up slightly, and starting to rock up and down, as, back in the close-up, she fucks herself slowly with the toy. "Oh, God..." she whispers, moving it in and out. As Emma toys her pussy, with her other hand, she starts clutching at herself, grabbing and squeezing one breast, as she lets out another groan. "Oh, God...Oh, God..." Emma fucks herself faster and faster, her pussy again audibly wet, until she once more clenches her teeth, and lets out a deep, raspy groan, arching her back and digging her nails into her tit.

Emma's chest rises and sinks quickly, as she pulls out the toy, and turns it off. Once her breathing slows down, she lifts one leg, and licks her middle finger, before moving it under her, and, in another close-up, inserting it in her pink, quivering asshole. "Mmm..." she moans, licking her lips. In yet another close-up, with the other hand, she starts diddling her twat, middle finger working her clit furiously. "Ssshhh!" Emma hisses through her teeth, face screwing up, as, alternating between the two close-ups, the fingers on both hands work faster and faster. "Hngh!" she groans hoarsely, starting to buck her hips, as she gets close to climaxing. Finally, lifting her ass off the bed, Emma cries out, "HAH!" as she cums for the third time.

Once more, Emma lies there, catching her breath. Suddenly, she looks at the camera, and blows a kiss, as the scene fades out.


	27. Millie Bobby Brown

We fade in on a shower, where Millie washes her soap sud-covered body, scrubbing her chest and stomach, her legs, her back, and her butt. She rinses off, and turns off the shower, then sits down on the floor. Looking down, she starts rubbing and playing with her nipples. "Hmm..."

She then moves one hand down, sliding down her stomach, until it gets to her pubic area. In our first close-up, we see her start to rub her pussy. "Uhm..." Millie sighs, fingers working her little clitty. Soon they start to move up and down her juicy slit. "Huh..." Millie moans, and bites her lip, brow furrowing. Back in the close-up, she inserts her first two fingers, and starts to move them in and out. "Ooh!" Grabbing her little titty, Millie finger-bangs her pussy faster and faster, and we can hear how wet it's getting. "Oh, fuck..." she gasps, starting to hyperventilate. Suddenly, she cries out, echoing against the shower walls.

After catching her breath for a moment, Millie reaches up, and pulls down the bath brush. She then starts rubbing the brush end on her pussy, causing her to twitch and squeak. After a bit of this, Millie turns the brush around, and rubs the end on her clit, then finally inserts it in her pussy, and starts fucking herself with it. "Huh!" she squeals, moving the wooden handle in and out, resulting in a squicking sound. "Hm! Oh, Guh..." As she fucks her pussy faster and faster, she starts to rub her clit. Finally, Millie lets out a high-pitched shriek, her whole body jerking, as she cums.

Again stopping to catch her breath, Millie then turns around, and gets on her knees. She then moves the brush behind her, and, in another close-up, inserts the handle in her tight little butt-hole. "Mmm!" she whines, as she pushes it in, then works it in and out. Meanwhile, with her other hand, she diddles her twat. "Oh, fuck!" she squeals, rubbing her clit furiously. As she gets closer to another orgasm, she fucks her ass harder, pulling the brush out slowly, then pushing it back in quickly. We get a shot of Millie's face, which looks like she's about to cry, as she wails shrilly. Suddenly, she screams, as she climaxes for the third time.

Once the orgasm subsides, Millie turns over again. Sitting there on the floor, she runs the tip of the brush's handle up and down her chest and stomach. Finally, she gets up, and walks off screen, as the scene fades out.


	28. Lauren Lapkus

We fade in on Lauren lying on her bed, in a tank-top, and a long, flowing skirt. She grabs the bottom of the shirt, and whips it off, tossing it aside, then undoes the skirt, and takes it off. Lauren then rubs herself through her bra, before pulling down the straps, then reaching under her back to unhook it, and taking it off. We then get a shot of her breasts, as she rubs and squeezes them. "Hmm..." she sighs, getting more vocal as, in our first close-up, her fingers encircle her nipples, making them hard. "Mm!" Lauren moans, biting her lip, brow furrowing, as she pinches and pulls them.

We then see Lauren's hands slide down her stomach, as she lifts her knees, and spreads them. She then starts rubbing her inner thighs, close to her white cotton panties. "Mmm..." In another close-up, she pulls aside the crotch of her panties, and starts rubbing up and down the center of her already moist pussy with her middle finger. "Uhm..." Lauren now seems to be chewing her lower lip, brow wrinkling, like she's going to sneeze. "Huh..." Her mouth then gapes open, as, back in the close-up, we see her middle finger move in and out of her juicy cunt. "Uhh!" she moans out loud, as her finger pumps faster in and out of her by now audibly wet pussy. Getting closer, Lauren starts to buck her hips, until the hand holding her panties grabs one of her tits, and she lets out a harsh, moaning cry.

Lauren lies there for a moment, catching her breath, running her finger-tips up and down her stomach. She then grabs the sides of her panties, and sits up to take them off, then lies back down. We then see, again in the close-up, as she starts rubbing around her clit in a circle. Meanwhile, her other hand moves under her, and, in another close-up, we see her insert her middle finger into her butt, and start thrusting it in and out, as, up above, her first two fingers move in and out of her pussy, resulting in a squicking sound. "Huhg...Uh..." Lauren's breathing gets choppy, and sounds strangled, as she gets closer to another orgasm. "Oh, Guh...Uhm!" Back in the second close-up, she now has her first two fingers in her ass, while, once more in the first, she again rubs her clit, faster and faster, until we hear a gurgling sound. Suddenly, Lauren screams, baring her teeth and arching her back, as her pussy squirts all over the bed.

As her orgasm subsides, Lauren's body gradually relaxes, until she's again flat on her back. "Hmm..." Lauren puts one arm under her head, which she turns sideways, looking down. With her other hand, we see her idly rub around her clit, as the scene fades out.


	29. Angourie Rice

We fade in on a bedroom, where the door opens, and Angourie enters, after first glancing cautiously to her left and right. She then kneels next to the bed, and roots around underneath, before pulling out a shoe box. Angourie opens it, and, inside, we find an assortment of toys.

Later, we see her in her own room, sitting on her bed, whipping off her shirt, followed by her bra, then she lies on her back, and takes off her shorts. She then sticks her hand in the box, and pulls out a finger vibrator, which she puts on her index finger, then switches on. In our first close-up, we see her touch it to her nipple. "Uhm...Hm..." She then touches her other nipple, moaning some more, then she slides her hand down her stomach.

In another close-up, she pulls aside her panties, and touches the vibe to her clit. "Uhm!" Angie moans, arching her back a little. "Mmm..." With her free hand, she cups and squeezes her breast, as, back in the close-up, she rubs the vibe on her clit in slow circles. "Huhm...Fff...Mm...." Angie starts to jerk her hips, as her finger moves slightly faster, her moans getting more shrill. "Huh! Ooh..." Angie's face starts to contort, and her breathing gets choppier, as she gets closer to orgasm. Suddenly, clutching at herself with her other hand, Angie's whole body jerks, as she lets out a shrill cry.

After catching her breath for a moment, Angourie reaches into the box again, pulling out a clear plastic dildo. In another close-up, she brings it to her lips, and licks the tip, before fellating the toy. She then slides it down her chest and stomach, ending, in yet another close-up, with her rubbing it up and down her wet pussy, before inserting it. "Unh! Hnn..." Angie bites her lip, brow furrowing, as, back in the close-up, she starts to fuck herself with the dildo. "Uh..." As she fucks her pussy, with her other hand, Angie squeezes her tit, digging her nails in slightly. Again in the close-up, we see her pull the toy out slowly, and push it back in hard, moaning on every push. Before long, she starts to fuck herself faster, craning her neck back and letting out a high-pitched whine, as she approaches another climax. Finally, she lets out a harsh grunt, biting down hard on her lower lip, as she cums again.

Angourie now lies on her side, and rummages through the box, finally pulling out a butt-plug, which she raises one eyebrow at. Hesitantly, she lies on her back again, this time with her knees up, and her legs spread. In another close-up, we see her insert her middle finger in her butt-hole and work it a bit, before pulling it out, and bringing in the plug. Holding her breath, Angie pushes it in, groaning, until it's all the way in. She then reaches into the box again, and pulls out a vibrating dildo, which she turns on, and rubs on her pussy, before pushing it in. "Mm! Hmm..." As she fucks herself with the vibe, she again starts to jerk, this time with the plug causing her to wince. Between the two, it isn't long before she again cums, this time screaming hoarsely.

Breathing hard, she pulls out the plug, grunting as it pops out. "Hmm..." Angourie sighs, smiling faintly, as the scene fades out.


	30. Mia Wasikowska

We fade in on Mia in the shower, standing with her back to the plumbing, feeling herself up. "Uhm...Hmm..." she sighs, head tilted back, as we see, in a shot of them, her squeezing and fondling her soapy breasts. "Mmm..." she moans, the tips of her fingers massaging her nipples.

She then tilts her head forward, wet hair hanging down, as her hands slide down her stomach, soap dripping down it. In our first close-up, her fingers get to work, rubbing and probing her pussy. "Huh..." As she plays with herself, Mia's brow starts to furrow, her mouth begins to gape open, and we hear her breathe hard. Back in the close-up, she inserts her middle and ring fingers in her cunt, and starts to pump them in and out. "Oh!" she whines, voice going up in pitch, as she fingers herself, faster and harder. "Oh! Oh, Guh...God..." Mia's legs start to bow, and she chews her lower lip, as she pushes herself closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, bracing herself with one hand on the shower wall, she throws her head back, and cries out, "GAH!"

Once the orgasm subsides, Mia turns around, and rinses off, then turns off the shower, and steps out. She then wipes off the mirror, and looks at herself, dripping wet. Almost immediately, she again starts to feel herself up, rubbing and pinching her nipples. She then picks up a pen sized object from the toilet tank, and gets down on the floor.

Lying on the bathroom rug, she moves one hand under her, and, in another close-up, inserts her first two fingers into her wet, pink anus. "Uhm..." she groans, as she moves them in and out. Mia then starts rubbing the object, a vibrator, on her pussy, up and down her juicy slit, and around her clit. "Ooh...Huh..." In yet another close-up, she inserts the toy in her cunt, and starts to fuck herself with it. "Huhn...Mm..." Mia's face screws up, and her voice again goes up a couple of octaves, as it cuts between her fingers moving deep into her ass, then out, and her rapidly moving the vibe in and out of her twat. "Hn! Huh!" Suddenly, she pulls the toy out, and starts rubbing her clit frantically, then she lets out a shrill scream, as we see her pussy spray all over the bathroom floor.

Once it stops, Mia lies there, catching her breath for a moment, then gets up, grabs a towel from the rack, and dries her hair off, as the scene fades out.


	31. Dafne Keen

We fade in on Dafne sitting on a couch at night, in her PJs, while we hear what sounds like porno on the TV, off screen. As she watches, she takes off her shirt, followed by her pants. Exhaling audibly, she starts rubbing her chest, and cupping her small, young breasts. We then see her spread her legs, giving us a view of her smooth, hairless pussy.

In our first close-up, Dafne starts fingering herself, and we again hear her breathe, more vocally this time, as they go in and out. "Uhm..." she starts to moan, and bite her lip, as, back in the close-up, we can hear her starting to get wet, when she pulls her fingers out, and spreads her juices all over her twat, before putting them back in. Up above, with her other hand, she pinches and pulls one of her nipples, as she closes her eyes, brow furrowing, and tilts her head back. Again in the close-up, Dafne continues spreading her pussy juice all over, including on her inner thighs.

Dafne then puts one leg up, and we see her other hand go behind her, then, in another close-up, she inserts the tip of her middle finger in her little butthole. "Mmm..." her moans get deeper and more vocal, and her breathing gets faster, as she fingers her butt, and diddles her now dripping wet twat. "Hm! Mm..." Her face starts to screw up, as she rubs and fingers her cunt faster. "Huh! Uh..." Her moans turn to squeals, and she starts to jerk her hips, as we can even hear in long shots how wet she is. Finally, letting out a shrill cry, and clutching her pussy, Dafne cums.

Continuing to watch the movie, Dafne licks and sucks her soaking wet fingers, as the scene fades out.


	32. Rose Byrne

We fade in on Rose standing next to a running bath, in a terry bathrobe. It then cuts, and she's lying in the water, naked. "Hmm..." As she lies there, eyes closed, she starts squeezing and fondling her tits, and rubbing her nipples. "Mmm..." she moans, arching her back slightly.

We then see her hands slide down her stomach, underwater, then down her thighs. One hand then moves over, and she starts rubbing her pussy up and down with her middle finger. "Huh..." she gasps, mouth gaping open, as she rubs and fingers her cunt. With her other hand, she again squeezes her tit, pinching and pulling on her nipple. Faster and faster, she rubs her twat in a circle, back jerking slightly every time her fingers pass over her clit. Suddenly, Rose lifts her ass up off the bottom of the tub, and lets out a vocal gasp.

Now, we see Rose on her bed, hair and body still dripping wet from the bath, audibly breathing, as she feels up her moist tits, and rubs her hard nipples. "Uhm..." Again, her hands move down her body, until, in our first close-up, she again rubs her pussy, fingers moving up and down on her clit. "Huh...Huhm..." Rose shifts and writhes on the bed, as she moves her other hand under her, and, back in the close-up, starts to finger her pussy hole, as her other fingers vigorously work her clitoris. "Mmm..." Rose whines softly, brow furrowing, then her face screws up, and she whines more vocally, "Mm!" Finally, Rose arches her back, and lets out another audible gasp.

As she lies there, catching her breath, Rose continues idly rubbing her pussy, the middle finger on her lower hand massaging the rim of her hole. She then pulls this hand back a bit, and, in another close-up, she inserts the tip of her middle finger in her moist, quivering anus. "Mmm..." she groans, grimacing a little, as she fingers her butt, while again rubbing her clit. By now, her breathing is noticeably dry and raspy, her chest and stomach rising and sinking, nipples now completely stiff. "Oh, God...Oh...Hmm..." Back in the close-up, Rose's pussy is so wet, it's dribbling all over her asshole, as she fingers it. As she gets closer, her body twitches and jerks, and she starts to buck her hips. Suddenly, her whole body doubles up, and she lets out a shrill cry.

Once her orgasm subsides, Rose lies back down, and stretches, then rolls onto her side, and dozes off, as the scene fades out.


	33. Britt Robertson

We fade in on Britt lying on her bed in only her panties, fellating a foam dildo. It cuts to our first close-up, where we see her slide the dick in and out, lips dragging on it slightly. With her other hand, meanwhile, in another close-up, she rubs herself through her panties, before moving them aside, and starting to rub and finger her already moist cunt. "Uhm..." she sighs, taking the dildo out of her mouth, and rubbing it on her lips. Back in the close-up, we see her work her middle finger in and out of her twat, while she rubs her clit with her thumb. "Mmm..." she moans, sucking on the dick's head.

Now, she's sprawled face down, on her knees, holding the dildo under her, as she continues to suck it off. Behind her, in another close-up, she continues to finger her by now audibly wet pussy. "Hmm..." she again moans onto the foam dick, brow furrowing, as she plays with her snatch. Back in the close-up, she spreads her pussy lips, while, with her middle finger, she rubs her clit.

We now see Britt, still in the same position, biting her lip. Behind her, in yet another close-up, she moves the dildo in and out of her pussy with one hand, while, with the other, she works her middle finger in and out of her asshole. "Ooh..." she moans, as, behind her, she pumps the dildo and her finger in and out, faster and faster, breathing at the same rate. "Oh, G...God..." As she fucks herself harder, we see both the dick and her finger coming out wet.

Now, Britt kneels on the bed, straddling the dick, and feeling herself up, as she moves up and down on it. In a shot of her pussy, we see it sucking off the dick, her pussy lips dragging on it, like her other lips did. "Ooh! Oh, fuck!" As she fucks the dick harder, she groans, "Unh!" baring her teeth, and arches her back.

Finally, we see Britt again on her back, legs in the air, face screwing up. "Oh, God! Fuck!" In another close-up, we see her thrust the dick in hard, body jerking with ever push. "Ooh! Shit! Fuck!" Suddenly, face contorting like she's crying, she lets out a loud, throaty groan, her body twisting as she cums.

Once the orgasm subsides, she pulls the cock out, brings it up to her lips, and sucks her juices off it, as the scene fades out.


	34. Jennifer Lawrence

We fade in on Jennifer lying on her bed, hair and body still wet from the shower, holding a tube of something, which she unscrews, then squeezes out some white creme onto her fingers on both hands. In alternating close-ups, Jen rubs the creme into her nipples, making them hard, and then pinches and tweaks them, sighing and chewing her lip.

Jen squeezes some more onto her fingers, then moves her hand down, while she spreads her legs. In another close-up, Jen starts to rub the creme into her pussy, moaning and craning her neck back. "Mmm..." With her other hand, Jen rubs and squeezes her tit, at one point bringing it up to her mouth, and licking her nipple. Back in the close-up, Jen spreads her cunt with her index and ring fingers, and inserts her middle finger in the hole. "Uhm..." As she masturbates, Jen grinds her hips, continuing to moan and sigh. Again in the close-up, Jen fingers herself faster and faster, and we can hear how wet she is, as her digits move in and out quickly. Finally, Jen arches her back, and lets out a loud, deep moan, as she cums.

After catching her breath for a moment, Jennifer turns over, and gets on her knees, ass and pussy pointed at the camera. Up front, she squeezes even more creme onto her fingers, then brings them back, and, in another close-up, rubs it into her pink asshole. "Hmm..." After thoroughly rubbing it in, Jen slowly inserts her first two fingers in her butt, groaning as they go in. She then moves her other arm under her, and starts to rub in a circle around her clit. "Fuck..." she whispers, slowly bucking her hips, as she diddles her twat and finger-fucks her ass. "Uh...Mm...Huh..." As she gets close to another orgasm, Jen's hips move faster, until she's basically humping air. "Huh!" Jen grunts, as it hits her.

Jen rolls onto her back again, and we see she's starting to sweat. After another pause, Jen reinserts her fingers in her ass, and again starts to rub her clit vigorously. "Hm..." In another close-up, we see her finger her ass hard, while the fingers on her other hand glide quickly over her pussy. "Uh! Huh! Hm!" Again, Jen starts to buck her hips, as both hands work fast and hard. Back in the close-up, we hear a gurgling sound coming from Jen's pussy. "Huh! Uh!" Jen's moans turn to whines, and her face screws up, as she goes faster and faster, until, with a loud, throaty groan, her body twists, and her pussy squirts all over the bed.

Breathing choppily, Jen takes her hands away from her ass and pussy, then stretches on the bed, smiling, as the scene fades out.


	35. Emily Blunt

We fade in on Emily lying in the bath, shoulders propped up so her breasts float on the surface of the water. Sighing, she starts to squeeze and fondle them, pinching and pulling on her nipples. "Hm..." Emily moans and bites her lip, as she squeezes her tits together, then she holds one to her mouth, and flicks her tongue on the nipple.

We then see underwater, as she starts to rub and finger her pussy. "Uhm..." In our first close-up, we see her insert her first two fingers in her twat, and begin to fuck herself with them. "Hm..." Emily starts to shift around in the bath, as her fingers move in and out faster. "Hm!" Emily's brow furrows, and her lips tighten, as she gets closer to orgasm. Starting to splash as she goes faster, Emily suddenly cries out, echoing against the bathroom walls.

After catching her breath for a moment, Emily turns over, and gets on her hands and knees, long, wet hair hanging down into the water. She then moves one hand behind her, and, in another close-up, inserts her middle finger between her cheeks, and into her wet butt-hole. "Hn..." Emily groans, as she moves it in and out of her tight ass. After a moment of working her finger in and out, her other hand moves under her, while she retains the position. In yet another close-up, we see her again insert her fingers into her pussy, and start fucking herself. "Huh! Ooh..." Emily bites her lip and cranes her neck up, as her fingers on both hands work her holes. Again, faster and faster she goes, until she lets out a high-pitched shriek, once more leading to a deafening echo.

Again pausing for a moment, Emily then gets up on the corner of the tub, and, in another close-up, now inserts the first two fingers on one hand in her butt, and then once again stuffs the digits on the other into her cunt, and fucks both holes. "Hm!" Emily groans, face contorting, "Oh, fuck..." This time, as she DPs herself, we hear her breathe audibly, letting out shrill whines on every exhale, as she goes faster and harder. "Oh...God..." Emily squeaks, face screwing up like she's about to cry, as she feels another orgasm coming. Finally, she cranes her neck up, and screams in ecstasy, as she cums for the third time.

Wheezing now, Emily rubs her thighs slowly, sighing. She then, with one hand, holds her pussy open, and starts to pee into the water, resulting in a loud splashing sound. Once she stops, Emily rubs her twat and moans, exhaling deeply, as the scene fades out.


	36. Sofia Boutella

We fade in on a darkened room, with city noises outside, where Sofia lies on an unmade bed in a tank and panties, with a fan blowing off-camera. After lying there for a moment, she takes her top off, and we see her body is covered in sweat. Sofia then proceeds to feel up her breasts, and rub her achingly hard brown nipples. "Huh..." she moans, exhaling, as she pinches them between her fingers, and pulls them.

Her hands then move down her stomach, before hooking her panties, and pulling them off her. Spreading her legs, Sofia rubs her clammy inner thighs, hands inching toward her hairy, dripping wet pussy. In our first close-up, she slides her middle finger between her brown pussy-lips, revealing the moist, pink inside. "Mmm..." Sofia bites her lip, as her fingers move up and down, massaging her clit. "Uhm..." Fingers moving in a circle, faster and faster, Sofia starts to writhe on the bed, until, with a loud groan, she cums. Once the orgasm subsides, Sofia pulls her fingers from her pussy, and sucks them.

After lying there for a while, Sofia turns on her side, one hand returning to between her legs, as the other moves in back, and, in another close-up, she starts rubbing and fingering her moist, sweaty asshole. "Hunh..." Sofia bites down on her bee-stung lower lip, as she works both holes, grinding her hips on the bed. Back in the close-up, we see her middle finger go in and out of her butt, all the way to the second knuckle. "Ah..." Sofia gasps, then chants under her breath, "Oui...Oui..." as her hips move faster. Suddenly, tossing her head back and almost biting through her lip, Sofia cums for the second time.

Breathing hard, Sofia rolls onto her back again, middle finger still in her ass, as, in another close-up, she alternates rubbing and two-fingering her by now drooling pussy. "Oui..." she groans, as her fingers glide over her throbbing clit, "Oui..." Sofia's face contorts, as she repeats "Oui! Oui!" louder and louder. Back in the close-up, we hear a faint gurgling sound, followed by Sofia grunting loudly and arching her back, as her pussy sprays all over the bed.

As her breathing slows to normal, Sofia sprawls out on the bed, arms over her head, revealing her hairy pits, and she turns her head and closes her eyes, as the scene fades out.


	37. Cobie Smulders

We fade in on Cobie walking into her kitchen, wearing an unbuttoned shirt with no bra, and panties, holding a cup of coffee. She looks out the back door, then sits down, placing her coffee on the kitchen table. Now sat, Cobie pulls open her shirt, revealing her hard, pencil eraser nipples. In our first close-up, she feels her breasts up and fondles them, then starts rubbing around her nipples in a circle. "Hmm..." Cobie sighs, tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, Cobie now directly rubs and pinches her nipples.

Cobie's hands then slide down her stomach, while she opens her legs. "Huh..." Cobie moans softly, as she rubs her thighs, before pulling her panties aside. In another close-up, she moves her middle finger up and down her pussy, and her moans get more vocal. "Mmm..." Cobie bites her lip, and again tilts her head back, as, back in the close-up, she holds her pussy open with both hands, then starts rubbing up and down the pink inside with her index finger. "Um..." Cobie groans, breathing hard, and shifting around in her chair. Again in the close-up, she now rubs her clit, moving up and down in the chair, as her breathing deepens. "Oh, fuck..." she gasps, rubbing her clit faster and faster, before grabbing one tit roughly, and letting out a loud, deep grunt.

Slumping in her chair, Cobie looks around the room, then at the table, where she sees a candle, which she picks up. Holding it, Cobie gets up for a second to pull down her panties, then sits back down and kicks them off. In another close-up, she rubs the candle up and down now dripping wet pussy, then inserts it. "Mmm..." Cobie starts to slowly fuck herself with the candle, while rubbing close to her cunt with the other hand. "Ahm..." Cobie stretches out, so her ass is on the edge of the chair, as, back in the close-up, we can hear how wet she is as she works the candle in and out faster, while now rubbing around her clit. "Oh, God..." Cobie's brow furrows, as she gets close to another orgasm. Finally, one leg jerking up, she grunts out loud, as she again cums.

Slowly lowering her leg, Cobie pulls the candle out of her twat, and brings it up to her lips. In one more close-up, she sucks her juices off it, as the scene fades out.


	38. Brie Larson

We fade in on Brie in the shower, picking up a bottle of body wash, which she pours over her large, pale breasts. She then puts the bottle down, and proceeds to lather them up, which soon turns to squeezing and fondling. "Hmm..." Brie moans, leaning against the shower wall, as her hands knead her big, squishy, soapy titties. She starts squeezing them harder, and rubbing her nipples, making them hard and pointy, like pencil erasers.

Brie then starts lowering one hand, sliding it down her stomach, toward her thighs. "Huh..." Brie's brow furrows, and she bares her teeth, as her hand moves between her legs, and, in our first close-up, we see her middle finger moving in and out of her soapy pussy. "Ouh..." Brie moans vocally, pinching one nipple between her thumb and forefinger, as she fingers her cunt faster and faster. "Ooh..." Brie starts gasping repeatedly, back jerking with her moans, "Ohgod...Fuck..." As she gets closer to orgasm, we hear her hand collide wetly with her area, as she fucks herself faster. Suddenly, Brie's face contorts, and she lets out a loud, raspy moan, as she cums.

As she recovers, Brie slides down to the floor, and onto her back, with her legs up. The hand on her tit moves under her, and, in another close-up, she rubs her pink, dripping wet asshole with the tip of her middle finger, before pushing it in, with a slight groan. As she fingers her butt, she two-fingers her pussy now, moving them in and out in a fucking motion. "Ooh...God..." Brie groans, craning her neck back, and chewing her lower lip. Back in the close-up, she starts to fuck both holes faster, even, at one point, putting a second finger in her butt. "Oh! Oh, God! Huh!" As Brie finger-fucks her holes harder, she clenches her teeth, and her tits jiggle with the motion. Suddenly, her body tenses up, and she lets out a loud scream through her teeth that echoes against the bathroom walls, as she climaxes, even harder this time.

Gasping for breath, Brie takes her fingers out of her holes, and she again grabs her big tits, and kneads them roughly, whimpering faintly, as the scene fades out.


	39. Elizabeth Debicki

We fade in on Elizabeth walking naked through French doors, out onto her patio, and approaching an outdoor shower. She pulls a chain, and immediately starts rubbing her body with a bar of soap she was palming, as the hot water rains down on her, wetting her short hair. After washing, she rinses off, then turns off the shower, and then she squats down, leaning back against the wall. Looking down, Elizabeth spreads her pussy with one hand, and starts peeing. "Hmm..." Once she stops, in our first close-up, Elizabeth starts moving her hand up and down, fingers rubbing on either side of her clit, going into her cunt. "Uhm..." Elizabeth tilts her head back, and, with her other hand squeezes and fondles her breast, rubbing her hard nipple with her fingertips. "Huh..." she moans breathily, brow furrowing, as her hand moves faster up and down her snatch. As she goes faster, her breathing gets more vocal, until, gasping and clutching her pussy, she cums.

She then stands up, and walks over to an outdoor couch, which she spreads out on. After playing with her nipples for a bit, Elizabeth starts rubbing her thighs, sighing. She then lifts one leg up to her body, brings one hand around, and, in another close-up, inserts her middle finger into her moist butthole. "Hnn..." she groans softly, showing a little bit of teeth through her lips, as she works her long finger in and out of her tight butt. With her other hand, she continues to rub and finger her now audibly moist quim. "Ooh..." she moans, tossing her head back. Back in the close-up, we see her cunt drooling all over her asshole, as both hands move faster. Suddenly her face screws up, and she grunts, "Hng! Uh!" as she cums a second time.

After catching her breath for a moment, Elizabeth sits up, then slides off the couch, again into a squat. She then moves one arm behind her, and, in another close-up, inserts her middle and ring fingers in her ass, and once again plays with her pussy, rubbing and fingering up and down. "Uh..." she groans, as she starts moving up and down, riding her fingers with her asshole. "Ohg...Uhm..." Back in the close-up, Elizabeth's pussy is practically gushing, as, with sharp, quick motions, she works her pussy. "Ohf..." she gasps, her voice going up a couple octaves, then cries out, voice cracking, as she cums for the third time.

Pulling her fingers out, Elizabeth slides down the front of the couch, sitting on the deck, and, breathing hard, looks down at her pussy, as, in another close-up, she again starts peeing, not as strongly as before, dribbling all over the patio. Once she stops this time, Elizabeth tilts her head back and sighs, idly playing with her cunt, as the scene fades out.


	40. Michelle Gomez

We fade in on Michelle sitting in front of a dressing room mirror, in a frilly black bra and panties. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gropes and squeezes her large tits through her bra. "Mmm..." In a shot of them, she kneads and massages her tits, pushing them together. Michelle then pulls down her bra straps, undoes it in the back, and slides it off her. Looking down at them, Michelle spits on her finger, then touches it to her nipple, then does the same with the other, before rubbing and tweaking both nipples, moaning as she pinches them between her fingers.

Michelle then starts rubbing her thighs, on either side of her panties, and then begins rubbing the middle of the already moist black fabric. "Hmm..." She then, in our first close-up, pulls her panties aside, and starts to rub and finger her wet, hairy pussy. "Huh..." she exhales vocally, as she rubs her clit in a circle with her middle finger. She then suddenly grabs her tits, and squeezes them hard. "Ssh!" Back in the close-up, her hands move down again, and she holds her sopping wet cunt open, then inserts her middle finger, and we can hear how wet she is, as she finger-fucks herself. "Ooh..." she gasps, "Fuck..." as she finger-bangs herself with one hand, and furiously rubs her clit with the other. Finally, groaning loudly, back jerking, she cums.

After catching her breath for a moment, Michelle turns around, kneeling on the chair, ass pointed at the mirror, and pulls her panties down. In another close-up, she reaches over her back, and inserts her middle finger in her butthole, then moves her other hand between her legs, and again spreads her pussy, and rubs her clit. In a shot of her face, we see Michelle cup her tongue, as she sighs pleasurably. Back in the close-up, her middle finger goes in and out of her ass, while she rubs her clit faster.

Suddenly, she gets down off the chair, and sits on the vanity counter. She picks up her lipstick, and does her lips, then puts the cap back on, and, in another close-up, sticks it up her ass. Michelle then carefully unscrews one of the light bulbs from around the mirror, and, in yet another close-up, starts rubbing the hot bulb on her pussy. "Ssh..." Michelle breathes in, as she rubs it on her clit, then pushes it against her hole. "Ooh...fuck..." Eventually, she puts the bulb down, and, back in the close-up, starts vigorously two-finger fucking her pussy. "Oh, fuck...yesss..." As she does this, we again hear how wet she is. "Huh! Hm..." Fingering herself faster, we hear a faint gurgling sound, then, crying out harshly, Michelle pulls her fingers out, and her pussy sprays all over the place.

Breathing hard, Michelle leans her head back, and whispers, "Fuck..." as the scene fades out.


	41. Sally Field

We fade in on Sally sitting in an office, behind a desk, in a flowy white blouse, working on her laptop. A shot from the side shows her wearing a black pencil skirt, and black nylons. Sally finishes her document and saves it, then switches windows to a web browser, where she types in an address, and a porn site comes up. She clicks on a video, and, as it starts up, she starts unbuttoning her shirt, then takes it off, and tosses it aside.

Watching the video, beginning to look aroused, she starts rubbing the top of her breasts, then through her black bra, before finally taking that off, too. In a shot of her chest, Sally feels herself up, rubbing and pinching her hard, pointy nipples. "Hmm..." As she gets more into it, her hands drift downward, sliding down her stomach, then, leaning back in her chair, we see another shot from the side, where she pulls up her skirt. In a shot from under the desk, she starts rubbing her thighs. "Ooh...Hmm..."

Finally, in our first close-up, she pulls aside her black panties, and starts rubbing and fingering her already sopping wet pussy. "Mmm..." Sally's brow furrows, and she bites her lip, as, back in the close-up, we can now hear how wet she is. As she rubs herself faster and faster, her breathing speeds up as well, until, with a vocal gasp, she cums.

Sitting and watching the video as she catches her breath, Sally then opens her desk drawer, and pulls out a vibrating dildo. In another close-up, we see her lick and suck the tip, before turning it on. In yet another close-up, she inserts the dildo in her pussy, and starts fucking herself with it. "Uhhh..." she moans, "Fffuck..." as the vibrating plastic cock moves rhythmically in and out of her pussy, and, with her other hand, she fondles her breast, and pinches and pulls her nipple. "Oh, God!" She suddenly moans out loud, then, again biting her lip, she tosses her head back, and lets out a high-pitched cry, muffled by her teeth.

Gasping for air, Sally turns in her chair, and leans back further, keeping her eyes on the screen, as she pulls the vibe out of her pussy, turns it off, and sucks her juices off it. She then places it on the desk, and, in another close-up, inserts her first two fingers in her by now drooling cunt. "Fuck me..." she whispers, as she starts finger-banging herself. As she quickly finger-fucks her pussy, we hear a wet squicking sound. "Oh, God..." she moans, eyes closed, head tilted back, "Your cock is so hard..." As she fingers herself faster, she starts humping her hand, until, not biting her lip this time, she screams, face contorting, and, pulling her fingers out, she squirts.

"Oh, fuck..." she gasps, then, sucking air, Sally turns back toward the computer, and backs out of the video, as the scene fades out.


	42. Natalie Portman

We fade in on Natalie standing next to a bathtub, which is filling up. Once it's almost full, she turns the cold handle, turning it off. She then gets in, gasping vocally as she sets foot, then lowers herself in. Once she's lying in the tub, we see there are ice cubes in with her. Teeth chattering, Natalie rubs and tweaks her achingly hard nipples under the water. "Hmm..."

Closing her eyes, she moves her hands down, and rubs her thighs, then, in our first close-up, starts to rub her pussy under the water. "Huh..." As she masturbates, Natalie trembles from the cold water, and also the sensation, as, back in the close-up, she works her middle finger in and out of her twat, while, with her other hand, she rubs and digs her nails into her thigh. Getting closer to orgasm, Natalie starts to yelp and whimper, brow furrowing, as, again in the close-up, her first two fingers move in and out of her pussy fast enough to cause ripples on the surface. Suddenly, body tensing up, Natalie lets out a shrill cry that echoes in the bathroom.

Now, we see Natalie sitting on the toilet, still wet and shivering slightly from the icy water, rubbing a vibrator on her pussy. In another close-up, she inserts the vibe, moaning as she fucks herself with the humming toy. As she does this, Natalie squeezes her breast, and pinches and pulls on her still hard nipple. "Yesss..." she sighs, tilting her head back, as, back in the close-up, she pumps the toy in and out of her cunt. Natalie's hand moves down from her breasts, and she rubs her clit, her legs starting to shake, as she gets close to cumming. Suddenly, she bites her lip, and lets out a high-pitched whine through her teeth.

Some moments later, we hear the shower running, as Natalie sits with her legs open, looking down at her cooch. In another close-up, she starts to pee, which we hear hit the water. Once she stops, Natalie stands up, flushes, and gets into the steaming shower.

Inside, we see Natalie standing under the head, leaning back against the wall, with one foot up on the side. She then moves one hand behind her, and, in another close-up, inserts her middle finger in her asshole, while she again starts to rub her pussy. "Oh...God..." Natalie whispers, amplified somewhat by the bathroom's acoustics. We then get alternating close-ups, as one middle fingers moves in and out of her butt, while the first two on her other hand pump in and out of her pussy. "Mmm..." Natalie moans, face starting to contort. As the fingers on both hands go faster, her moans turn to whines, and her hips start to jerk, until, throwing her head back and letting out a throaty cry, Natalie cums.

As Natalie's orgasm subsides, she slides down the wall, wet hair clinging to it, until she's sitting on the side. "Fuck..." she gasps, as the scene fades out.


	43. Aubrey Plaza

We fade in on Aubrey in the shower, with one arm up, shaving her pit with a safety razor, then repeats with her other arm. After, Aubrey turns the shower off, then sits on the edge, and, in our first close-up, starts to shave her pubic mound.

Once that's smooth, Aubrey turns the razor around, and starts rubbing the handle up and down her clit. "Hm..." she moans, closing her eyes, as the rubber handle massages her button, getting her wetter and wetter. At one point, she brings it up to her mouth, and, in another close-up, licks and sucks her juices off it, before tracing a line down her chest and stomach, and, back in the first close-up, inserting it in her pussy. "Oh..." she sighs, moving the handle in and out of her audibly wet twat. She moves it in and out faster and faster, starting to jerk her hips, and almost fall off the edge. After a minute or so of this, Aubrey takes the handle out, and proceeds to rapidly move it side to side over her clit. "Huh!" she gasps, sounding like she's hiccupping, "Huh! Huh!" Finally, her body tenses up, and she lets out a strangled cry, as she cums.

Audibly catching her breath, Aubrey slowly rubs the handle over her clit. She then leans back, putting one foot up on the edge, and, in another close-up, inserts the handle in her butt-hole. With her other hand, she starts to vigorously rub her clit in a circle, while, back in the close-up, she pumps the handle in and out of her butt. "Oh, God..." she moans, as she inserts her middle and ring fingers in her pussy, and starts to fuck herself with them. "Ohf..." she gasps, as, once again, we hear how wet she is. As Aubrey gets closer to another orgasm, her face contorts, and she clenches her teeth. Finally, she lets out a loud, deep cry, which echoes against the bathroom walls.

Once again catching her breath, Aubrey takes the razor handle out of her ass, and, in another close-up of her mouth, again licks and sucks on it. She then slides down into the empty bathtub, her wet hair sticking to the side. After placing the razor in the shower caddy, Aubrey slides down further, raising her legs in the air. She then moves one arm under her, and in yet another close-up, plunges her first two fingers in her moist butthole, while, with the other hand, she again finger-bangs her pussy. "Oh...God..." Aubrey groans deeply, face screwing up, as, back in the close-up, we now hear how wet both holes are. "Mm! Fuck..." As she once more approaches climax, Aubrey starts to gasp raspily, moaning on every exhale. Finally, again clenching her teeth, Aubrey lets out a rough cry through them, face looking angry as the third orgasm hits her.

As her body relaxes, Aubrey sighs with a little moan. Putting one arm behind her head, Aubrey lies in the empty bathtub, her other hand idly tracing up and down the middle of her chest, as the scene fades out.


	44. Jaimie Alexander

We fade in on Jaimie standing in front of a full length mirror, where she takes her shirt off, followed by her jeans, then her black bra, and finally her black panties. Now naked, running her fingers down the middle of her chest and stomach, we see she has a bandage at the top of her inner thigh, which she then peels off, revealing a snake tattoo, the head pointed up, toward her vagina.

Jaimie then starts rubbing the tattoo with her fingertips, and we hear her moan softly. After a moment of this, in our first close-up, her fingers enter her already moist pussy. As she moves them in and out, Jaimie's other hand moves up to her breast, which she cups, and squeezes. "Hmm..." Jaimie moans, eyes closed, teeth dragging across her lower lip, as, back in the close-up, we see her dripping wet fingers pump quickly in and out. Fingering herself faster and faster, we see Jaimie's knees start to tremble. Finally, letting out a raspy cry through her teeth, Jaimie's legs almost buckle as she cums.

Once the orgasm subsides, Jaimie moves a hassock up to the mirror, and sits down, spreading her legs, so her pussy, and even her asshole, are visible in it. In another close-up, Jaimie starts rubbing her clit with her middle finger. Her other hand, meanwhile, she moves under her, and starts rubbing her butt-hole, moaning as both middle fingers caress her nether-regions. "Mmf..." Jaimie tilts her head back, again biting her lip, as, back in the close-up, she inserts the tip of her finger in her butt, while the other one rubs around her clit. As she gets close to another orgasm, Jaimie breathes choppily, twitching a little. Again in the close-up, the finger on her clit goes faster and faster, until, clutching her pussy, Jaimie lets out a shrill whine as she again cums.

Catching her breath, Jaimie reaches next to her, and picks up a snake-shaped vibrating dildo, which she, in another close-up, inserts in her pussy, and then turns on. "Huh..." Once it's on, she lines up the stimulator bit with her clitoris. "Huh!" she gasps vocally, voice going up a couple of octaves, as her other hand again rubs her thigh where the tattoo is. As she gets close to yet another climax, she starts to fuck herself with the dildo, while her other hand rubs her clit vigorously. Suddenly, with a harsh scream, she cums for the third time.

Sighing, Jaimie pulls the dildo out, and rubs it up and down her now drooling pussy, then turns it off, and traces up and down her stomach with the tip, as the scene fades out.


	45. Naomie Harris

We fade in on Naomie walking on the beach, toward the water, in a white terry robe, at dawn. As she reaches the point where the waves break and roll back, she slips the robe off, and walks into the water naked.

Some minutes later, she walks out, dripping wet, then lies down next to her robe. Closing her eyes, Naomie starts feeling up her large breasts, and rubbing her dark brown nipples, which are hard from the cold water. "Uhm..." she moans, giving her tits a good squeeze.

We then see one hand slide down her stomach, as she spreads open her legs. In our first close-up, Naomie rubs up and down the middle of her brown pussy. "Hmm..." Naomie then starts rubbing her clit in a circle, which causes her lips to part, revealing the pinkness inside. Her other hand then comes down, and she spreads her cunt open, allowing her to massage her clit more directly. "Huh..." As she rubs herself more vigorously, Naomie breathes in and out deeply, and her hips start to grind. "Oh...Oh, God..." she moans under her breath, before jerking her hips, and letting out a loud, deep moan, as she cums.

After lying there for a moment, Naomie turns over on her knees, where we see the sand has stuck to her cheeks, and she has white streaks on her skin from the salt water drying on her. Brushing her ass off, Naomie moves one hand behind her, the other under, as, in another close-up, she inserts her finger in her tight butthole, and once again starts rubbing her pink pussy with the other hand. "Ooh...yes..." she moans, hair covering her face as she bows her head. Back in the close-up, she pumps her middle finger in and out of her ass, while she two-fingers her cunt. "Ooh...God..." As she fingers both holes, her tits rub up and down on the sand, the friction on her nipples enhancing her pleasure. "Oh, God..." she whimpers out loud now, "Oh, God..." As she fingers her pussy harder, we can hear how wet it is, before, now letting out a harsh yelp, she again climaxes.

We now see Naomie lying in the surf, the waves washing her body, as, in another close-up, she now has two fingers in her butt, while she frantically rubs her clit. "Oh, yes...OH! God..." Naomie throws her head back, grimacing, as she works towards yet another orgasm. "Oh, fuck..." she gasps, her fingers working her clit furiously. "Oh, God, I'm gonna..." Suddenly, Naomie thrusts her hips, and lets out a shrill whine, as she cums for the third time.

After she cums, Naomie lies there, catching her breath, again feeling her tits up, the waves continuing to hit her naked body, as the scene fades out.


	46. Imogen Poots

We fade in on Imogen sitting in the dark, on her laptop, in a long t-shirt that hangs off one shoulder. Her finger moves over the touch pad, then she clicks, and, on the screen, a girl-girl porno scene starts playing. Immie sits back in her chair, and starts to lift up her shirt, before just taking it off, and tossing it aside.

Immie then licks her finger-tips, and starts to rub her nipples, making them hard and wet, before sliding her hands down her stomach, and, in our first close-up, she pulls her black cotton panties aside, and starts rubbing her already moist pussy. It cuts between the screen, where one girl is eating the other one out, and Immie's fingers moving over her pussy like a tongue. As the other girl moans, Imogen starts to gasp and moan, biting her lip and furrowing her brow. Back in the close-up, Imogen rubs her clit faster and faster, until, with a strangled gasp, she cums.

We now see Immie take the laptop onto the bed with her. She clicks again, and, on screen, we see another girl-girl video, this time of one girl performing analingus on the other. As she watches, Imogen lifts one leg up to her body, and moves one hand behind her. In another close-up, we see her insert the tip of her middle finger in her tight, pink butt-hole. In front, meanwhile, Immie again rubs her pussy, this time starting to hump her own hand, as she fingers herself harder. Suddenly, driving her finger all the way in her butt, Immie gasps, grimacing, as she again climaxes.

Imogen now has a foam dildo in her hand, as she clicks one more time, and, on-screen, we see a woman suck a guy off, and Immie starts to fellate the dildo. Later, on-screen, we see the guy's cock move in and out of the woman's pussy, while, lying on her back, head turned to the screen, Immie fucks her own pussy with the toy. In another close-up, we see the dildo pump in and out of her drooling cunt. "Oh! Oh, God..." Imogen writhes and squirms on the bed, as she fucks her audibly wet cunt.

Now, we see the guy on-screen fucking the woman in the ass, and, in one more close-up, Imogen now has the toy in her juicy butt, as she frantically diddles her twat. As she fucks her ass harder, her face turns red, and she bares her teeth. Finally, with a hoarse shriek, digging her nails into her pussy, Imogen cums for the third time.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Imogen closes the laptop, then rolls over, her back to the camera, as the scene fades out.


	47. Maisie Williams

We fade in on Maisie in the shower, washing her body with a loofah. As she washes her breasts, she moans from the loofah rubbing against her nipples, and so starts to bear down, chewing her lip. As she gropes one tit through the loofah, her other hand moves down, and, in our first close-up, she starts to rub and finger her wet pussy, breathing hard, her middle digit gliding over her dripping clit. "Huh!" she squeaks, mouth gaping and brow furrowing, starting to grind her ass against the wall. Suddenly, digging her nails into her pussy, and doing the same with her tit, Maisie lets out a shrill squeal, which echoes against the shower wall.

As she catches her breath, Maisie slides down onto her ass, wet hair sticking to the wall behind her. She then grabs the bottle of body wash, and, in another close-up, pours it on her cunt, and we see the blue gel run into her nooks and crannies. She then starts rubbing the loofah on her pussy, and starts twitching and breathing choppily, as her twat lathers up. "Huh! Huh! Huh!" Maisie sounds like she's hyperventilating, as she rubs her pussy faster and faster, soap suds dripping on the floor and down her thighs. "Ohg..." she gasps, as she rubs herself fast enough to make her wet titties jiggle. Her back jerking, Maisie suddenly screams, which lingers in the bathroom for a few seconds.

Taking quick and shallow breaths, Maisie takes the loofah off her pussy. Catching her breath, in another close-up of her soapy twat, we see her start peeing, cutting through the suds, and going down the drain, as she relieves herself for a full thirty seconds.

Once she stops, she stands up, and grabs a vibrator off the shelf, then squats, rubbing some soap on it from the loofah. She then, in another close-up, shoves the vibe in her pink asshole, and starts to fuck herself. "Ah! Hunh!" Maisie leans back against the wall, so we get a good shot of her pussy, and her ass beneath it, as she fucks it hard with the toy, gasping and whimpering. Digging the nails on her other hand into her tit, Maisie fucks herself harder, squicking noise audible from her butt-hole, until, in spite of her not even touching her pussy, with a loud shriek, Maisie cums.

With a wet pop, Maisie pulls the toy from her ass, then sits back down, and sucks the toy, sighing, as the scene fades out.


	48. Amiah Miller

We fade in on Amiah laying in a bathtub, wet hair streaked back. Underwater, we see her young body, chest and stomach rising and sinking as she breathes. One hand slides down from the edge of the tub, into the water, and, in our first close-up, she begins to rub her thirteen-year old twat. "Hmm..." Amiah moans, closing her eyes and gently biting her lip. Back underwater, her middle and ring fingers move up and down her hairless pussy. "Oh...Huh..." Amiah's voice squeaks, as her fingers move faster, bringing her closer to orgasm. Suddenly, her eyes pop open, and she gasps vocally, as she cums.

After catching her breath for a second, Amiah turns over, onto her hands and knees, where we see the soapy water run down her barely-teenage ass, and drip off her just developing breasts. Amiah reaches back, and she grimaces slightly, front teeth again over her lower lip, as, in another close-up, she inserts her middle finger, up to the first knuckle, into her moist, young butthole. "Mmm..." she sighs with a slight groan, licking her top lip. Around back again, her other hand comes from underneath, and she rubs around her little clitty with her first two fingers. "Ooh..." she moans breathily, brow furrowing, as both hands get to work. "Huh!" Amiah lets out a shrill gasp, as she gets closer to another orgasm. Suddenly, body shuddering, Amiah yelps, as she cums a second time.

Now, Amiah's sitting on the floor, back against the tub, wet hair clinging to her shoulders, and dripping down her almost flat chest. Down below, we see her middle finger is now up to the second knuckle in her tight butt, while, with her other hand, she furiously rubs her clit. "Hm! Huh!" Amiah's face contorts, and she breathes raspily, as she gets close to another erotic high. Suddenly, plunging her finger all the way in her ass, and tossing her head back, Amiah cries out, echoing against the bathroom walls, as she climaxes one more time.

Some minutes later, we see Amiah in a terry robe, leaving the bathroom, as the scene fades out.


	49. Rashida Jones

We fade in on Rashida awakening in her bed in the morning. Sitting up, Rashida rubs the back of her neck, smiling and bleary-eyed. After a moment or so, she throws the covers off her, then whips her tank top off, and lies back. Looking up at the ceiling, she runs her fingers around her brown nipples in circles, bringing them closer until, in alternating close-ups, she starts rubbing and pinching them, moaning softly. We get a shot of her mouth, as she licks her fingers, then continues playing with her nipples, making them wet.

Sighing, Rashida's hands then slide down her stomach, toward her panties, and, in another close-up, we see her rub herself through them. "Hmm..." She then pulls her panties aside, and starts to rub and finger her wet, brown and pink pussy. "Shh..." she breathes in with a hiss, face starting to screw up, as, back in the close-up, her fingers go in and out of her already audibly wet cunt. With her other hand, meanwhile, she rubs around her clit. "Ohg..." Rashida groans throatily, and then starts chewing her lower lip, and bucking her hips a little. Again in the close-up, her fingers pump in and out of her twat, while the middle finger on her other hand moves rapidly side to side over her clit. Finally, with a vocal gasp, Rashida cums.

Catching her breath for a moment, Rashida's fingers idly grasp the sides of her panties, then she sits up, and pulls them off, tossing them off the bed. Laying back down, she lifts one leg, then moves one hand under her, and, in another close-up, inserts the tip of her middle finger in her asshole, while, with the other, she starts finger-fucking her pussy. "Ooh!" Rashida moans raspily, starting to shift and squirm, and lift her ass up off the bed, as, back in the close-up, she fucks herself so hard, we can hear her palm slap against her cunt. "Oh, God..." she groans, and again bites her lip, as she starts almost convulsing. With an even louder gasp than before, another orgasm hits her.

Rashida lays there for a moment, then rolls on her side, and opens the drawer on her night table, pulling out a vibrator. On her back again, Rashida fellates the toy for a second, then turns it on, and rubs it on her nipples, before drawing it down her stomach, and, in yet another close-up, rubbing it on her clit. "Mmm..." Rashida moans through her teeth as she once again bites her lip, brow furrowing. Back in the close-up, she rubs the vibe up and down her pussy, then inserts it and starts to fuck herself. "Ohf..." she groans, looking down at it, rubbing her thigh with her other hand. "Oh, fuck..." Rashida whispers, face contorting as she lays back again. Again in the close-up, she fucks herself fast and hard, her other hand furiously rubbing her clit. Eventually, with a muted scream, a third powerful orgasm washes over her.

Pulling the toy out of her pussy, Rashida turns it off, and licks her juices off it. Rashida then lays there, stretching, and then gets up, and walks off camera, as the scene fades out.


	50. Rose Leslie

We fade in on Rose standing in a t-shirt and panties with a cup of tea, watching as it rains outside. After a moment, she puts her tea down, strips her clothes off, and walks outside, then lies down on a lounge chair. As the cold rain falls on her, she feels up her wet body, and, in our first close-up, rubs her painfully hard pink nipples.

She then moves one hand down, and, in another close-up, starts to rub and finger her pink twat, ginger pussy hair saturated and sticking to her pale skin. "Um..." Rose moans, and bites her lip, and we see the hair on her head is as wet as down below, where, back in the close-up, we see her middle finger move in and out of her pussy, making a squishing noise all the while. "Ooh..." As her fingers work faster, Rose starts to shake, partly from cold, and partly from the approaching orgasm. Again in the close-up, we see her first two fingers pump in and out of her cunt faster and faster, Rose starting to writhe and squirm on the lounger. Suddenly, she arches her back, and lets out a strangled cry.

We now see Rose inside, shivering, as she lays a towel on the bed, then lies on it, while, outside, we hear thunder and see flashes of lightning. Again, her hands caress her cold, clammy skin, then we see one hand move under her, and, in another close-up, she inserts her middle finger in her tight, pink butthole, as her other hand again gets to work on her pussy. "Hmm..." Rose licks her lips, already starting to again writhe on the bed, as, back in the close-up, one middle finger rubs her throbbing pink clit, while the other moves in and out of her ass. As she gets closer to orgasm, Rose starts bucking her hips, moaning and gasping all the while. Suddenly, her mouth gapes open, and she lets out an almost inaudible sound, while, again in the close-up, her pussy squirts, her hips jerking slightly, as the fluid continues coming out of her for several seconds.

As she catches her breath, Rose stretches, then lies there, smiling, as the scene fades out.


	51. Noomi Rapace

We fade in on Noomi coming out of her room late at night, naked and covered in sweat, her hair looking like she just came out of the shower. She goes to the TV, picks up a VHS tape, and puts it in the VCR on top, then she reclines in the chair in front of them, picks up a remote, and hits a couple buttons, turning the TV on and starting the tape, which turns out to be a 90s lesbian porno.

As she watches, Noomi runs her fingers down her chest, and we see her brown nipples are achingly hard from the moisture. Her hand continues down her stomach, through her bush, ending, in our first close-up, with her fingers going into her moist snatch. "Hmm..." Noomi sighs, then starts licking her lips, as her fingers plunge into her cunt. With her other hand, she starts rubbing, then pinching and pulling one of her nipples. Back in the close-up, we can already hear how wet Noomi's cunt is, as her now dripping wet fingers pump in and out. On the screen, meanwhile, we hear one woman cry out as the other eats her, and face starting to contort, Noomi's fingers go faster. "Oh..." she moans breathily, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Again in the close-up, her fingers go in and out like a piston, until, suddenly, her whole body seizing, Noomi lets out a loud, aggressive sounding scream.

Noomi sits watching for a bit, until it comes to another scene between two women. Down below, we see Noomi move her hand under her, and, in another close-up, she inserts her middle finger in her moist, sweaty asshole, while, with her other hand, she starts rubbing her clit. "Huhm..." Noomi bites her lip, looking intently at the screen, as, back in the close-up, her middle finger pumps in and out of her ass, and she rubs her clit in a circle, body shuddering slightly every time her finger moves over it. On screen again, we hear another woman cry out, as Noomi fingers her ass and rubs her clit faster and faster, brow furrowing, and baring her teeth. Suddenly, she digs her nails into her pussy as she again throws her head back, and screams, her and the woman in the movie cumming at the same time.

Once the orgasm subsides, Noomi pulls her finger out of her ass and sucks it. She then turns off the TV and VCR and gets up, and we see the sun starting to come up outside. Noomi walks back into her bedroom, and closes the door, as the scene fades out.


	52. Natalia Tena

We fade in on Natalia sleeping in a bright, sunny room, on an unkempt bed with no covers. As we move in closer, we see her moist with sweat, hair matted to her forehead, from the heat of the sun. "Mmm..." Natalia moans in her sleep, then rolls onto her back, and her eyes open. As she looks up at the ceiling, her hands move up to her chest, and she starts squeezing and fondling her tits, and rubbing and pinching her hard nipples. "Hmm..."

Her hands then slide down her stomach, ending at her hirsute minge. In our first close-up, Natalia spreads her pussy, revealing the pink inside, and, while holding it open, starts rubbing her clit with one hand, and fingering herself with the other. "Uhm..." Natalia moans, and bites her lip, as, back in the close-up, we can hear how wet she is, her fingers working faster. "Mm! Hm..." Natalia's body starts to shake, and her moans go up in pitch, as she diddles her drooling cunt faster and faster. Suddenly, her hips start to spaz out, then, arching her back, her mouth gapes open, and she lets out a vocal gasp.

Once the orgasm subsides, Natalia rolls onto her stomach, and opens a drawer on the night table, then pulls out a vibrating dildo, and then rolls onto her back again. Turning the vibe on, in another close-up, she rubs it up and down her oozing cunt, before inserting it. "Fff...Uhh..." Natalia breathes hard and chews her lip as, back in the close-up, she fucks herself with the dildo. "Hmm...Mmm..." As the toy slides in and out, with her other hand, Natalia rubs and even digs her nails into her thighs. "Oh, fu...I'm gonna..." Natalia mutters to no one in particular, as her hips again start to jerk. "Oh, fuck...Oh, fuck...Ooh..." Finally, face screwing up, Natalia lets out a shrill whine through her tight lips.

Now, we see her bent over on her knees, as, in another close-up, she rubs the vibe on her asshole, moist from sweat and her pussy drooling all over it, then, with a deep groan, she inserts it slowly, wincing as it hits a certain spot. With her other hand, Natalia once again plays with her twat, as the toy plunges in and out of her ass. "Hm! Hm..." Natalia's face contorts as she fucks her ass harder, making a wet squicking sound. Her pussy, meanwhile, we hear gurgle, a second before, with a loud, deep groan from her, Natalia's cunt spits and squirts all over the bed.

Natalia lies down again, and stares at the ceiling, catching her breath for a moment, before getting up, and walking off screen, as the scene fades out.


	53. Jennifer Connelly

We fade in on Jennifer coming in the front door of her house, wearing a skirt suit, and carrying a briefcase, which she puts down next to the door, then goes upstairs.

Moments later, we see her reclining on a couch in her room, pulling open her overcoat, then starting to unbutton her blouse. Jennifer then opens that, revealing her large, bare breasts, which she starts feeling up, and rubbing around her pink nipples, making them hard and pointy. "Hmm..." she moans, as she starts to squeeze and fondle her tits, tilting her head back, and licking her top lip.

Jennifer then lifts her skirt, and in our first close-up, pulls aside her panties, and begins to rub and finger her moist, pink, hairy pussy. "Uhm..." Jennifer chews her lower lip, as, back in the close-up, her middle finger rubs her clit up and down, while, with her other hand, she rubs her thigh, even squeezing it a little. As she masturbates, we see Jennifer's chest rise and sink as she breathes hard. "Huh..." Jennifer moans out loud, brow furrowing, and again licking her lips, then her breathing gets more vocal, as, back in the close-up, her finger moves faster up and down, and her cunt is visibly sopping wet, some of her pussy hair even sticking to her skin. "Huh! Huh! Huh!" Jennifer moans loudly on every exhale, as she rubs herself faster and faster, until, grimacing, she cries out, voice cracking.

After taking a second to catch her breath, Jennifer gets up, and takes her clothes the rest of the way off, then gets on her bed, grabbing a vibrating dildo off her night table. Jennifer turns the vibe on, then places it between her tits, which she starts kneading, even digging her nails in. "Ahm..."

Jennifer then moves the toy to between her legs, and, in another close-up, rubs it up and down her drooling twat, before inserting it. "Mmm..." Jennifer's face contorts, as, back in the close-up, she starts to fuck her now audibly wet pussy with the dildo. "Yesss..." she hisses, lower lip twitching, as, again in the close-up, she pumps the toy in and out faster. "Fuck me..." she then whispers, like she's imagining getting fucked. As she gets closer to orgasm, she starts to grind her hips, until, again digging her nails into her tit, Jennifer grimaces, and lets out a shrill whine, her head falling back as the orgasm subsides.

Again taking a second to catch her breath, Jennifer then gets up, and walks off screen, as the scene fades out.


	54. Winona Ryder

We fade in on Winona walking into her bathroom, where, in a montage, she washes her face and brushes her teeth. She then looks at herself in the bathroom mirror, leaning on the wall behind her, and rubbing herself through her old tank top, which she then whips off, her big tits bouncing out.

She then rubs the sides of her breasts with the backs of her hands, before cupping and fondling them. "Hmm..." Moaning, Winona soon graduates to squeezing, then kneading, all the while rubbing and pinching her hard, pink nipples. "Huhm..." Winona tilts her head back, digging her fingers into her soft tit-flesh. Her hands then slide down her pudgy belly, one going into her panties, exposing a little bush. "Uh..." Winona moans, and bites her lip, as her hand starts to move up and down inside her panties. In a close shot of them, we can hear a squicking sound, as her fingers make her wetter and wetter.

Breathing hard, Winona suddenly pulls down her panties, then puts one foot up on the sink, showing us her wet, hairy pink pussy. Looking at it in the mirror, in our first close-up, Winona starts to rub and finger her oozing cunt, spreading her juices all around the outside, including her pussy hair. "Oh, God..." Winona's voice squeaks, face contorting, as her fingers work her twat. "Huh...Huh..." Winona breathes hoarsely, and her knees start to shake. Soon, she feels her leg is about to buckle, so she takes her foot down, and leaves.

We then see her back on her bed, knees up, one arm under her. In another close-up, we see Winona has her middle finger inside her moist butthole, up to the second knuckle, as her other hand furiously works her clit. "Oh...God..." Winona's voice trembles slightly, and her hips start to spasm, as she gets closer to climaxing. "Hm!" Winona's face screws up, and she gnaws on her lower lip, as her fingers move faster and faster, until, letting out a loud, raspy moan, she cums. Back in the close-up, her pussy spurts all over the bed.

Once the orgasm subsides, Winona lies there, wheezing a little as she catches her breath, hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. After a moment or so, Winona gets up with a groan, and walks off screen, as the scene fades out.


	55. Rachel Weisz

We fade in on Rachel sitting in the bath, washing her arms and legs with a bar of soap. She then scrubs her shoulders and chest, soon moving to her large breasts, which she rubs with the bar until they're thoroughly soaped up. "Hmm..." Rachel sighs, smiling, feeling up her soapy tits, and rubbing her finger-tips over her hard nipples.

After fondling herself for a bit, Rachel lifts herself out of the water, and sits on the edge. Picking up the bar again, she soaps up her soft, pudgy belly, then moves down, and, in our first close-up, rubs it on her hairy pink pussy. "Mmm..." Rachel moans, as her pussy hair creates a lavish amount of lather, which drips down her cunt. Back in the close-up, she rubs the side of the bar on her clit. "Mm..." Rachel groans, tilting her head up and licking her lips. She rubs herself with the bar, like she's humping it, and starts to shake, until, brow furrowing, she gasps vocally, squeezing one tit hard.

As her orgasm subsides, Rachel puts the bar back in the tray, then she rubs her soapy thighs, sighing. One hand then moves back to her area, and, again in the close-up, she starts to rub her sudsy cunt. "Huh...Hm..." Rachel breathes hard, moaning on every exhale, as her fingers move frictionlessly over her throbbing clit. "Uh!" Rachel grunts, her body starting to shudder. "Oh...fuck..." Her voice shakes, and her face contorts, as, once more in the close-up, we see her pussy start to spit, her fingers moving faster and faster, until, her whole body seizing, Rachel throws her head back and screams shrilly, and her cunt squirts, hitting the water with a tinkling sound, as it continues spurting for a couple of seconds.

Once she recovers, Rachel stands up, and grabs the showerhead, then rinses the soap suds off her body, taking a few seconds on her twat. Now clean, she turns off the shower, steps out, and grabs a towel, as the scene fades out.


	56. Lena Headey

We fade in on Lena sitting on a stone floor, naked, hunched over, with her back to the camera. After rubbing her shoulders a bit, she grabs a big bottle of oil, pops the cap, and pours it down her back, flowing over her back tattoo. Lena then sits back, and pours it over her chest and stomach, and then proceeds to rub it into her jiggly titties, her pudgy belly, and even her thighs.

She then pours some directly onto her hairy bush, and, in our first close-up, it trickles onto her pink cunt, which she then starts rubbing. "Mmm..." Lena smiles and closes her eyes, as her fingers massage her cunt up and down. "Hm...Uhm..." Lena moans, brow starting to crease, as, back in the close-up, she rubs her twat faster, making an audible squicking sound from the oil, and probably somewhat from her pussy juices mixing with it. "Huh!" Lena breathes hard, and her face contorts, mouth gaping, as she looks down at her pussy. "Oh, God!" she moans deeply, tilting her head back. Again in the close-up, she now has her fingers stuffed in her pussy, while she rubs her clit with the other hand. Starting to bounce around like she has to pee, Lena's lips are tight, as she lets out a shrill, muffled whine. "Oh!" she suddenly moans loudly and breathily, back spazzing out.

After catching her breath for a moment, Lena gets onto her knees, then pours the oil onto her ass, which, in another close-up, runs down her crack, and over her asshole. She then inserts her first two fingers all the way in, and starts to fuck herself with them. "Ungh..." Lena grunts as her fingers pump in and out of her ass. "Oh, fuck..." she then gasps. After finger-fucking her butt doggy-style for a bit, Lena gets onto her side, one knee up, and, back in the close-up, continues to finger her ass fast and hard, again making that squicking sound. "Oh, God..." she moans, voice shaking, "I'm gonna cum..." She again closes her eyes, and starts to make that whining sound, until, again in the close-up, in spite of her not even touching her pussy, Lena not only cums, but her pussy squirts, spraying all over the floor, and she lets out a deep, throaty groan.

Once the orgasm subsides, Lena lies back and catches her breath, hard nipples pointing straight up, as the scene fades out.


	57. Sophia Lillis

We fade in on Sophia lying on the couch, flipping around on the TV. Not finding anything, she turns it off and tosses the remote away, then rolls onto her back. Looking up at the ceiling, Sophia casually runs her fingers up and down the front of her pink tank top, before whipping it off, revealing her white cotton bra. She then reaches under her, and unhooks her bra, then removes it.

Sophia then starts rubbing her chest and soft belly, then her pink nipples. In our first close-up, Sophia moves her fingers in a circle around her nipples, making them hard, and then pinches and pulls them. "Hmm..." Sophia then brings her thumb and forefinger up to her mouth, and licks them, then, back in the close-up, rubs and tweaks her nipple with them.

After doing this for a bit, Sophia hooks her jeans with her thumbs, and, lifting her ass up off the sofa, pulls them down, panties with them, and then kicks them off. Sophia then begins to rub her thighs, hands inching toward her pink, ginger-rimmed pussy. In another close-up, Sophia starts to rub her already visibly moist cunt with her middle finger. "Huh...Hmm..." Sophia breathes hard, and licks her lips, as she looks down at her juicy twat. Back in the close-up, we can hear how moist Sophia is getting, as her middle finger now plunges in and out of her cunt. "Hm! Hmm..." As she gets closer to orgasm, Sophia's face twitches, her body trembles, and her legs start to spasm. Suddenly, she tosses her head back, closes her eyes, and lets out a high-pitched whine, face contorting.

After her orgasm subsides, Sophia lies there, and smells her fingers, then sucks some of her juice off them. She then lifts her ass up again, while moving her other hand under her, and, in another close-up, sticks her middle finger in her pink butthole, which is moist from her pussy drooling on it. Sophia then starts directly rubbing her clit with her first hand, while already starting to buck her hips. "Oh...God..." Sophia's face turns red, and she bares her teeth, as she furiously works her clit. Back in the close-up, we hear a faint gurgling sound, as she rubs herself faster and faster. Suddenly, Sophia grimaces, and lets out a deep, throaty groan, as, again in the close-up, her pussy squirts, spitting all over the couch for a couple of seconds.

Once she stops, Sophia lets out a vocal sigh, and then idly rubs her wet thighs. She then closes her eyes, and appears to nod off, as the scene fades out.


	58. Melissa Benoist

We fade in on Melissa coming out onto her front porch at night, in a white dress, and sitting on a bench. Looking out on her front lawn, she starts to fiddle with her straps, before undoing them, and pulling down the front. She then starts to feel up her breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers. "Uhm..." Melissa sighs, licking her lips, before moving one hand down, and lifting her skirt up. In our first close-up, she rubs her inner thigh for a moment, before moving her panties aside, and inserting her middle finger in her quickly moistening pussy. "Ooh..." Melissa moans, tilting her head back, as she plays with herself. Back in the close-up, she now has two fingers in her cunt, pumping in and out.

Melissa then lays down on the bench, and pulls the dress down off her. Now in just her panties, Melissa licks her fingers, and again plunges them into her twat, while, with her other hand, she begins to play with her clit. "Ouhm..." Melissa purrs, as, again in the close-up, her middle finger massages her button. She then lifts her leg, moves her first around, and reinserts her first two finger in her pussy, while her ring finger she pushes into tight, puckered asshole. "Oh, God!" she groans, starting to writhe on the bench, as the hand on her clit goes faster and faster. "Huh! Huhm! Ohf...Ohg..." Once more in the close-up, Melissa works her pinky into her butthole. "Oh, God! Huh!" Melissa starts to buck her hips, breathing rapidly, face screwing up. Finally, arching her back and letting out a shrill cry, Melissa cums.

Once her orgasm abates, Melissa relaxes on the bench for a moment, sucking her fingers, before getting up, picking up her dress, and going back inside.


	59. Jessica Chastain

We fade in on Jessica coming out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around her, wet hair slicked back. She walks through the house to her bedroom, where we next see her lying on her bed, towel under her. As she lies there, Jessica starts to feel up her large breasts, and pinch and pull her pencil-eraser nipples. "Mmm..." Jessica sighs, and licks her lips. She then slides one hand down her still hot, damp belly, towards her ginger bush.

In our first close-up, Jessica slides her middle finger between her light pink pussy-lips. "Uhm..." Jessica moans, and starts to chew her bottom lip, as her finger moves up and down, making her wet. "Ooh..." Jess then plunges her finger into her juicy, darker pink hole. "Ohg..." She starts to writhe around, as she fingers herself faster and faster. Back in the close-up, we can now hear how wet she is, as her finger pumps in and out. Suddenly, she bites down on her lip, digs her nails into her tit, and lets out a vocal gasp, her back arching slightly.

Now, Jessica's on her knees, squeezing and kneading her cheeks. In another close-up, she begins to massage her pink, quivering anus with the tip of her middle finger, before inserting it. "Hunh..." Jessica groans, head sideways on the bed. As she fingers her butt, with her other hand, she starts to rub her clit. "Ouhm..." Back in the close-up, her finger thrusts in and out of her audibly moist asshole, before she pulls it out, then puts it back in, accompanied by her ring finger. "Ah..." Jess grimaces, and bites the blanket under her. Her fingers on both hands move faster, until, releasing the blanket, Jess lets out a throaty cry, voice cracking, as she plunges her fingers into her pussy.

Jess is again on her back, legs splayed, as, in another close-up, she continues to two-finger her ass, while she vigorously rubs her throbbing pink clit. "Huh! Unh..." Jess starts to buck her hips, as both hands work her holes aggressively. "Huh! Huh! OH!" Jess' face contorts, and she thrusts her hips, lifting her ass off the bed, letting out a raspy scream.

Once her third orgasm subsides, Jessica lies on the bed, catching her breath, and running her wet fingers up and down her stomach and chest, as the scene fades out.


	60. Kristen Bell

We fade in on Kristen sitting on the toilet, as we hear her pee, then get a brief close-up of her pussy, as a powerful stream comes from it. Cutting back to Kristen, we hear a lawnmower outside, and she moves the curtain next to her aside, and looks out the window. Outside, we see a(possibly underage) young man mowing the lawn next door without a shirt. Cutting back, Kristen licks her lips. Letting go of the curtain, Kristen closes her eyes, then starts rubbing her thighs, smiling. "Tommy!" she starts saying to herself, "I'm old enough to be your mother! Also, I live next door! You think your parents would be okay with you getting it on with the neighbor lady?" One hand slides between her legs, and Kristen moans. "Well, when you put it like that...I have wanted to fuck you for...You don't wanna know how long..."

Kristen spreads her legs, and, in another close-up, we see her rub and finger her pussy, still dripping with pee. "Uhm...Hmm..." Kristen's lip trembles, as her middle finger starts to work her clit, while, with her other hand, she gropes one of her tits through her t-shirt. After doing this for a minute, Kristen grabs the bottom of her shirt and whips it off, and her titties bounce out. She then feels herself up, groping and squeezing them. "Mmm..." Kristen moans, tilting her head back and again licking her lips. Back in the close-up, she starts to finger her wet pussy. "Oh, God, Tommy..." Kristen whispers breathily, brow furrowing, "You want me to suck your cock? God, I wanna suck it so hard! I wanna suck your cock until it explodes in my mouth!" As she says this, her voice lowers to a growl, while her fingers plunge in and out of her cunt faster and faster, until, with a deep, throaty groan, she cums.

We now see Kristen on her bed, lying on her back, sucking on a glass dildo. She then moves it between her legs, and, in another close-up, inserts it in her drooling snatch. "Ooh! Huh..." As Kristen fucks herself with the toy, she continues, "Oh, God, Tommy, you're so fucking hard!" Back in the close-up, she drives the dildo hard into her pussy. She then starts rocking up and down, causing her tits to bounce and jiggle. "Oh, God!" Kristen's face contorts, as she starts to cry out. "Oh, God!" Again in the close-up, we can hear how wet Kristen is, as she fucks herself hard and fast. Suddenly, her back arches, and she gasps so loudly, it sounds like a shriek.

Now, Kristen is on her knees, ass in the air, and one hand behind her back, rubbing the dildo up and down her ass-crack. "Yeah, put it in..." In another close-up, after rubbing the toy up and down a bit longer, she inserts it, groaning. "Yesss..." Kristen hisses, as she pushes the dildo in and out. "Oh, trust me, Tommy...This feels good for me, too..." After fucking herself slowly for a bit, Kristen grips the toy like a knife, and starts jabbing her ass with it, face screwing up like she's going to cry. "Oh, God, Tommy! Fuck my ass hard!" Back in the close-up, her ass now makes wet sounds as she fucks it. "Oh, God! Baby, you're gonna make me cum!" Suddenly, shoving the toy in deep, Kristen buries her face in the bed, and lets out a shrill, raspy scream into it, as her pussy unexpectedly squirts all over.

Breathing rapidly, Kristen gasps, "Fuck..." before pulling the dildo out with a wet pop, and collapsing on her side. She then brings it to her mouth, and sucks it, as the scene fades out.


	61. Lulu Wilson

We fade in on Lulu laying on her bed, in only a pair of white cotton panties. As she stares up at the ceiling, Lulu starts to idly play with her nipples. "Hmm..." she sighs, her fingers moving in slow circles. After a while, one hand moves, and slides down her stomach, arriving between her legs.

In our first close-up, she starts to rub and finger her pussy through her panties, prodding the place on them where her hole is. "Uhm..." Lulu moans, licking her lips, and starting to writhe on the bed. Back in the close-up, she prods her hole faster, and we can see her panties starting to get wet, as we hear her gasp and sigh. "Hmm! Mm..." As Lulu pokes her pussy faster, her squirming gets more pronounced. Again in the close-up, her middle finger is rubbing up and down, and we can now hear how wet she is. "Uh! Huh!" Suddenly, with a high-pitched groan, Lulu picks her ass up off the bed, as she cums.

Once again in the close-up, Lulu pulls her panties aside, and starts to directly rub and finger her moist, twelve year old cunt. "Mmm..." Lulu whines shrilly, brow furrowing, starting to twist and squirm on the bed. Back in the close-up, Lulu's pussy makes a squicking noise as she fingers it, faster and faster. "Huh! Ooh!" Lulu starts to buck her hips, and chew her bottom lip. She continues to finger herself, going faster and faster, until, body seizing up, Lulu lets out a high-pitched cry. "Huh!"

Barely pausing, Lulu grabs the sides of her panties, and pulls them down, and past her feet. She then reaches under her with one hand, and, in another close-up, starts to rub her little butthole. After a moment, she pushes the tip of her middle finger in, groaning softly, then, with the other, starts to rub her little clitty. "Uh...Huh..." Lulu starts to shake slightly, as one middle finger works her clit, and the other pokes and prods her butt. Before long, she lets out a long, vocal gasp, while starting to buck her hips, then, suddenly, a throaty groan, as her pussy squirts all over the bed, going for a good five seconds.

Once she stops, Lulu again lays back, and looks up at the ceiling, this time with a tiny smile on her face, as the scene fades out.


	62. Felicity Jones

We fade in on Felicity lying on a bed, in a skirt and translucent blouse, which clings to her, as she is covered in sweat. Felicity unbuttons her shirt, then, on opening it, starts to feel herself up through her white bra, then undoes it in the middle, and, in our first close-up, pinches and pulls her hard, pink nipples.

She then reaches down with one hand, under her skirt, and, in another close-up, pulls aside her white, cotton panties, and begins to rub and finger her dripping wet pussy. "Uhm..." Felicity moans, biting her lip, as, back in the close-up, we can already hear how wet she is, as her middle finger plunges into her cunt, and comes out moist.

We then see her turn on her side, and move her other hand behind her, and pull more of her panties aside, then, in another close-up, inserts her middle finger in her moist, sweaty asshole. "Huhhh..." Felicity groans, then licks her lips, as her finger pumps in and out of her butt. Again in the other close-up, we see Felicity two-fingering her cunt, so fast it makes a squicking noise, while, around back, she also has two fingers in her ass, pumping in and out.

Felicity rolls onto her back again, fingers still in her butt, while, above that, she rubs her clit vigorously. "Hnh!" Felicity grunts, clenching her teeth. as she wanks her pussy, intent on cumming. Suddenly, Felicity's face contorts, and she lets out a shrill whine, seconds before her cunt squirts, spraying the bed.

Catching her breath, Felicity lies on her back for a moment, before turning onto her side again, pulling a pillow under her head, and closing her eyes, as the scene fades out.


	63. Zoe Bell

We fade in on Zoe in her basement gym, working out on the bench press. As we get close, we see her skin glisten with sweat, and her hair matted to her forehead. She does one last rep, and lays the barbell on the rack, before sitting up. After taking a drink from her water bottle, Zoe pulls down the straps on her sports bra, then takes it off. Sitting there for a moment, she starts to run her fingers over her breasts, before graduating to fondling. "Hmm..." As she begins to squeeze them, Zoe pinches and pulls on her hard nipples.

Zoe then starts to rub her inner thighs through her yoga pants, before taking them off, panties with them, and then laying back on the bench. In our first close-up, she continues rubbing her thighs, then moves one hand toward her pussy, and starts to rub her clit in a circle. "Huh..." Her other hand, meanwhile, rubs her thigh harder, before moving in, and starting to finger her moist cunt. "Ahm...Hmm..." As she plays with herself, Zoe furrows her sweaty brow, and starts to chew her lower lip. Back in the close-up, her middle finger works her clit furiously, while, with her other hand, she two-fingers her now audibly wet twat. "Unh...Hn..." Zoe rubs and fingers her snatch faster and faster, until, arching her back and letting out a muted groan, she cums.

Zoe lays there for a moment, idly rubbing her pussy, before lifting one leg, and putting her foot up on the bench, and then reaches under her with one hand, and, in another close-up, starts to rub her moist, sweaty asshole with the tip of her finger, before inserting it up to the second knuckle, and slowly working it in and out. "Uhm..." With her other hand, meanwhile, she again starts to finger her drooling cunt, her fingers dripping wet. As she goes on, Zoe starts to breathe choppily, and buck her hips. "Huh...Uh...Mm..." Zoe's face now contorts, and she looks about to bite a hole in her lip, as, back in the close-up, her fingers work faster, her asshole now as wet as her pussy. "Haaauuh!" she suddenly moans loudly, thrusting her hips, then repeats, "Uhhh!"

As her back relaxes again, Zoe stares up at the ceiling, running her fingers through her wet hair, as the scene fades out.


	64. Mary Elizabeth Winstead

We fade in on Mary sitting on the floor in the corner of her apartment, in her underwear. "Hmm..." she sighs, as she starts rubbing the tops of her breasts, before pulling the cups of her bra down slightly, and, in our first close-up, rubbing and pinching her hard nipples. "Uhm..."

In another close-up, she then moves her panties aside, and starts rubbing her hairy pussy with her first two fingers. "Hmm..." Mary starts to chew her bottom lip, as she lowers one bra strap, and begins to squeeze and fondle her breast, while, back in the close-up, she spreads open her pussy with her index and ring fingers, and rubs up and down the moist, pink inside with her mid digit, inserting the tip periodically. "Uhm-hm..." She begins to squirm on the floor, legs kicking a little, as she starts to finger-fuck herself. Again in the close-up, her pussy makes a wet squicking sound, as her middle finger plunges in and out. Suddenly, she gasps vocally, and drives it all the way in.

Breathing hard, Mary franticly whips her bra and panties off, then lays out on the floor, and picks one knee up, while moving one hand under her. In another close-up, she inserts her middle finger in her tight butthole, moist from her pussy drooling all over it, and slowly pumps it in and out, before continuing to rub her pussy, concentrating on her pulsating clit. "Huh..." Mary gasps raspily, tossing her head back, then whines, "Ohg...God..." Back in the close-up, Mary now has her first two fingers in her butt, as she rubs her clit faster and faster, breathing choppily as she approaches another orgasm. Suddenly, grimacing and legs spazzing out, Mary shoves her fingers all the way in her ass and digs her nails into her pussy, as she again cums.

Sighing, Mary sprawls out on the floor for a moment, then gets up, picks up her underwear, and walks off screen, as the scene fades out.


	65. Cate Blanchett

We fade in on Cate waking up on a hot morning, so thoroughly drenched with sweat that her white tank and panties cling to her skin. Sighing, she grabs the bottom of her shirt, and whips it off. "Hmm..." she moans softly, as she feels her breasts, and rubs her achingly hard nipples.

She then caresses her soft belly with her finger-tips, before sitting up, grasping the sides of her panties, and pulling them off, over her feet. Laying back down again, she moves her fingers down her stomach, and, in our first close-up, begins to rub and finger her already moist ginger snatch. "Uhm..." she moans, as her dripping wet middle finger plunges in and out of her cunt. At one point, she takes it out, and sucks her juices off it, then continues, now two-fingering herself. "Huh...Ohm...Hm..." As her fingers move in and out, faster and faster, we can hear how wet she is, and see her pussy drooling down her cheeks and on her thighs. "Ohg...fuck..." Cate's breathing gets rapid and choppy, as she fingers herself, faster and faster, until, with a raspy yelp, she cums.

As she lies there, catching her breath, she idly continues fingering herself, alternating between hands. She then moves one hand under her, as she lifts one leg, and, in another close-up, plunges her dripping wet fingers inside her moist, sweaty asshole. "Mm...Ohf..." she gasps, sweaty brow furrowing, as she two-fingers both holes. Back in the close-up, her fingers move in unison, pulling out of her holes slowly, then pushing in fast and hard. "Huh...Huh...Huh..." Cate gasps vocally, and starts to buck her hips, as she feels the orgasm approaching. Suddenly, grimacing, she arches her back, and lets out a shrill whine through her clenched teeth.

Once again catching her breath, Cate lies there, sucking the fingers from her pussy, then the ones from her ass, as the scene fades out.


	66. Claire Foy

We fade in on Claire walking through her house in a man's shirt, hair damp from the shower. She sits down, and leans back in her chair, then, closing her eyes and sighing, she starts to run her fingers down the middle of her moist chest, then down the front of her shirt. "Hmm..." She then starts to unbutton the shirt, and eventually pulls it open, exposing her breasts and belly. "Mmm..." she moans, as she begins to tweak her pink nipples, pinching them between her fingers.

She then slides one hand down her stomach, and into her white cotton panties. "Uhm..." she bites her lip, as we see her fingers get to work under the cloth. With her other hand, meanwhile, she continues manhandling her nipple. Finally, she moves this hand down, while she pulls out the first, and, in our first close-up, pulls aside her panties, and starts diddling her pulsating clit. "Ohf..." Brow furrowing, Claire begins to writhe in the chair, arching her back as her fingers go faster.

"Ohg...Hmm..." Suddenly, Claire scoots forward in her chair, and lifts one leg, then moves the hand holding her panties under her, and, in another close-up, plunges her middle finger in her moist, pink butthole. "Oh...fuck..." she groans, shifting around in the chair, as she rubs her clit faster and faster. "Huh!" Claire gasps, face contorting. She starts bucking her hips, as she finger-fucks her butt. Suddenly, voice cracking, she cries out shrilly, and her hips lock up as she cums.

As the orgasm subsides, Claire slowly relaxes in her chair. Sighing, she idly rubs around the rim of her navel, as the scene fades out.


	67. Emmy Rossum

We fade in on Emmy in her attic, dusting off a full length mirror. As she stands there, looking at herself, she starts to idly feel herself up through her sweater. After a moment, she pulls off the sweater, revealing a black bra underneath, then tosses it aside. Continuing to look at herself, she rubs underneath the bra with her fingers, then pulls the straps down, unhooks it in the back, and takes it off. Emmy now feels up her bare breasts, and pinches her pink nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

She then undoes her jeans, and drops them, leaving her in only a pair of black panties. "Hmm..." Emmy sighs, as she rubs her thighs, before finally bending down and taking off the panties. Eyes on her hairy bush in the mirror, in our first close-up, Emmy starts to rub and finger her moist, pink twat. "Huhm..." Emmy chews her lower lip, as, back in the close-up, her now dripping wet fingers plunge in and out of her drooling twat. "Ssh..." she hisses, then, brow furrowing, whimpers, "Oh, fuck...". As she gets close to climaxing, Emmy suddenly takes her fingers out, and sucks her juices off them.

Putting them back in, she moves her other hand behind her, and, in another close-up, sticks her middle finger between her cheeks, and deep into her pink, quivering asshole. "F-fuck...Ohg..." Emmy's face contorts, as she fingers her ass, and diddles her practically gushing cunt. "Oh, God..." As she gets closer again to her orgasm, we see her juices running down her thighs, and she starts to bounce like she has to pee.

After a bit longer, her knees threaten to buckle, so she grabs a nearby chair, slouches in it, and spreads her wet thighs. Again fingering her ass with one hand, with the other, she starts to furiously rub her clit, squealing and spazzing out in the chair. Her gasps get more vocal, until, arching her back and letting out a deep, orgasmic groan, her pussy sprays all over the mirror.

Emmy sits there, catching her breath a moment, then sits up, picks up the cloth she used on the mirror earlier, and wipes her pussy juice off it, before standing, and picking up her clothes, as the scene fades out.


	68. Lizzy Caplan

We fade in on Lizzy lying in bed, naked, under disheveled sheets. Moaning in her sleep, she starts feeling around next to her, then opens her eyes, to find the space empty. "Goddammit..." she grumbles, then lies on her back. Sighing, she throws the sheets off her, and, after lying there a moment, she begins to feel up her breasts. As she rubs and squeezes them, she starts to pinch and pull her nipples.

She then moves one hand down, between her legs, and, in our first close-up, starts to rub her clit with her first two fingers. "Uhm..." As she plays with herself, the other hand moves down, and she massages her thigh. Back in the close-up, she spreads her pussy open with both hands, then lets go, and continues masturbating, rubbing her clit with one hand, and fingering her dripping wet hole with the other. "Huh..." she groans, starting to jerk her hips, "Hm..."

Lizzy moves one hand under her, and, again in the close-up, inserts her dripping wet fingers in her hot, tight asshole. "Ohf..." As Lizzy finger-bangs both holes, she starts to grind her hips, and her face contorts from pleasure. "Ooh! Oh, fuck..." We hear a slapping sound, as her fingers go in and out of her holes faster. Suddenly, thrusting her hips in the air, Lizzy cries out, voice cracking, as she cums.

After lying there for a second, catching her breath, Lizzy rolls over, opens her night table, and pulls out a rubber, flesh-colored dildo. On her back again, she moves the toy down to her pussy, and, in another close-up, inserts it, and starts to fuck herself, slowly at first. "Ooh..." Lizzy moans, and bites her lip. Back in the close-up, we see the dildo is dripping wet as it pumps in and out of her cunt. "Oh, fuck..." she moans, brow furrowing, as she starts to speed up. "Oh, fuck...Hunh..."

Suddenly, she pulls the toy out, and turns over, on her knees. She then, in another close-up, rubs the tip of it on her now moist asshole, before inserting it, with a deep, throaty groan. "Ohh...fuck,,," Lizzy's face tenses up, as her asshole loosens, allowing her to fuck it faster and harder. "Fuck! Fuck! Huh!" She fucks her ass more and more aggressively, until, with a high-pitched shriek, she again cums.

Lying on her back again, Lizzy brings the toy to her lips, and sucks the tip, as the scene fades out.


	69. Anne Hathaway

We fade in on Anne coming into her house, having just been jogging. Standing at her kitchen counter, she wipes her sweaty brow off with a hand towel, and takes a big swig from her water bottle, then whips off her white tank top, followed by her sports bra, freeing her big, white titties, with their pink, eraser-like nipples, and then her black hot pants, panties with them.

We now see Anne in the shower, soaping up her body, before rinsing off. She then leans back against the wall, and one hand begins groping her breast, while the other moves down, between her legs. In our first close-up, we see her fingers start to probe her pink, dripping wet cunt. "Uhm..." Anne starts to suck her lower lip, and knead her breast, as her fingers work nimbly between her legs. Back in the close-up, she pushes her middle finger in fast, then pulls it slowly, before driving it back in again. "Oh! Fuck..." she gasps, doubling over slightly.

Anne reaches out of the shower, and grabs a pen vibrator, which she turns on. She then slides down the wall, so she's squatting, and, in another close-up, inserts the vibe in her tight butthole. "Ohg..." she groans, as she starts to fuck her ass, gasping vocally on every thrust. Meanwhile, she rubs her clit, moving her hand rapidly in a circle. "Ohf! Huhm..." Anne starts to squeal, and tremble as she feels the impending orgasm approach. Suddenly, Anne thrusts her hips, and cries out, voice cracking, as she finally cums. Catching her breath audibly, Anne pulls the vibe out of her butt, then brings it to her mouth, and sucks it, as the scene fades out.


	70. Carey Mulligan

We fade in on a shower, where we see Carey, hair dripping wet, soaping up her breasts. We get a shot of her fondling her soapy tits, lifting them in her hands, then letting them slide out, while we hear her breathe heavily, with a slight moan as she exhales. She then starts squeezing them, her moans getting more vocal.

Next, Carey puts one foot up on the faucet, and, in our first close-up, she starts rubbing her soapy hands up and down her hairy bush, her middle finger rubbing her clit, while her moans get even more pronounced. "Mmm..." Carey closes her eyes, bites her lip, and tilts her head back, while her other hand continues squeezing her breast. Back in the close-up, Carey's first two fingers now move in and out of her audibly wet pussy. Her fingers move faster and faster, while her other hand squeezes her breast harder and harder, digging her nails in, until, with a bodily jerk, she cums, the resulting cry echoing against the shower walls.

Carey turns off the shower, and steps out, caressing her chest with her fingertips. She sits down on the toilet, then opens a drawer on the sink, and pulls out a pen vibrator, which she turns on, then, in another close-up, starts rubbing it up and down her pussy, particularly around her clit. "Ooh..." After a while she inserts it in her cunt, and starts fucking it. "Huh...Uhm..." As Carey toys her pussy, she licks her lips, and breathes vocally, as her body starts to squirm on the toilet. "Huh! Hm!" Finally, she scoots her ass forward, and puts one foot up on the towel rack, as, in yet another close-up, she pulls the vibe out of her pussy, and inserts it in her tight, pink asshole. "Fffuck..." As she works the toy in and out of her butt, with her other hand, she diddles her twat, especially baring down on her now swollen clit. "Oh! Ooh! Huhm!" Between her moans, Carey breathes in raspily, and she starts to buck her hips. Finally, letting out a shrill scream, which again echoes in the bathroom, Carey has an intense orgasm.

Pulling the toy out, Carey slowly rubs her pussy. "Hmm..." Suddenly, she cups her snatch in her hand, and sits up. "Fuck, I've really gotta piss!" We then get a close-up of Carey's cunt, as she pees for a long time, sighing vocally the whole time. Finally, after about a minute, she stops. She then gets up, flushes, and walks off camera, as the scene fades out.


	71. Lily Cole

We fade in on an apartment building stairwell, where Lily comes out, in a sweater and jeans, the former of which she whips off, then she reaches in back, unhooks her bra, and takes it off. Lily squats down, leaning back against the wall, and starts to feel up her large, white breasts, squeezing and kneading them. "Hmm..." She then holds one up to her mouth, and, in our first close-up, licks, then sucks on her pink nipple. She continues to fondle her tits for a bit, then her hands move down, and she caresses her thighs, then rubs herself through her jeans. "Uhm..."

Lily then undoes her jeans, and pulls them off, so she's down to her white, cotton panties, which she continues to play with herself through. In another close-up, Lily pulls her panties aside, and starts to finger her drooling, ginger-rimmed pussy. "Hmm..." Lily moans, tilting her head back, and continuing to knead her breast with her other hand. Back in the close-up, Lily's pink twat is already audibly moist, as her dripping wet fingers pump in and out. "Ohg..." Lily gasps, as she fingers herself faster and harder. "Huhn..." Again tilting her head back, Lily licks her lips, then cups her tongue, as her brow furrows. Lily's fingers go in and out faster and faster, until her body spazzes out, and she lets out a shrill cry that echoes in the stairwell.

Lily pulls her fingers out of her pussy, and sucks her juices off them, then, after catching her breath for a moment, moves them back between her legs, while her other hand moves under her, and, in another close-up, she pulls her panties away from her ass, and slides her middle finger between her cheeks. "Huhm..." Lily bites her lip, as she starts to finger her tight, pink butthole, and her other hand again gets to work on her by now practically gushing twat. "Ohf..." Lily's face contorts, and she starts to jerk her hips, as she aggressively fingers both holes. As another orgasm draws near, Lily clenches her teeth, and starts to shake up and down, like she has to pee. Suddenly, back jerking, Lily lets out a loud, vocal gasp, that again echoes against the walls.

Audibly breathing hard, Lily kneads her tits again for a moment, then gets up, picks up her clothes, and walks back into the building's hallway, as the scene fades out.


	72. Lily Collins

We fade in on Lily walking home in a torrential rainstorm. Sometime later, she comes in, completely soaked. Immediately, she strips out of her clothes, and hangs them up. As she does so, we see her cold, damp skin has goose bumps, her nipples are achingly hard, and her pussy hair is wet and matted to her skin. Naked and shivering, Lily walks over to the fireplace, and turns the valve, firing it up.

Lily lowers to her knees, and spreads out on the rug in front of the fire. In our first close-up, she rubs and pinches her hard nipples, before one hand moves down, between her legs. In another close-up, Lily starts to slowly rub and finger her hairy pink pussy. "Uhm..." she sighs, as her fingers work her clit. As she goes, we can hear her pussy getting wetter. "Ouhm..." Lily's brow furrows, and we can hear her breathing speed up. "Ohg...Huh..." As she gets closer to climaxing, Lily's legs start to writhe around, and her hips jerk a little. Back in the close-up, her fingers work faster and faster, and we hear her let out little whines and squeals, until, with a loud, vocal gasp, she cums.

Lying there for a moment, Lily takes her fingers from her pussy, and runs them over her now warm skin. As her hand moves up and down her stomach and legs, it drifts under her, and, in another close-up, she inserts the tip of her middle finger into her tight, pink butthole. "Huhm..." she groans faintly, and her other hand slides down her chest and stomach, and, in yet another close-up, she again starts to work her still dripping wet cunt. "Ohf..." Biting her lip, Lily starts to grind her hips, as she works both holes. Back in the first close-up, her middle finger plunges deeper into her asshole, as her other hand rubs her twat faster. "Oh..." Lily gasps, face contorting, "Oh, God..." Her fingers work her pussy frantically, as she pushes herself closer to another orgasm. Suddenly, Lily cries out, voice cracking, and she shoves her finger all the way into her butt.

As her heart slows down, Lily, smiling and sighing contentedly, runs her fingers through her still damp hair, as the scene fades out.


	73. Katheryn Winnick

We fade in on Katheryn in the shower, washing her body with a bar of soap. She rubs it over her large breasts, and the soap suds drip down them, then she does the same with her stomach, her legs, her back, and her ass.

Putting the soap down, Katheryn starts to rub and squeeze her soaped up breasts, moaning as she pinches her nipples. She then moves one hand down, sliding down her stomach, until it reaches her soapy, hairy pussy. "Uhm..." Katheryn closes her eyes and tilts her head back, as, in our first close-up, her middle finger begins to pump in and out of her pink, dripping wet hole. "Mm..." Her brow furrows, and, with her other hand, she massages her thigh, as, back in the close-up, her fingers work her juicy hole, moving in fast, then coming out slow.

Katheryn then puts one foot up on the side of the tub, and leans forward, bracing herself on her thigh, as, while one hand continues diddling her cunt, the other moves around back, and, in another close-up, she inserts her middle finger into her tight, wet ass. "Ohf..." Katheryn groans, brow furrowing, as she finger-bangs both audibly wet holes. "Ohg..." Her face starts to contort, as both hands go faster and faster. "Huh!" she grunts loudly, driving her fingers into her ass hard.

Now, Katheryn is sitting on the edge of the tub, frantically working her clit. As she gets closer, Katheryn gasps and her face contorts like she's going to sneeze. Suddenly, she doubles over, and cries out, voice cracking.

After taking a second to catch her breath, Katheryn stands up, and rinses the soap off her body, as the scene fades out.


	74. Helen Mirren

We fade in on Helen walking into the bathroom naked, her ass being the first thing on camera. She sits on the toilet, legs open, and, in our first close-up, she begins peeing. Helen sits idly, looking slightly bored, as the stream continues. Once it stops, she moves one hand between her legs, and, back in the close-up, she begins to finger her wet pussy. "Uhm..." Helen moans, and tilts her head back. As she rubs and fingers her cunt, with her other hand, she starts to squeeze and fondle her breast. Again in the close-up, she fingers herself faster, making an audible squicking sound, while, with her thumb, she rubs and flicks her clit with her thumb. "Ohg...Huhm..." Helen breathes hard and licks her lips, as she gets closer to orgasm, until, suddenly, she pulls her hand out, and squeezes both tits hard, letting out a deep, raspy moan that echoes on the bathroom walls.

Helen now sits forward on the toilet, and leans back, so her pussy is on display. In another close-up, Helen holds open her twat, and two-fingers it with one hand, while she rubs her clit fast and hard with the other. "Ouhm...Ohf..." Helen leans her head back, mouth open, breathing rapidly, and her tits jiggle, as she starts to jerk her hips. Back in the close-up, we see her fingers are dripping wet as they pump in and out of her pussy. "Oh, God..." she gasps, "Oh, my God..." Her fingers plunge in and out of her snatch, faster and faster, until, with another deep groan, Helen climaxes a second time.

We now see Helen on the floor, on her hands and knees, before she moves one hand back, and, in another close-up, starts to finger her asshole. "Ohhh...Fuck..." She then moves into a kneeling position, and moves one hand once again between her legs, and, cutting to an underside shot, she again starts to finger-fuck her drooling snatch. "Oh, God..." Helen's tits bounce, as she rocks back and forth, face twitching and contorting. Rocking faster, she fingers both holes, until, letting out the loudest moan yet, Helen cums so hard, her pussy lets loose all over the floor.

"Oh, fuck..." Helen sighs, sitting back, before grabbing a towel from the rack, and wiping up her puddle, as the scene fades out.


	75. Katherine Langford

We fade in on Katherine sitting in a hot soapy bath, which she rises out of, to sit on the edge. She picks up the bottle of body wash, and pours it over herself, then proceeds to soap up her large, heavy breasts, and her round, pudgy belly. Once she's thoroughly lathered, Katherine lifts her big tits, and lets them slip out of her hands. She lifts them again, then holds one up to her mouth, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks her pink nipple.

Katherine lets her tits go again, then leans back, and starts rubbing her area with her soapy hands. In another close-up, she spreads her pussy, and starts rubbing her clit, then fingering her wet, pink cunt. "Uhm..." Katherine draws her teeth over her bottom lip, and squeezes one tit, as her middle finger pumps in and out of her juicy twat. Back in the close-up, we can hear how wet she's getting, as now her first two fingers move in and out. "Mm!" Katherine pinches her nipple hard, as she fingers herself harder and faster. Suddenly, her face twists, and she lets out a high-pitched cry, that echoes against the bathroom walls.

Now, Katherine is bent over the side of the tub, her big, soapy tits dripping all over the floor. Around back, we see her middle finger is inserted between her voluptuous cheeks, and, in another close-up, she works the finger in and out of her dripping wet, pink butthole. "Huhm..." Katherine again bites her lip, tits swaying a little, as her finger pumps in and out of her butt. Back in the close-up, she now has two fingers thrusting in and out of her hole.

We again see Katherine sitting on the edge, this time the corner, with one leg up, as she rubs the tip of a big, black dildo up and down her juicy cunt. In another close-up, she inserts the toy in her pussy, and starts fucking herself. "Hoh...Oh, God..." Katherine's face contorts and she breathes hard, as she kneads one breast, and thrusts the dildo in and out of her dripping wet snatch. Back in the close-up, she thrusts it faster and faster, making an audible squicking sound. As she gets close to climaxing, Katherine's face twists even further, and her lower lip trembles. Suddenly, she digs her nails into her tit, and lets out a shrill, raspy shriek, as she cums.

Gasping for air, Katherine pulls the toy out of her pussy, then wraps her tits around it, and licks and sucks the tip, as the scene fades out.


	76. Gwendoline Christie

We fade in on Gwen in the shower, soap dripping down her body as she washes herself. She washes her chest and stomach, her thighs, then her back and ass. After rinsing herself off, Gwen leans against the wall, showerhead hitting her chest, which she starts rubbing and caressing. In our first close-up, she rubs and pinches her hard, eraser-like nipples. "Uhm..." After a bit, she spits on her fingers, and continues pinching and pulling her nips, eventually tugging on them rapidly, before moaning vocally.

Gwen's hands slide down her soft belly, then start rubbing her thighs, slowly inching towards her area, until, in another close-up, she plunges her middle and ring finger into her already dripping wet pussy, and starts to move them in and out. "Hmm..." Gwen bites her lip, tilts her head back, and breathes out audibly, while, with her free hand, she continues to play with her nipples. Back in the close-up, we can already hear how moist Gwen is getting, as her fingers pump in and out of her juicy twat, resulting in a squicking sound. "Uh...Uh...Uh...Uh..." Brow furrowing, Gwen breathes rapidly, grunting on every exhale, until, inhaling sharply, she throws her head back, and lets out a load, throaty groan.

We now see Gwen walk into her room, still dripping wet from the shower, and crawl onto her bed. Lying on her back with her legs spread, Gwen reaches under her, and, in another close-up, inserts her first two fingers into her tight, pink asshole, groaning a bit as they go in. Moaning and gasping, she pumps her fingers in and out for a minute, while again rubbing her chest, and playing with her nipples. "Ouhm..." After letting out a deep, raspy moan, she rolls over, and grabs a dildo from her night table, then rolls onto her back again, while twisting the thing on.

In yet another close-up, while continuing to finger her ass, Gwen rubs the vibrating toy up and down on her clit, before thrusting it into her now drooling pussy. "Oh...God..." Gwen is already starting to grind her hips, as she works the toy in and out of her cunt. Back in the close-up, we see her pussy-lips drag on the sides of the toy, as she pushes it in and pulls it out. In the other close-up, we see the fingers in her ass are dripping wet, as her pussy oozes all over them. "Mm! Hm!" Gwen starts to buck her hips, as she fucks both holes, faster and harder. Suddenly, her hips lock up, and she cries out shrilly, mouth gaping, as another, more intense orgasm washes over her.

Gwen then slowly relaxes her back, as the orgasm subsides. Now gasping for breath, Gwen pulls the toy out of her pussy, and sucks the tip, as the scene fades out.


	77. Charlize Theron

We fade in on Charlize in overalls, and nothing else, every inch of exposed skin covered in grime and sweat, as she fixes a car. Eventually, she closes the hood, and goes inside.

We then see the overalls on the bathroom floor, while we hear the shower running. Inside, we see Charlize rubbing a bar of pumice soap over her skin, the dirt and grime mixing with the soap, and running down her body as she rinses off.

Later, we see Charlize on her bed, spreading lotion between her hands, and over her arms, and then the rest of her body. In our first close-up, she rubs it into her nipples, making them hard, and starts pinching and pulling them. Next, Charlize squirts some lotion onto her stomach, and rubs it in, her hand then moving between her legs, where, in another close-up, she starts to rub and finger her pussy. "Uhm..." Charlize sighs, as her fingers work deftly between her legs. Back in the close-up, we see her pull her dripping wet fingers from her cunt, and rub her juices all over the outside, and on her inner thighs. "Ohg..." Charlize's body starts to tense up, as she fingers herself harder, causing an audible squicking sound. Suddenly, she arches her back, and lets out a shrill squeal, her body slowly relaxing as the orgasm subsides.

Charlize pulls her fingers from her pussy, and sucks the juices from them, as she catches her breath. After relaxing for a moment, she rolls over, and gets on her hands and knees. In another close-up, we see her insert her still wet fingers in her tight, moist asshole, and start fucking herself with them. "Ohf..." Charlize whines, as, with her other hand, she again starts to diddle her drooling twat. "Oh, fuck..." she gasps, as she works both holes. Back in the close-up, we see her index and middle finger pump all the way in and out of her ass, while her other hand rubs her clit faster and faster.

Suddenly, Charlize spins around, on her back again, and looks down at her pussy, as she works her clit frantically, while continuing to finger her ass hard. She does this until, finally, her body twists, and she cries out raspily, digging her nails into her pussy.

Her body again relaxes, and she rolls over on her side, into a fetal position, and dozes off, as the scene fades out.


	78. Billie Piper

We fade in on Billie laying on a lounger by the pool, with only her bikini bottom on. Billie reaches next to her, and picks up the tanning oil, then pops the top, and pours it liberally over her large breasts, and her soft, pudgy belly. In our first close-ups, she rubs her fingers in circles around the rim of her areola, causing them to shrivel, and making her nipples hard and pointy, like pencil erasers, which she then starts to pinch and tweak.

"Uhm..." Billie moans, and grabs her tits hard, digging her nails in, while she starts to grind her hips. She then runs her hands down her shimmering belly, and then grasps the waist of her bottoms, and pulls them down, sitting up to slide them off past her feet. Laying back again, Billie spreads her legs, and, picking up the bottle again, pours some on her pussy, and then, in another close-up, starts to rub and finger it. "Uh..." she exhales audibly, and tilts her head back, brow furrowing, as her fingers start to diddle her already moist cunt. Back in the close-up, she fingers herself with one hand, and rubs her clit with the other. "Oh, fuck..." Billie whispers, starting to fidget on the chair, and chewing her lower lip. Again in the close-up, she fingers her now audibly wet twat faster and faster, while her middle finger works her clit. Suddenly, Billie gasps audibly and arches her back.

Laying there, Billie continues to idly play with herself, then suddenly turns over on her hands and knees. In another close-up, she pours more oil on her already moist, sweaty asshole, and then slides her middle finger in, getting it all the way to her second knuckle. Her other hand, meanwhile, she moves under her, and starts to again rub and finger her now drooling pussy. "Oh...God..." she whimpers, as her mid digit pumps in and out of her tight butt. Down below, she has three fingers fucking her pussy, making a rapid slapping noise. "Huh! Uh!" Billie's whines get louder and shriller, and she starts to tremble, until, finally, she cries out hoarsely, bowing her head.

Barely missing a beat, she then turns onto her back again, reaching next to her as she again continues playing with herself, her hand coming back holding a vibrating dildo, which she turns on, then moves under her, and, in another close-up, works it into her already oiled asshole. "Huh!" she grunts, then gasps, "Oh, God..." as she fucks her ass with the thick, buzzing toy, and once again finger-fucks her cunt. "Umf...Hm..." Billie bites down on her lip so hard, she almost cuts it, and her face starts to contort, as she fucks herself harder and harder. "Oh, God!" she suddenly cries out loudly, "I'm gonna pee!" She then, letting out a loud grunt, pulls her fingers out of her pussy, which immediately squirts, spurting for several seconds.

Sighing, Billie pulls the dildo from her ass with a wet pop, and drops on the ground. She then dozes off, once again idly playing with herself, as the scene fades out.


	79. Thandie Newton

We fade in on Thandie lying on a sheetless bed, naked, at dawn. "Hm..." she sighs, running her hand down the middle of her chest, where we can see she's sweating profusely. She then turns on her side, opens the drawer on her night table, and pulls out a bottle of oil, then lies back down, flips the top open, and pours it on her chest. "Huhm..." Thandie moans, as she rubs the oil into her breasts, particularly her puffy nipples, making them shrivel up hard. "Uhm..." She pinches her big, hard nipples between her fingers and thumbs, and pulls them.

Finally, one hand moves down, and, in our first close-up, she begins to rub and finger her moist pussy. "Mmm..." Thandie's middle finger flicks in and out of her pink, drooling cunt, with her jerking her hips slightly on every movement. "Fuck..." she gasps, her fingers working her twat faster, while, with her other hand, she rubs her inner thigh. As Thandie fingers her pussy faster, we can hear how wet it is. "Huh! Huhm..." Thandie starts to gasp vocally, and jerk her hips harder, until, grimacing, arching her back, baring her teeth, and groaning loudly, she cums.

Laying there, catching her breath, Thandie moves one hand under her, and slides her first two fingers between her cheeks. "Ahm..." she grunts, brow furrowing, as, in another close-up, her fingers pump in and out of her tight, sweaty butthole. Meanwhile, with her other hand, she starts working her clit. "Ohf..." Again, Thandie starts to slowly buck her hips, as she rubs her clit in a circle. "Oh! God..." Thandie's face contorts, as she gets close to another climax. Suddenly, lifting her ass off the bed, she lets out a long, loud groan, and her pussy sprays all over the bed.

"Hm..." Once her orgasm subsides, Thandie smiles, and tilts her head to the side, as the scene fades out.


	80. Zendaya

We fade in on Zendaya coming out of the shower, body dripping wet, wet hair clinging to her shoulders. Without drying off, she sits on the toilet. "Hmm..." she sighs, as we hear her start peeing. As she continues, she starts rubbing her dark brown nipples, making them hard, then tweaks them.

As soon as the sound stops, Z leans back, and, in our first close-up, starts to finger her moist, brown pussy. "Uhm..." Z moans, biting her lip and tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, we see her hold her pussy open with her index and ring fingers, while her middle finger plunges in and out of her oozing pink hole. "Huh..." Z looks down, face starting to contort, as she moves her other hand down, and starts to rub her clit. "Ohg...fff...uhm..." We start to hear how wet she is, as she plays with her cunt more vigorously. "Oh..." she suddenly squeaks, "Fuck..." shaking slightly, as the orgasm washes over her.

We now see Z, still dripping wet, enter her room, and hop on her bed, then lift her legs up to her body. In another close-up, she starts to finger her tight, moist butthole. "Uh..." she groans, as her middle finger pumps in and out of her butt. After doing this for a bit, she reaches over, and takes a rabbit vibrator off her night table, switches it on, and places it directly on her clit. "Oh...fuck..." Z's brow furrows, and she breathes hard, as we hear the vibe buzz on her clitty. "Huh! Oh, fuck..." Z starts to twitch, and we hear a faint gurgling sound. Finally, throwing her head back and letting out a loud, deep groan, Z's pussy squirts all over the bed.

"Fuck..." Z whispers, smiling and placing her hand on her forehead, as the scene fades out.


	81. Mackenzie Davis

We fade in on Mackenzie walking around her living room in torn jeans, and a white tank top. She approaches a dresser, and opens the top drawer, which is full of VHS tapes. After scanning the labels for a moment, she picks one out, then walks over to her couch, turns on the TV across from it, and inserts the tape in the VCR on top. Seconds later, we see a scene from a 90s porno movie of two women lezzing out. Mackenzie sits down and watches, within moments starting to feel herself up through the top. Before long, she takes it off, and start to rub and squeeze her breasts.

Eventually, she scoots her ass forward, and undoes her jeans, then scrambles out of them, leaving her in only her white cotton panties. In our first close-up, Mackenzie rubs the crease of her thighs with her finger-tips, then grabs the crotch of her panties, pulls them aside, and starts to finger her moist, hairy twat. "Uhm..." Mackenzie moans, biting her lip and tilting her head back, while trying her best to keep her eyes on the screen. Back in the close-up, she pulls her dripping wet fingers from her pussy, and rubs her juices all over the outside, matting her cunt hair to her skin. "Ooh...Huh..." As Mackenzie fingers herself faster and deeper, she starts to squirm around, and her face begins to screw up. "Huh huh huh huh..." Mackenzie breathes faster and more vocally, as her fingers pump in and out of her now audibly wet snatch.

Again keeping her eyes on the screen, Mackenzie lies on her back, taking her panties off in the process. She then moves one hand under her, and, in another close-up, inserts her middle finger in her ass up to the second knuckle, while she continues to rub and finger her drooling cunt. "Ooh!" Mackenzie moans throatily, grinding her hips a little. As we hear one of the lesbians on screen approaching orgasm, we can see Mackenzie is as well; face contorting, bucking her hips, her moans getting louder and more shrill. "Oh, God!" Back in the close-up, Mackenzie rubs her clit frantically. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes..." Finally picking her ass up off the couch, and groaning loudly, Mackenzie cums.

Mackenzie lies there, catching her breath, idly running her wet fingers up and down the middle of her chest, as we hear the video still playing. Finally, Mackenzie turns on her side, reaches over, and turns it off, the scene ending when she hits the stop button.


	82. Brianna Hildebrand

We fade in on Brianna sitting on the floor, back against the wall, wearing a zip-up jacket, and torn jeans. After feeling herself up through the jacket, she unzips it. revealing just a black bra underneath, then takes it off, followed by her jeans. Bree then continues to feel herself through the bra, closing her eyes and sighing, before then taking that and her panties off.

Now naked, Brianna rubs and squeezes her breasts, moaning faintly as she pinches her nipples between her fingers, before moving one hand down, and spreading her legs. "Uhm..." In our first close-up, Brianna begins to rub her moist, hairy pussy, intermittently rubbing her clit directly with her middle finger. "Ooh..." Brianna moans, tilting her head back, then biting her lip. Back in the close-up, she holds her pussy open with one hand, and again works her clit with the other.

Brianna now lies down on her back, knees up, and reaches under them with one hand. In another close-up, she inserts the tip of one middle finger in her ass, while she continues rubbing her clit with the other. "Huh..." Bree gasps and breathes hard, as she works her clit faster and faster, occasionally jerking her hips. "Ohg..."

Now, Brianna is kneeling, one hand rubbing her cunt, the other alternating between her tits. "Oh, God!" she moans loudly, face contorting, thrusting her hips forward as she brings herself off with her fingers. "Huh!" Bree grunts, eyes closed tightly, as she starts to buck her hips. "Yes! Ooh!" Finally, she bites her lip, throws her head back, and screams through her teeth, before collapsing on her back, gasping for air.

Lying there, catching her breath, and still twitching from the aftershocks, Brianna moves her hands up, and clutches at herself, wiping her pussy juices all over her stomach and chest, as the scene fades out.


	83. Gal Gadot

We fade in on a hotel room at dawn, where we see Gal stumble in, looking like she's been out all night.

A moment later, she walks into the bathroom, barefoot, then reaches up under her skirt, and pulls down her panties, before sitting on the toilet. As she sits there, blinking sleepily, we hear the sound of water hitting water for about half a minute. When it stops, Gal scoots forward, then leans back, and, in our first close-up, starts rubbing her pussy, sliding her middle finger up and down over her clit, and plunging it in and out of her hole. "Uhm..." Gal moans, and bites her lip. She then whips off her dress, followed by her bra, and feels herself up, pinching and pulling her hard nipples, before moving her hands back down. Back in the close-up, she rubs her clit with one hand, while fingering her cunt with the other. "Huh..." She fingers herself faster and faster, until, with a loud, deep grunt that echoes in the bathroom, she cums.

Some minutes later, we see her fish into her overnight bag, pulling out a vibrating dildo, and a butt plug. Getting onto the bed, Gal spreads her legs, and, in another close-up, pushes the plug into her ass, then turns on the vibe, and starts to fuck her pussy with it. "Ooh..." she moans, already starting to grind her hips. "Oh...fuck..." As she works the dildo in and out with one hand, with the other she starts to squeeze and claw at one of her tits. Back in the close-up, we see the plug move in and out slightly, from her clenching, while the dildo pumps in and out of her cunt. Gal fucks her pussy faster and faster, until, brow furrowing, she lets out a shrill cry. Again in the close-up, she pulls out the vibe, and then groans as her pussy squirts all over the bed. She then pulls out the butt plug, and places both on the bedside table, then turns onto her side, facing away from the window, and falls asleep, as the scene fades out.


	84. Jena Malone

We fade in on Jena lying on a bed, naked. She licks her fingers and starts rubbing her nipples, making them hard and pointy. In our first close-up, we see her middle finger move slowly around her wet, pencil-eraser like nipple, which she then pinches between her fingers.

We get a shot of her face, as she again licks her fingers, then moves her hand to between her legs, where, in another close-up, she rubs up and down her pink, hairy pussy. "Uhm..." Jena bites her lip, and moans as she plays with herself. Back in the close-up, she moves the tip of her middle finger in and out of her juicy hole, and we hear her gasp and sigh, as well as her pussy getting wet as she fingers herself. After licking the fingers on her other hand, she moves it down there, and, again in the close-up, starts rubbing around her clit in a slow circle. "Huh! Huhm!" Jena gasps again and again, as her fingers work faster and faster, until, biting down on her lower lip, and letting out a muffled squeal, her body jerks, as she cums.

Jena now reaches over for her night table, and picks up some binder clips. In a series of close-ups, she puts one clip on her left nipple, then another on her right, gasping/moaning on each one, then we see her put a third on her clit, causing her to gasp/moan even louder, and her body to even spaz out a little. We then see her gently tug on the clips on her nipples, and she moans and whines, brow furrowing as she pulls them. Again, one hand moves down to between her legs, and, back in that close-up, she tugs on the clit clip, making her whines louder, shriller, and raspier. As she pulls on the clip, her face screws up, like she's about to start crying. Again in the close-up, she tugs the clip faster and faster, and we hear her alternate between gasping and whining, in rhythm with her pulling. Finally, her body again jerks, and she screams, her voice cracking.

After catching her breath for a moment, Jena rolls over on her stomach. She once again licks her fingers, and moves the hand to the back of her, where the other is holding one of her cheeks aside. In another close-up, she inserts her first two fingers in her moist, pink anus. "Mmm!" she whines, as the fingers go deep into her asshole, then she slowly works them in and out. "Ohhh..." Head resting sideways on the pillow, her teeth threaten to bite through her lower lip, and she again looks like she's about to cry, as, back in the close-up, her fingers slowly move in and out, and we hear her groan laboredly as they go in. After a while, her butt loosens up, so she works in her third finger. As she three-fingers her ass, she lets out a harsh cry. "AH!" Again in the close-up, as she loosens even more, her fingers move in and out faster and faster, starting to make a wet squicking sound after a while, until, finally, she buries her face in the pillow, and screams at the top of her lungs into it.

Once her third orgasm subsides, she pulls her fingers out of her ass, rolls onto her back again, and then proceeds to remove the three clips. She then lies there, staring at the ceiling for a moment, then closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and run her fingers through her hair, sighing, "Hmm..." Finally, Jena looks up again, with a little smile on her face, as the scene fades out.


	85. Zazie Beetz

We fade in on Zazie standing in the shower naked, with a bottle of massage oil, which she proceeds to pour over her large breasts, then rub in, making them shimmer, and darkening her already dark brown nipples. In our first close-ups, she pinches and tugs on them, making them hard and shriveled up, like pencil erasers.

Zazie then pours the oil over her stomach and thighs, before moving her hand between her legs, and, in another close-up, inserting her oily fingers into her already dripping wet pussy. "Uhm..." Zazie moans, biting her lip and tilting her head back, as her fingers slowly pump in and out of her twat. "Huh...Fuck..." she gasps, then groans, as she moves the other hand in there, and, in another close-up, fucks her pussy hard with fingers from both hands. "Ohhh...God..." As she gets closer to orgasm, Zazie starts slapping her shapely ass cheeks against the shower wall. Finally, face contorting, Zazie tosses her head back, and lets out a shrill whine, that echoes in the bathroom.

Now, Zazie is bent over, again holding the bottle of oil, which she pours over her ass cheeks, and, in another close-up, we see it run down her crack. After, she proceeds to rub and knead her voluptuous cheeks, then, back in the close-up, massage her asshole with her middle finger, before plunging it in. "Ooh...Huhm..." As Zazie fingers her butt, with her other hand, she starts to diddle her twat. "Ohh..." she groans breathily, as she fingers her asshole and rubs her clit faster.

Later, we see Zazie laying on the floor of the shower, with a long, thin vibrator in her asshole, while she continues to rub and finger her cunt. "Oh...Oh, God..." Zazie moans, voice shaking, as, in another close-up, she works the vibe in and out of her ass, while frantically rubbing her clit. "Oh, God! Ohf...Oh, fuck! Ooh!" Zazie's voice gets higher and breathier, and she starts to buck her hips, until suddenly, with a loud, deep cry, her pussy squirts, spraying all over the shower floor for several seconds.

Gasping for breath, Zazie pulls the toy out of her ass, brings it to her mouth, and licks and sucks it, as the scene fades out.


	86. Paula Malcomson

We fade in on Paula lying on her bed, after a shower, running her fingers up and down her stomach, then feeling and squeezing her breasts, rubbing her hard, pencil eraser nipples with her thumbs. One hand then moves down her stomach, through her ginger bush, and, in our first close-up, she starts to rub and finger her light pink cunt. "Uhm..." she sighs, and bites her lip. Back in the close-up, we can see and hear her cunt getting wet, as she rubs her clit, intermittently plunging her middle finger in her oozing hole.

As she continues fingering her pussy, Paula moves her other hand under her, and, in another close-up, she inserts her first two fingers in her tight, pink asshole. "Ohf..." she groans, face starting to contort, before we get a shot of both holes being fingered hard and deep. "Oh...God..." she gasps, brow furrowing, and starting to tremble slightly. Finally, she lets out a deep, throaty groan, as she climaxes.

Paula catches her breath for a moment, then rolls onto her stomach, and reaches into her night table drawer, pulling out a vibrating dildo, and a butt plug, before rolling onto her back again, this time with her knees up. In another close-up, Paula inserts the plug in her ass, grunting as it goes in. Next, she turns on the vibe, and fellates it for a moment, before, back in the close-up, pushing it deep in her now practically gushing cunt. "Ohg...God! Yes..." Paula's face again twists, and she starts shaking more than before, as she starts to fuck herself with the dildo. "Ohh...fuck..." As she gets closer to another orgasm, Paula's breathing becomes more and more vocal, and her shaking gets more pronounced. Suddenly, she pulls the dildo out, and, with a loud, deep, throaty cry, her pussy squirts, spraying down the bed for several seconds.

Breathing rapidly, Paula then pulls the buttplug out with a wet pop, and lies there, one hand on her chest, listening to her heart slow down, as the scene fades out.


	87. Kerris Dorsey

We fade in on Kerris lying on the couch, in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, showing off her navel. Sighing, she runs her fingers up and down the middle of her shirt, between her breasts, before grabbing the bottom, and pulling it off, revealing a pink bra underneath. She then grabs the waist of her jeans, and pulls them down, showing she's wearing matching panties. Kerris now pinches and pulls her nipples through her bra, before taking it off, and rubbing and squeezing her breasts.

Next, Kerris runs her fingers down her stomach, before grabbing the waistband of her panties, and lifting her legs to take them off. Lowering them again, she moves her hand between her legs, and, in our first close-up, starts to slide her middle finger up and down inside her slit, periodically plunging it into her hole. "Uhm..." Kerris moans softly, closing her eyes and licking her lips, as, back in the close-up, we can hear her starting to get wet. "Hmm..." As she fingers herself more vigorously, Kerris begins to jerk her hips, even picking her ass up off the couch.

As her bucking gets more pronounced, Kerris reaches under her with the other hand, and, in another close-up, starts to rub her pink little butthole with her middle finger. "Huh!" Soon, the tip of her finger finds its way into her butt, and she begins to pump it in and out, while, in the first close-up, she's now finger-fucking her pussy. "Ohg! Huh! Hm!" Kerris bucks her hips harder and harder, as she works both holes frantically, until, face contorting, she lets out a shrill cry, before collapsing back onto the couch.

Pulling both fingers out, Kerris rubs her thighs, sighing vocally, as the scene fades out.


	88. Heather Graham

We fade in on Heather lying in the bathtub, rubbing and squeezing her large breasts, as they float on the surface, soapy water running down them. Soon, she gets into kneading them, before holding one up to her mouth, and gently biting the nipple.

Heather now sits on the corner of the tub, soaping her breasts and belly up, then squirting some body wash on her thatch, and, in our first close-up, rubbing it into her pussy. "Oh, fuck..." she sighs, as she rubs her cunt in a circle, body shuddering slightly as her fingers pass over her clit. Back in the close-up, she starts to fuck herself with her middle and ring fingers, making a wet squicking sound, as they pump in and out of her soapy cunt.

Stopping to catch her breath, Heather picks up the bath brush, and fellates the handle a little, before, again in the close-up, inserting it in her cunt, and proceeding to fuck herself with it. "Ohg! Huh..." As she fucks herself with one hand, she squeezes her tit with the other, digging her nails in. "Fuuuck..." Soon, her hips start to buck, until she's in danger of falling off the rim of the tub.

Now, Heather's on her knees, in the partially drained tub, rubbing the handle up and down between her cheeks, until, in another close-up, she inserts it in her wet, soapy asshole, and again starts to fuck herself. "Oh! Fuck!" As she does this, she moves her other hand under her, and starts diddling her still sudsy pussy. "Oh, fuck!" she gasps, as her fingers frantically work her clit, and she plunges the brush's handle deep inside her ass. Suddenly, Heather lets out a shrill gasp, followed by a loud, hoarse cry.

Once her orgasm subsides, Heather pulls the brush out of her ass, then gets back up on the edge, and spreads her cunt open, before peeing for several seconds. Once she finishes, Heather stands up, and turns on the shower, to rinse the soap off her body, as the scene fades out.


	89. Isla Fisher

We fade in on Isla coming out of her house at sunrise, in a long t-shirt and panties, both if which come off as she approaches the pool, which she then dives into. "Whoo!" she yelps, from the extreme coldness of the water. After going under a few times, Isla gets out, and sits on a nearby deck chair.

Shivering, Isla feels up her large, pale breasts, and pinches and pulls her nipples, achingly hard from the icy cold water. "Uhm..." She then moves one hand down, through her sopping wet ginger bush, and between her legs. "Uhm..." she sighs, as, in our first close-up, she starts to rub her middle finger up and down her cold, wet pussy, over her clit and into her juicy hole. "Yesss..." she moans, then bites her lip, as, back in the close-up, her fingers fly in and out of her cunt.

Isla then lifts one knee, moving one hand under, and, in another close-up, begins fingering her tight, pink butthole, as her other hand frantically works her clit. "Huh..." Isla gasps, face contorting, then starts bucking her hips, and groans throatily, "Oh...God..." as, again in the first close-up, her pussy starts spurting. "Uh!" she grunts, arching her back, as her cunt lets out one last squirt.

Isla lays in the warm sun a moment, catching her breath, before getting up, and heading back inside, as the scene fades out.


	90. Anna Kendrick

We fade in on Anna laying on her bed, naked, breathing audibly as she feels up her breasts. She then moves her hands down her stomach, and starts to caress her thighs. In our first close-up, Anna holds open her pussy, showing us the pink, moist inside, then starts to rub her clit with the tip of her index finger. "Uhm..." she sighs, breathing hard, and bites her lip. Back in the close-up, Anna now rubs her clit more vigorously with her middle finger, while still holding her twat open. "Huhm...Ohm..." Anna starts to squirm, as she rubs her clit faster and faster. Suddenly, she gasps vocally, furrowing her brow, and arches her back.

After her body relaxes, and she catches her breath, Anna reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a vibrator, which she briefly fellates, before turning it on, and holding it between her tits. Finally, she moves the toy down between her legs, and, in another close-up, rubs it up and down her already drooling twat, before inserting it, and then working it in and out. "Ohg...Huh..." Anna now chews her lower lip, body starting to tremble, as she fucks herself with the vibe. "Hm...Yes..." Anna's face starts to contort, and she again starts to breathe hard, as, back in the close-up, the toy pumps in and out of her audibly wet cunt. "Yes...Yes..." Anna says this repeatedly, getting more vocal, as her breathing speeds up. "Yes...Yes..." Anna's face twists, and her chanting gets louder. "Ohg...God...Yes...Yes! Ooh, yes!" Finally, with a shrill cry, she again arches her back.

Sighing, Anna pulls the toy out of her pussy, then rolls onto her side, and dozes off, as the scene fades out.


	91. Jamie Lee Curtis

We fade in on Jamie sitting in front of the mirror, unbuttoning her shirt, then pulling off her jeans. Next taking off her bra, Jamie then picks up a bottle of lotion, which she squirts into her hands, then rubs it into her large breasts, sighing, "Uhm..." and tilting her head back. After kneading her soft titty flesh for a moment, she slides her hands down her stomach, and then massages her thighs. In our first close-up, Jamie pulls her panties aside, and slides her middle finger inside her juicy slit, while her other hand massages her hairy bush. "Hm..." she moans, as her middle finger moves up and down, rubbing her clit. "Huh..." Jamie starts to spasm a little, as her finger moves faster inside her dripping folds. Suddenly, she grabs her tit hard, kicks one leg, and lets out a strangled gasp, before relaxing her body, and audibly exhaling.

Now, Jamie's on her bed, pulling her panties off, before spreading her legs, and, in another close-up, rubbing her clit in a circle with one hand, while inserting her first two fingers on the other into her drooling hole. "Huhm..." As she plays with her pussy, Jamie lifts her head, to watch herself masturbate. "Fuck..." she groans, dropping her head again. Shortly after, she lifts one knee, then pulls her dripping wet fingers from her pussy, and, in yet another close-up, plunges them into her moist, pink anus. "Ohg! Huh..." Face contorting, Jamie starts to groan and grind her hips, as, back in that close-up, we hear a faint gurgling sound. Cutting back, Jamie starts to buck her hips, audibly gasping for air, before arching her back and letting out a long, deep groan, as her pussy sprays all over the bed.

Breathing rapidly and visibly sweating, Jamie lies there, staring at the ceiling and listening to her heart slow down. Finally, she gets up off the bed, and walks off camera, as the scene fades out.


	92. Gemma Arterton

We fade in on Gemma lying on her bed, asleep, in a sheer nightie. Slowly, she wakes up, rolling onto her back, and, still moaning and sighing, she starts to feel up her large breasts through the nightie, before pulling it down, and, in our first close-up, pinching and pulling her nipples, making them hard.

Gemma then moves one hand down, between her legs, and, in another close-up, starts to rub herself through the nightgown. "Uhm..." Gemma moans, and begins to writhe on the bed, as she rubs her pussy through the quickly moistening cloth. Up above, meanwhile, she pulls one tit out, holds it up to her mouth, and sucks her erect nipple. Back in the close-up, we see Gemma's nightgown is soaked through, as she grinds the cloth into her sopping wet pussy. "Oh, God..." she gasps, and bites her lip, starting to buck her hips.

Continuing to rub her cunt, Gemma lifts one knee while moving the other hand under her, and, in another close-up, shoves her first two fingers into her moist, pink asshole. "Ohg..." Gemma's face contorts, and her body convulses, as she gets closer to climaxing. Suddenly, she gasps, "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna piss..." Finally, she pulls her nightgown off her raw, dripping wet cunt, and, with a deep groan, squirts for several seconds, all over the bed.

Once the orgasm subsides, Gemma lies there, chewing her lower lip, and massaging her wet thighs, as the scene fades out.


	93. Emma Thompson

We fade in on Emma, lying asleep, naked and sweaty, at dawn. Suddenly, she wakes up, breathing hard. "Fuck..." she gasps. After a moment, she rolls onto her back, and begins to feel up her large, clammy breasts, and pull on her achingly hard nipples. Her hands then migrate down, sliding down her soft belly, and she begins rubbing and fingering her hairy, dripping wet pussy. "Ouhm..." she moans, starting to writhe on the bed, "Hmm..." She then jerks her head back, and gasps, "Huh!" as her fingers plunge deeper in her cunt.

After a bit, she rolls onto her stomach, and starts to knead her shapely buttcheeks, before sliding her first two fingers between them, rubbing them up and down her sweaty crack, then groaning throatily as she inserts them in her asshole. "Oh, fuck..." she squeals under her breath, starting to grind her hips as her other hand, underneath her, diddles her twat. As both hands work faster, she starts to hump the bed, moaning and gasping longer and louder.

Eventually, she rolls onto her back again, keeping her fingers in her ass, while her other hand rubs her clit vigorously. "Oh, my God!" she moans out loud, her hand going faster, while also baring down more on her clit. Suddenly, Emma arches her back, and lets out a deep, strangled groan, before her pussy erupts, squirting hard for several seconds. "Oh, Jesus..." Emma sighs, as her body relaxes.

After laying there for a moment, Emma gets up, and walks into the bathroom, where we hear her start the shower, just before it cuts to black.


	94. Chloe Moretz

We fade in on Chloe in her room, standing before a full length mirror, checking herself out. After admiring herself for a moment, she starts taking her clothes off, squeezing her tits through her bra, then rubbing herself through her panties. "Uhm..."

Finally getting these off, Chloe sits down on a chair behind her, and watches herself in the mirror, as she starts to play with her pussy. "Hmm..." Chloe bites her lip, and fondles one breast, as we hear how wet she is from her finger moving in and out of her cunt. Eventually, Chloe moves her other hand down, and starts rubbing her clit, the tip of her finger moving up and down on her button. "Oh, fuck..." she whimpers, gasping, starting to squirm in the chair. "Ooh!" Chloe's face screws up, and she starts to jerk her hips, basically humping her own hand.

She then moves the first hand under her, and shoves her dripping wet fingers in her tight asshole, while the second one now starts fingering her twat. "Ohg! Huh!" Chloe jerks her hips even harder, as she thrusts her fingers deep in her ass. "Oh, God..." Chloe then starts to convulse, as both hands assault her holes. "Ohh..." Face contorted, Chloe starts to buck her hips. Finally, shoving her fingers deep in both holes, Chloe screams shrilly, as the orgasm hits her.

Catching her breath, Chloe gets up, and starts to get dressed again, right before the scene cuts to black.


	95. Emma Watson

We fade in on Emma in the shower, pouring body wash over her breasts, which drips down her stomach, then she starts to rub the loofah over herself, lathering up her body.

She then moves the loofah down, and starts rubbing it on her pussy. "Huh..." As she rubs her twat slowly and roughly, Emma starts to breathe choppily, trembling slightly. "Uhm..." Her whole body starts to shake, as she rubs the loofah in a slow circle, creating a lot of foam. "Fffuck!" Emma gasps, face contorting, a little like she's laughing. She rubs faster and faster, back starting to spasm and shudder. "Oh, fuck...Huhm..." Before long, Emma starts humping her hand, as she grinds the loofah into it. "Fuck!" she finally cries out, voice cracking.

Catching her breath, Emma slides onto the floor, still trembling. After taking a moment, she reaches above her, and pulls down the shower brush, then scoots her ass forward, and inserts the handle in her pussy. "Ohh! Fuck..." Emma starts to fuck her pussy with the brush handle, pulling it out slowly, then cramming it in hard. "Oh, God..." she squeals under her breath, "Fuck me..." As Emma fucks herself harder, her face screws up, and her mouth gapes open, practically gulping air. "Oh, fuck...Fuck..." Finally, body tensing up, Emma screams, echoing against the shower walls, then pulls out the brush handle, and her pussy immediately squirts.

"Hmm..." Emma sighs, and starts sucking the end of the handle, as the scene fades out.


	96. Anya Taylor-Joy

We fade in on Anya walking around her house, in a t-shirt and her panties, having just gotten up. Going into her front room, she whips her shirt off, then slouches in her favorite chair, picks up the remote, and turns on the TV, then presses play, and on the screen appears a scene of a woman masturbating. As she watches, Anya plays with her tits, rubbing and pinching her nipples, until, eventually, one hand moves down, and she rubs herself through her panties, before moving them aside. "Uhm..." Anya sighs, as her middle and ring finger moves alternately up and down her already moist slit, and around her clit in a circle.

"Hmm..." Anya then moves her other hand down, and begins working her slit and clit at the same time. "Huhm..." Anya starts to shift in her seat, grinding her hips and biting her lip, as her fingers make her pussy wetter and wetter. "Yesss..." While the woman in the video gets closer to orgasm, Anya spreads her pussy-lips with one hand, and starts vigorously rubbing her clit with the other. "Ohg...Huh..." Keeping her eyes on the screen, Anya rubs her pussy faster and faster.

As the woman in the scene does so, Anya moves one hand under her, and starts fingering her pink butthole, moist from her pussy drooling all over it. "Ohh...Fuck..." As she gets closer and closer, Anya starts to buck her hips, while still somehow watching the screen. Finally, the woman in the video cries out in climax, at the same time that Anya cums, letting out a deep, throaty groan.

Catching her breath, Anya picks up the remote and turns off the TV, then gets up, and walks offscreen, just as the scene cuts to black.


	97. Letitia Wright

We fade in on Letitia lying on a lounge chair out by her pool, in only a white bikini bottom. Reaching down next to her, she picks up a bottle of tanning oil, and pours some of it on her chest, then rubs it into her breasts. "Uhm..." she sighs, smiling, as she rubs and pinches her hard nipples. She pours more oil, this time on her stomach, and rubs that in.

Letitia then starts rubbing her thighs, while beginning to grind her ass against the chair, before pulling the crotch of the bikini bottom aside, and starting to rub up and down her already moist slit with her middle finger. "Hss..." With her other, Letitia continues rubbing her thigh, then moves it over, and holds open her black cunt, showing the pink inside, as she directly rubs her clit, up and down, then side to side. "Huhm..." Brow furrowing, Letitia starts to writhe on the chair, to the point of lifting her ass off it.

Letitia reaches next to her again, and picks up a vibrating dildo, which she turns on, and starts rubbing up and down her pussy, before inserting it. "Hmm..." As Letitia fucks herself, with her other hand she rubs and squeezes her breast, almost kneading it. "Ohf..." Face contorted, and biting her lip, she pumps the toy in and out, jerking her hips as it goes faster. "Huh! Huh!" Finally, arching her back, she pulls the toy out, and squeals as her pussy squirts all over.

Sighing, Letitia turns the toy off and puts it back next to her, then puts her shades on, and dozes off, smiling, as the scene fades out.


	98. Jodie Whittaker

The scene begins with Jodie walking into her bathroom, in a robe, as we hear the bath running. As it's almost full, she turns it off, and lets the robe fall off her, before stepping in. "Haaah..." she sighs vocally, lowering herself into the piping hot water.

After sitting there for a moment, running her fingers along her arms, Jodie starts playing with her breasts, squeezing them and encircling her nipples with her finger-tips. Looking down, she runs her fingers down her belly, through her bush, and finally between her legs, where she begins rubbing her pussy with both hands. "Hmm..." Jodie moans, as she rubs her clit with one hand, while starting to finger her cunt with the other. "Ohg..." Brow furrowing, she tilts her head back, as her fingers work faster, starting to create ripples on the surface of the water. "Huh huh huh..." Jodie begins to breathe rapidly, exhaling vocally.

Jodie lifts one leg, and slides one hand under her, shoving her middle finger in her butthole, as her other hand continues working her clit faster and faster. "Ohf! Hm!" Face contorting, Jodie bites her lip, as her hand movements cause the water to start spilling out of the tub. Finally, Jodie's body spasms, and she lets out a high-pitched squeal, as she cums.

"Hmm..." Jodie sighs, and she idly feels herself up, as the scene ends.


	99. Jenny Slate

The scene begins with Jenny walking through her apartment in the morning, her hand behind her in her panties, scratching her ass, yawning and mumbling, as she walks into the bathroom. Inside, she pulls down her panties, and sits on the toilet, and seconds later, we hear her urinating.

After the stream stops, Jenny sits there for a moment, then leans back, and starts feeling herself up through her t-shirt. "Hmm..." Soon, she whips the shirt off, and begins to squeeze and fondle her breasts, smiling and moaning breathily.

Sighing, she then starts caressing her thighs, before beginning to play with her pissy cunt, rubbing up and down her oozing slit with one hand, while fingering herself with the other. "Uhm..." Jenny sighs, biting her lip, and pulls her fingers out, sucking them. Continuing, she holds her pussy open, and directly rubs her clit.

Suddenly, Jenny lifts her feet up, and scoots her ass forward, then moves one hand around under one leg, and begins fingering her asshole, while her other hand continues rubbing her clit. "Huh..." She rubs her clit faster and faster, bearing down on it with her middle finger, while her other mid digit pumps in and out of her tight butthole, soon joined by the index finger. "Ooh!" Breathing hard, face contorting, Jenny rubs her clit faster and faster, until suddenly, with her ass hand, she grabs her tit, digging her nails in, and screams, echoing against the walls, as her pussy squirts, the juice hitting the shower curtain in front of her.

"Huhm..." Jenny sighs, idly rubbing her breasts and thighs, before standing, pulling her panties up along the way, then flushes the toilet, and walks out of the bathroom, ending the scene.


	100. Amber Heard

We see Amber lying in bed, in the fetal position, covers pulled up past her shoulders, when the alarm clock on her nightstand goes off. Groaning, she reaches out, turning it off with a slap. Amber then rolls onto her back, throwing the covers off her, and revealing she's naked underneath.

"Hm..." Staring up at the ceiling, she starts idly playing with her nipples, licking her fingers occasionally, as she pinches and pulls them. Biting her lip, she graduates to squeezing and fondling her breasts, beginning to knead them before long.

Slowly, Amber slides one hand down her stomach, while spreading her legs apart, eventually reaching her area, where she begins rubbing her first two fingers up and down her pink, blonde-rimmed gash. "Ouhm..." As her fingers move up and down her slit, we see it gradually getting moister, until her fingers are dripping wet.

We now see Amber bring her feet up to her body, then move her other hand around, where she starts fingering her hot, tight asshole, as the first hand moves faster and faster up and down her now audibly wet cunt. "Uhm...Huh..." Amber sighs and groans, hips jerking and bucking, as her fingers work furiously, both up and down her clit, and in and out of her anus.

Suddenly, arching her back and squealing loudly, Amber shoves her fingers deep in her ass, and her pussy squirts, spraying the bed down.

Once she stops, Amber lays back down, and sweeps her hair out of her face, as she catches her breath.


	101. Sally Hawkins

The scene begins with Sally walking through her house in the morning with a cup of tea, wearing a long sweater, legs bare, hair up in a pony tail. She walks out onto her back porch, where we see it rained the night before. After putting her tea down, Sally takes a whiff of the post-rain air, then, smiling, grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulls it off, and tosses it aside.

Naked except for her panties, Sally sits on a still wet chair, then, continuing to breathe in the smell, begins to feel her breasts up, rubbing and squeezing them. "Huhm..." Sally then licks the thumb and forefinger on each hand, and rubs and tweaks her hard nipples. "Hmm..." Closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side Sally slides her hands down her stomach, then begins rubbing herself through her panties. "Uhm..." Sally bites her lip, and looks down, as she rubs the crotch of her panties, tracing up and down her oozing slit.

Eventually, she yanks her panties aside, and begins rubbing and fingering her moist, hairy pussy, again moving her fingers up and down her juicy gash. Before long, Sally tosses her head back, gasping, then utters, in a strangled moan, "Oh, God..." Sally's body starts spasming, as she rubs her clit vigorously, moving her middle finger in rhythmic circles.

Face contorting, and starting to breathe hard, Sally suddenly struggles out of her panties, then spreads her legs, and continues rubbing her throbbing clitoris, while plunging her fingers on the other hand into her drooling hole. Sally starts to breathe rapidly and audibly, a growing whine comin out on every exhale, as her dripping wet fingers pump in and out faster and faster. Finally, jerking one leg, Sally's voice cracks, as she climaxes.

Having cum, Sally gets up, picks up her sweater, her panties, and her tea, and goes back inside.


	102. Kiernan Shipka

The scene begins with Kiernan in the shower, washing and scrubbing her soapy, wet body. She rinses off, then turns off the shower, steps out, and dries off with a towel, before wrapping a bathrobe around herself, and leaving.

In her room, she lies down on her bed, before untying, then opening her robe. "Hm..." she sighs, as she begins to rub and squeeze her breasts, before running her fingers around her nipples, making them hard, then pinching and pulling on them, periodically licking her fingers.

Eventually, she runs her fingers down her stomach, to her lightly-bushed area, and begins running one middle finger up and down her already moist slit. "Uhm..." With her first two fingers, she then starts to rub around her clit in a circle, causing her to whimper softly and shift on the bed. "Huh..." Soon, Kiernan moves her other hand in, and holds open her dripping wet pussy, while directly rubbing her clit up and down. "Yes..." she whispers, brow furrowing.

Slipping her arms out of the robe's sleeves, Kiernan moves one hand under her, and begins rubbing her little, pink butthole with her middle finger, before finally inserting it, with a soft grunt. "Uhn..." Kiernan's face starts to contort, as, with one hand, she rubs her clit faster and faster, and, with the other, she works her middle finger in and out of her hot, tight butt. "Oh, God..." she gasps, starting to tremble, as she works her clit frantically. Finally, arching her back, and crying out loudly, she cums.

As Kiernan catches her breath, she pulls her finger out of her asshole, and idly rubs her clit with it.


	103. Mandip Gill

The scene begins with Mandip waking up in the morning, drenched with sweat. "Bloody hell..." she whispers, wiping the sweat from her brow. She then grabs the bottom of her soaked through wifebeater, and pulls it off. "Fuck, it's hot..." As she whispers this, she begins feeling up her breasts, and rubbing her hard, brown nipples with her thumbs. "Uhm..." Sighing as she rubs and squeezes her breasts more roughly, she then slides her hands down her clammy stomach, before pulling her panties aside with one hand, and beginning to rub and finger her moist, hairy pussy with the other.

"Hmm..." Mandip smiles faintly, eyes closed and brow furrowed, as her first two fingers move up and down over her juicy slit, then in a circle over her clit. "Huhm..." Stretching and writhing as she plays with herself, Mandip holds her other arm over her head, revealing her hairy, sweaty pit, as her body starts to shake and spasm.

Soon after, she moves that arm under her, while lifting her knee, and shoves her middle finger into her moist, sweaty butthole. "Yesss..." Mandip groans, baring her teeth as she finger-fucks both holes, causing her to start convulsing, especially when she works her index finger into her ass. "Huh! Yes! Huhm!" Face contorting, and breathing rapidly, Mandip fingers herself faster and harder, until, her entire body shuddering, she cums.

After catching her breath for a moment, Mandip sits up, then reaches over, and turns on her air conditioner.


	104. Mackenzie Foy

The scene begins with Mackenzie laying on her bed, in only a pair of white cotton panties, with her hair in double dutch braids, tracing a circle around her navel with her finger. Sighing, Mackenzie then begins rubbing around her pink nipples, making them hard, at which point she starts pinching and pulling them, periodically licking her fingers.

After a bit, she moves her hand down, and starts to moan, as she rubs herself through her panties, pushing them in a little with her middle finger. Finally, Mackenzie pulls her panties aside, and starts rubbing and fingering her moist, pink, hairy pussy. "Ohg...Huh..." As her fingers move in a circle around her clit, Mackenzie starts to move her hips, lifting her ass up off the bed. "Huh! Uhm..." Biting her lip, brow furrowing, Mackenzie's fingers speed up, and we can hear how wet she is.

Moving one hand under her, Mackenzie pulls her panties further out of the way, and stuffs her fingers in her tight, pink asshole. "Oh, God..." she groans, start to squirm and spasm. "Oh, my God!" she gasps, breathing rapidly, "Oh, my God!" Her fingers on both hands work more frantically, until, arching her back, and letting out a raspy wail, Mackenzie cums.

Still breathing hard, Mackenzie rolls onto her side, and opens the drawer on her night table, where she has a vibrating dildo. Twisting it on, Mackenzie rolls onto her back again, and rubs the toy up and down her drooling slit, before finally inserting it. "Ooh...Oh, God..." Stretching out on the bed, Mackenzie plunges the dildo in and out of her teenage cunt, whining and whimpering with every movement. "Ohf...Oh, God..." Mackenzie starts to tremble, and convulse, as she works the toy in and out faster and faster. Finally, driving it in all the way, and again arching her back, Mackenzie lets out a sound barely within human audio range, as she climaxes a second time.

Pulling it out slowly, and turning it off, Mackenzie fellates the toy, and sucks her juices off it.


	105. Sophie Turner

The scene begins with a shot of a toilet, as Sophie walks on camera, in a wifebeater and panties, the latter of which she pulls down, before sitting. A few seconds later, Sophie begins to urinate, moaning softly the whole time. Once she stops, Sophie leans back, and starts rubbing her moist pussy with her middle and ring fingers. "Huhm..."

As she rubs her clit more vigorously, Sophie starts to shift around, until she's laying on the seat, furiously two-fingering her ginger cunt. "Ohg! Fuck..." Fingering herself harder, Sophie begins to buck her hips frantically. "Ooh! Yes!" Sophie's fingering herself so hard, we can hear her hand colliding with her dripping wet twat, before she finally climaxes, her cries echoing against the bathroom walls.

Now, Sophie's on the floor, completely naked, her light pink nipples hard as pebbles, as she moves one hand under her, and plunges two of her fingers into her hot, tight butthole. With the other hand, meanwhile, she starts to bear down on her clit, rubbing it in quick, rhythmic circles. "Ooh...fuck..." Sophie rubs her clit faster and faster, until, with a shrill scream, she squirts from her pussy, all over the floor.

Catching her breath, Sophie lays there, sucking the juice from her fingers.


	106. Kim Cattrall

The scene begins with Kim in the shower, silhouetted through the curtain, as she washes and rinses her body. Soon, the shower stops, and Kim pulls open the curtain, and steps out, grabbing a towel, and drying herself off.

Now, we see Kim sitting on the toilet, arms crossed over her knees, as we hear her peeing. Once she stops, Kim sits up, then scoots forward on the seat, as she picks up a can of shaving foam, which she sprays into her hand, and then massages into her pussy hair, while, with her other hand, she picks up a razor. "Hmm..." Kim sighs, and even bites her lip a little, as she moves the razor over her skin, shaving off her full, hairy bush.

Once her mound is smooth, Kim turns on the sink next to her, and holds her hand under the faucet, to rinse it off, then pours some onto her twat. Her pussy now clean, Kim tosses the razor into the sink, and then proceeds to rub her middle finger up and down her dripping wet slit. "Uhm..." Again biting her lip, Kim cups one breast, and begins to pinch and pull her hard nipple.

After a bit, she leans back, as she moves her hand down, and spreads her pussy open, while, with the first, she directly rubs her pulsing clit. "Fffuck..." Kim whispers, lip beginning to tremble.

As her knees start to shake, Kim blindly reaches next to her, and grabs a vibrating dildo, which she twists on, then rubs up and down her slit, before inserting it into her practically gushing cunt. "Ohf! Fuck!" Kim fucks herself with the toy, pulling it out slowly, then pushing it in quickly, hips jerking a little on every in-thrust. "Huh! Hah!" Kim exhales vocally, mouth gaping, voice getting more shrill, as she fucks herself faster and harder. Finally, her whole body shudders, and she lets out a high-pitched cry, as she cums.

Kim turns the toy off, and places it on the sink, then sighs and stretches, before standing up, and walking out of the room.


	107. Olivia Cooke

The scene begins with Olivia laying on her bed, watching TV late at night, in a white tank and panties, visibly sweating, suggesting it's a hot night. Eventually, she turns the TV off, then sits up, pulling her top off, and then lays back, and starts rubbing and squeezing her breasts. "Hmm..." she sighs, then moans softly, as she rubs and pinches her nipples, achingly hard from the moisture.

She then moves her hands down, and lowers her panties, lifting her legs to take them off. Lowering her legs again, we see Olivia's auburn pussy hair is matted to her skin from the combination of sweat and pussy juice. "Huh..." she gasps quietly, as she slides her middle finger inside her juicy slit, and starts to caress her little clitty. "Ouhm..." Olivia bites her lip, and begins to squirm on the sheets, as her fingers work her drooling quim.

Breathing hard, Olivia lifts one knee, then moves her other hand under her, and inserts the tip of her middle finger in her pink, sweaty butthole. "Ohg..." Olivia's face starts to contort, as she works her cunt faster and faster. Soon, she starts to buck her hips, as now she has her first two fingers deep in her butt, working it vigorously, while, with her other hand, she frantically diddles her clit. Finally, Olivia arches her back, and lets out a shrill cry, as she cums.

"Uhm..." Bringing her hand back up from under her, Olivia sucks the tip of her middle finger, then rubs her lower lip, as she catches her breath.


	108. Hannah John-Kamen

The scene begins with Hannah coming out of the shower, making a token effort at drying herself off(mostly her hair), before walking out of the room. In the hall, she comes across a full-length mirror, where she admires her wet, naked body, smiling. "Hm..." She leans in, pressing her breasts against the mirror, and moving one hand down, between her legs "Uhm..." she moans, closing her eyes and biting her lip, as down below, her middle finger slides up and down inside her labia, caressing her clit. "Ooh..." Breathing hard, Hannah starts to grind against her hand, as she masturbates intently. "Oh, fuck..."

Now, Hannah's squatting on the floor, her wet hair clinging to the mirror as she leans back against it. She moves one hand under her, and stuffs her first two fingers into her hot, tight asshole. "Yeh..." With the other, she continues rubbing her now drooling cunt, spreading her lips with her index and ring fingers, and diddling her pink clit with the middle. "Oh! Huh..." Hannah's back spazzes, as a jolt of pleasure shoots through her.

We now see Hannah on her hands and knees, fingers still in her ass, while, with her other hand, she three-fingers her oozing pink hole. "Ohh..." Hannah's face twists and contorts, like she's in excruciating pain, as she finger-fucks both holes hard and fast. "Yes...Yes...Yes..." Suddenly, Hannah grimaces, holding that look for a couple of seconds, then she gasps vocally.

Catching her breath, Hannah turns to the mirror, and licks her lips seductively.


	109. Dana DeLorenzo

The scene begins with Dana laying on a couch, in a bikini top and jean cut-offs. As she lays there, she runs her fingers over her stomach, tracing a circle around her navel. Eventually, Dana picks her back up, and unhooks her top, then takes it off. "Hmm..." Dana sighs, as she feels up her breasts, and pinches and pulls her nipples.

Dana then undoes her shorts, and takes them off, panties with them. Completely naked now, she runs her fingers through her trimmed bush, and begins to rub and diddle her moist, pink cunt. "Uhm..." Closing her eyes and sticking her knees up, Dana shifts around on the couch, as she plunges her fingers into her drooling pussy. "Huh..." Dana picks her butt up, and moves her other hand under her, before shoving these fingers in her asshole. "Ooh! Huh..." As she fingers both holes, Dana starts to grind her hips, moaning and grunting.

Breathing hard, Dana reaches up, to the back of the couch, and pulls down two toys, a dildo, and a pen-shaped vibrator. After turning it on, Dana inserts the vibe deep in her butthole, then shoves the dildo in her pussy, and starts to fuck herself with it. "Ugh! Fuck!" Thrusting the dildo in hard and deep, Dana starts to shake, and buck her hips. "Oh, God..." she whimpers, getting close to orgasm. "Yes! Yes! Fuck!" Finally, Dana arches her back, and cries out shrilly, as she cums. "Hmm..." Sighing, Dana pulls the dildo out, and fellates it.


	110. Danielle Panabaker

The scene begins with Danielle lying under the Christmas tree, naked, feeling up her breasts, belly, and thighs. Eventually, she reaches up, and unscrews a bulb from the tree, and rubs it on her nipples. "Hmm..." Danielle sighs, smiling, as she presses the point of the hot bulb on one hard nipple.

She then moves her hand down, and starts rubbing the bulb on her little clitty. "Ouhh..." she purrs, before reaching up again, and unscrewing another bulb, which she inserts in her pink, already dripping wet hole. "Ouhm..." Dani moans, and starts jerking her hips, as she rubs the hot bulb around the inside of her twat. "Yesss..." Breathing hard, Dani begins bucking harder.

Tossing aside the one on her clit, Dani pulls another bulb down from the tree, and inserts it in her asshole. "Ooh!" Dani arches her back, face contorting, as the hot glass contacts her anus. "Ohh, God..." Danielle bucks harder, as she works both holes with the bulbs.

Dani has now unscrewed yet another bulb, which we see her push into her ass, until it disappears, then rubs still another bulb on her clit, grinding harder and harder, until, again arching her back, she cries out loudly.

Holding her hand under her, Dani clenches, and pushes out the bulb in her ass. "Hmm..." she sighs, idly rubbing this bulb on her clit.


	111. Halston Sage

The scene begins with Halston coming out of her house, the morning after it's been raining, in a bikini. She dives into the pool, then almost immediately climbs out, and takes her swimsuit off, before lying on the deck chair, still soaking wet from the rain.

"Hmm..." she sighs, as she feels up her breasts, and pinches her nipples, achingly hard from the icy cold water. Her hands then slide down her belly, and she starts massaging her thighs. Eventually, she begins rubbing and fingering her dripping wet pussy, exposing her clit with one hand, and directly rubbing it with the other. "Uhm..." Pouting her lips and baring her teeth, Halston starts jerking back and forth, sliding her butt up and down on the chair, as her finger bears down on her clitty.

After a bit, Halston lifts one knee, then moves one hand under her, and plunges her fingers deep into her drooling cunt. "Ohg!" Halston groans throatily, craning her neck back, then looks back at her pussy, brow furrowed and biting her lip, as she furiously works her clit with one hand, and finger-bangs her twat with the other. As she diddles herself harder and faster, she starts to tremble, and emit a high, raspy wine, before grunting repeatedly, as she bucks her hips violently, then finally cries out shrilly, and arches her back.

Lying there, catching her breath, Halston sucks her fingers for a bit, before getting up, and walking inside.


	112. Nina Dobrev

The scene begins with Nina sitting with her feet up on the couch, in a sweater and jeans, the former of which she takes off, before beginning to rub and knead her breasts through her black, cotton bra. "Uhm..." Next, she unzips her jeans, then slides one hand down her stomach, and into her panties. "Hm..." Nina starts to moan, and grind against her hand, as she fingers herself inside her pants.

After a bit, Nina reaches under her, and undoes her bra, then takes it off, followed by pulling down her jeans, panties with them. Spreading her legs, Nina begins rubbing and fingering her visibly moist pussy. "Fffuck..." she sighs, tilting her head back, as her fingers plunge deep in and out of her drooling cunt. "Ohg! Fuck..." she moans vocally, again starting to hump her hand.

Breathing hard, Nina reaches behind the couch cushions, and pulls out a vibrating dildo, which she turns on, and rubs up and down her oozing twat, while moving her other hand under her, and inserting her middle finger in her hot, tight butthole. "Hunh..." Nina groans, face contorting, as she shoves the vibe in her pussy, and starts to fuck herself. "Ohh...Jesus..." Nina moans and gasps, as she fucks her pussy, once again grinding against the toy. Finally, she arches her back, and cries out, trembling slightly, as she cums.

Relaxing her back again, Nina pulls the toy out, turns it off, and sucks it.


	113. Priyanka Chopra

The scene begins with an apartment building's balcony, on a hot, sunny summer day, as the glass door slides open, and Priyanka comes out, in a white tank top, jean cut-offs, and sunglasses. She takes the latter off, and places it on the back of a chair, before proceeding to strip down, and then sit on the chair, then put the shades back on.

"Hmm..." Pree leans back in the chair, places one foot up on the railing, then begins rubbing and fingering her hirsute pussy. "Uhm..." As her fingers probe her cunt, Pree squeezes and fondles one of her large breasts, and tweaks her brown, eraser-like nipple. "Huh..." Down below, we see and hear how wet she is, as her fingers come out of her pussy dripping wet. We also see that it's so hot outside, Pree is already sweating visibly.

Priyanka moves her hand from her breast, downward, and begins vigorously working her clit, as the fingers on her other hand plunge deeper inside her. "Ohg! Huh..." After a bit, Pree scoots forward on the chair, then takes her fingers out of her pussy, and stuffs them in her already moist, sweaty butthole. "Ooh! Oh, fuck..." As she gets closer to orgasm, Pree begins to spasm, to the point of being in danger of falling off the chair.

Suddenly, Pree groans loudly, and her pussy squirts, most of it going over the edge of the balcony. Seeing this, Pree starts laughing, again almost falling off the chair.


	114. Mckenna Grace

The scene begins with Mckenna carrying a shoe box into her room, then closing the door behind her. She places it on her bed, kneels down, and opens it, finding, among other things, a finger vibrator, a vibrating dildo, and some suspicious looking beads. After examining these for a moment, she stands up, and starts taking off her clothes.

Moments later, she lies on her bed, naked, with the little vibe on one finger. "Ssh...Huh..." Mckenna gasps a little, as she rubs it on her nipples. Her gasps become more vocal moans, and her brow furrows, when she starts rubbing her clit gently, her body twitching with every touch, until she's almost bucking her hips.

Now, Mckenna is fellating the dildo, and flicking her tongue on the tip. Propping herself up on her elbows, she moves the dildo between her legs, and rubs the vibrating toy up and down her pussy, before inserting it. "Huhn..." Laying back again, Mckenna's face contorts as she fucks herself with the dildo. Again, she starts to buck her hips, as she plunges the toy in faster and faster.

Stopping to catch her breath, Mckenna reaches inside the box, pulling out the beads. She moves the hand carrying them under her, and stuffs several of the beads into her tight little anus, before continuing to fuck herself. Once again, Mckenna's hips start to buck, as she gets closer to orgasm. Finally, squealing at a pitch just within human audio range, she arches her back, then, after hesitating a second, pulls the dildo out, and squirts all over her bed.

Sighing vocally, Mckenna again fellates the toy, licking her juices off it.


	115. Ruby Rose

The scene begins with Ruby lying in bed, asleep. Waking up, she reaches for a laptop on her night table, and throws the covers off her, revealing she's naked. She then opens the laptop, and, after clicking around a bit, a video opens, and we hear two women moaning. Ruby immediately begins rubbing her slit, licking her lips as her fingers make her pussy wetter and wetter.

As her fingers probe deeper into her cunt, Ruby suddenly lifts one leg, and switches hands, moving the one that was in her pussy around back, and plunges two dripping wet fingers into her hot, tight butthole. "Uhm..." Groaning, Ruby masturbates furiously, as the women she's watching seem to be getting close to orgasm.

In back, Ruby's fingers pump hard and deep in and out of her ass, while, up front, we hear a faint gurgling sound, as she diddles her clit faster and faster. Suddenly, Ruby grimaces and gasps vocally, as, down below, her pussy squirts. mostly landing on her thigh, and some on the bed.

Sighing audibly, Ruby closes the laptop, then gets up, and heads for the bathroom.


	116. Ruth Negga

The scene begins with Ruth walking through her house in the morning, in a white, unbuttoned blouse, and black cotton panties, with a mug hanging from one finger, as we hear a coffee machine beeping.

Minutes later, we see Ruth sitting with her feet up on the kitchen table, looking out the window while sipping her coffee, and we see her shirt's open, showing us her small breasts, her hard, dark brown nipples, and her sexy navel.

Eventually, Ruth puts her coffee on the windowsill, and, sighing audibly, begins rubbing and pinching her nipples, making them harder, till they resemble coffee beans. She then slides one hand down her stomach, and into her panties. "Uhm..." Instantly, she starts shifting around on the chair, moving her legs a little, as her fingers work her pussy, inside of her black panties. "Huhm..." Breathing hard, Ruth finally pulls aside her panties, and begins seriously fingering her already audibly moist cunt. "Oh, Christ!" Ruth groans, tilting her head back, and licking her top lip.

Gasping for breath, Ruth suddenly reaches for the kitchen table, taking from it a serving spoon, with a round, plastic handle, which she proceeds to plunge into her drooling quim. "Ohg!" Ruth's face contorts, and she trembles slightly, as she fucks her pussy with the spoon's handle. "Fffuck!" Finally, Ruth groans loud and deep, as she cums hard.

Breathing hard, Ruth pulls the spoon's handle out, tossing it back onto the kitchen table, then picks up her coffee, and continues sipping it.


	117. Jodie Comer

The scene begins with Jodie sprawled out on a straw chair, naked, the layer of visible sweat on her body, as well as the running ceiling fan above her, and the bowl of ice on a table next to her, with her fingers in it, all indicating that the room is sweltering.

Looking down, Jodie pulls a piece of ice out of the bowl, passes it between her hands, and starts rubbing it on her nipple, while pulling another out, and starting on the other nipple. "Uhm..." Jodie sighs, as we see her nipples shrivel and stand up.

Once the pieces of ice appear to melt away, Jodie reaches in, and pulls out a big piece, sliding it down her stomach, before inserting it between her lips, into her moist slit. "Huh!" Jodie gasps, body shuddering, then trembling, as she caresses her clit with the ice. "Huhm!" Eventually, she stuffs the ice in her hole, then goes back for more.

After rubbing several pieces of ice on her clit, then stuffing them into her cunt, Jodie is starting to convulse and buck her hips. Finally, stuffing one more piece in, she arches her back, and cries out hoarsely, as she climaxes.

As her body relaxes, Jodie holds one hand under her pussy, collecting what non-melted pieces of ice, coated in her juices, fall out, then bringing them to her mouth, and sucking them.


	118. Suranne Jones

I Feel Myself: Suranne Jones  
by RandyPan  
Story Codes: F, mas, anal, con  
Celebs: Suranne Jones  
This is fiction, it did NOT happen. Fantasy is legal.  
Also, if you like this story, email me at randypanthegoatboy@gmail.com

The scene begins with Suranne entering her apartment, looking tired from work. Seeing the sun coming up outside, she sighs, then mutters, "Yeah, fuck you, sun..." before exhaustedly taking her clothes off.

Moments later, we see her on her bed, in her somewhat sunlit room, lying on her back, rubbing and squeezing her breasts, while tweaking her hard, pencil eraser nipples between her fingers. "Yeah, you can suck them. I don't mind..." Eventually, she moves one hand down, between her legs. "Ouhm..." she moans, as she moves her first two fingers around her clit in a circle, groaning and shifting on the bed with every pass. "God, you're so good at that..." Suranne bites her lip, and her brow furrows, as her squirming gets more pronounced, before she gasps, "Fuck it! Give me that dick! I don't care anymore!"

Now, Suranne's on her knees, bent over, with one arm under her, as, in back, we see she has her fingers plunged deep in her drooling cunt. "Ohh, God! That's so good! Oh, don't worry, baby...This is just between us..." She plunges her fingers in deeper, and grimaces. "Oh, God! You're so good to me, baby..."

We then see her move her other hand over her back. "Ooh...Baby, can you do something for me? Put your cock in my arse? Oh, I would appreciate it so much..." Holding her breath, she shoves her fingers all the way in her sweaty asshole. "Fuck..." she groans throatily, face contorted. "Oh, baby, you have no idea how good that feels..." As she fucks her ass, bucking her hips with every thrust, her other hand franticly diddles her cunt. Suddenly, almost shoving her whole hand in her ass, Suranne straightens up, and lets out a long, deep, throaty groan, as she climaxes.

Gasping for breath and dripping with sweat, Suranne collapses on her bed. After catching her breath for a moment, Suranne looks at her clock radio, and sees it's just past eight, so picks up her cell phone, which is lying on top. "Hello?" she says into it, "Is Mark there? Well, I just wanted to catch him before he goes to school. Look, I'm still his mother, alright?"


	119. Sarah Paulson

The scene begins with Sarah walking around her house, in a t-shirt and panties, holding a cup of coffee. Outside her French doors, she sees a girl, her neighbor, sunbathing topless, and already shimmering with sweat. "Ouhm..." Sarah purrs, smirking, before putting down her coffee, stripping naked, and sitting down on a lounger she has placed facing the girl, and begins rubbing and fingering her moist, hairy pussy.

"Uhm..." As she watches the girl, Sarah begins plunging her fingers deep in her cunt, and scooping out some of her juices, which she proceeds to spread all over the outside, matting her pussy hair to her skin. "Oh, fuck..." Sarah's face contorts, as she directly rubs her clit, lubricated by her wetness.

As Sarah masturbates, her juices dribble down her pussy, onto her anus, so she eventually moves one hand under her, and sticks her middle and ring fingers into her ass. "Ohh, God..." Biting her lip, Sarah furiously works her clit, while, with her other hand, she finger-fucks her dripping wet butthole. Before long, she's bucking her hips, bouncing around on the lounger, until, finally, she lets out a high-pitched yelp, as she cums.

Catching her breath, Sarah sits up, and sees the girl has gone inside. "Huhm..." she sighs, then gets up, picking up her coffee, before walking out of the room.


	120. Emilia Jones

The scene begins with Emilia laying on the couch, flipping through the TV, eventually finding something that apparently excites her, as she tosses the remote away, grinning, then quickly scrambles out of her clothes. Keeping her eyes on the TV, Emilia starts to rub and knead her breasts, then run her finger tips in circles around her nipples, making them hard.

Emilia slides one hand down her soft stomach, to between her legs, where she begins rubbing up and down her slit with her first two fingers, moaning as her pussy slowly gets wet. "Uhm..." Brow furrowing, and biting her lip, Emilia struggles to keep looking at the TV, as she plunges her fingers into her moist cunt, and begins fucking herself with them.

Finally looking down, she lifts her knees, then moves her other hand under her, and inserts those first two fingers into tight, pink anus. "Huhm..." Emilia groans, and starts to jerk her hips, the pleasurable feeling growing in her, as she finger-fucks both holes. "Ohg! Huh..." Soon, she starts bucking her hips, while we can hear her breathing choppily, and the squicking sound of her audibly moist twat. Eventually, she arches her back, and lets out a high-pitched squeal, before relaxing again.

Catching her breath, Emilia turns her attention back to the TV, idly rubbing up and down her moist gash.


	121. Emilia Clarke

The scene begins with Emilia lying in bed, asleep, in the morning. Sighing, Emilia moves her hand between her legs, and begins rubbing her pussy. "Uhm..." As Emilia masturbates in her sleep, we hear her cunt becoming audibly wet.

Emilia then sits up, spreads her legs, and, looking down, continues to play with her moist pussy, moaning as she rubs her clit in a circle. "Hm..." After a bit, Emilia spreads her twat open, and directly rubs her clit, flicking it up and down with her middle finger.

Eventually, Emilia lays back down, and plunges her first two fingers in her drooling hole, and begins to fuck herself. "Ohg! Huh..." As she penetrates herself deeper, Emilia starts to gasp vocally, and grind against her hand. "Oh, my God! Huh!" Face contorted, Emilia begins bucking her hips, moans getting louder and more shrill. Suddenly, she squeals hoarsely, and pulls her fingers out of her cunt, which proceeds to squirt all over the bed.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Emilia gets up, and heads for the bathroom, where we soon hear her peeing.


	122. Maya Thurman-Hawke

The scene begins with Maya sitting on the toilet, naked except for the black panties around her ankles, as we hear her peeing, the stream hitting the water. As it continues, Maya begins to feel up her large, squishy breasts; rubbing and squeezing them, even holding them up to her mouth, and licking her nipples.

Eventually, she finishes peeing, and scoots her ass forward, where she starts to rub and finger her moist, pee-dampened pussy. "Uhm..." As she masturbates, Maya palpates one of her tits with her other hand, and encircles the nipple with her middle finger.

Soon, she moves that hand down, and holds her pussy open, then begins directly rubbing her clit, once again encircling it with her middle finger. "Ohg...Huh..." Maya moans, and squirms on the toilet seat, as her finger circles faster.

Starting to shake, Maya sticks the two fingers holding her pussy open inside it, and begins fucking her sopping wet hole. "Oh, God!" she cries out, face contorting, "Fuck me!" Maya fucks herself faster and harder, creating a wet squicking sound, before finally shoving her fingers deep inside her, and screaming throatily, as she cums.

Breathing hard, Maya pulls her dripping wet fingers out of her cunt, and sucks her juices off them.


	123. Christina Hendricks

The scene begins with Christina lying on a bed, taking off all her clothes, and tossing them aside. She then takes a jar off the bedside table, with the label on it saying "Vaseline". Scooping out some with her fingers, she proceeds to smear it all over her huge, white breasts, moaning as she rubs and squeezes them. She then spreads it all over her soft, pudgy belly, followed her thick thighs.

Now all oiled up, Christina begins rubbing her light pink pussy, and the grease on her hands cakes in her ginger pussy hair. "Uhm..." As Christina rubs and fingers her drooling cunt, she starts to jerk her body up and down, like she's pushing back against someone fucking her. "Yes...Ohg...Fffuck..." Fingering herself faster, Christina begins to grind against her hand, lifting her ass up off the bed.

Eventually, Christina moves her other hand under her, and shoves her middle and ring fingers in her asshole. "Oh...God..." she squeaks, face contorting, and starts thrusting her hips faster, almost causing her huge tits to hit her in the face. Suddenly, Christina arches her back, and lets out a shrill, raspy cry, as a torrent of liquid erupts from her pussy, soaking the sheets.

Finally, Christina collapses on the bed, smiling and kneading her breasts, as she catches her breath.


	124. Margaret Qualley

The scene opens on a riverside at dawn, where we see Margaret lying along the edge of the water, which she scoops up with her hand, and pours over her naked body. "Hmm..." Margaret bites her lip, and starts to rub and pinch her brown nipples, achingly hard from the icy water.

Margaret now scoops up some more, and pours it onto her area, wincing when the cold water hits her vaj. "Ssh!" She then begins to rub up and down her oozing slit with her first two fingers, starting to shiver, partly from the sensation, and partly from cold. "Uhm..." Soon, she plunges her fingers into her pussy, and begins fucking herself. "Ohg! Huh..."

Starting to buck her hips, Margaret moves her other hand under her, and shoves her middle finger all the way into her ass. "Huhn..." As she fucks both of her holes faster and harder, Margaret's bucking turns to full-on convulsions. Finally, arching her back, and her face contorting, Margaret drives her fingers all the way in her cunt, and lets out a shrill, raspy cry. After a couple of seconds, she pulls her fingers out of her pussy, which then squirts into the river. "Huhm..." Sighing, Margaret stretches out on the shore, and holds her arms over her head, revealing her hairy pits.


	125. Kathryn Hahn

The scene begins with Kathryn walking around her apartment naked, carrying a VHS tape, which she pops in her VCR. As the porno(which we don't see, but only male voices can be heard in it) starts, Kathryn pulls what appears to be a butt-plug off the top of the TV, and sticks it between her cheeks, before sitting down.

As one hand works her hairy, dripping wet cunt, fingers plunging in and out of her juicy hole, with her other hand, she holds one of her breasts up to her mouth, and licks her nipple, then does the same with her other breast. Down below, her fingers pump in and out of her cunt, faster and faster, causing a wet squicking sound, as she starts moaning and breathing hard. Eventually, face screwing up, she starts bucking her hips, before arching her back, and crying out loudly.

After catching her breath for a second, Kathryn slides her other hand down her pudgy belly, and between her legs, where she begins working her clit, and starts humping the chair, while her first hand, fingers dripping wet, now roughly squeezes her breast, digging her nails in. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Fuck!" Kathryn rubs her clit faster and faster, until, letting out a deep, throaty groan, her pussy squirts, spurting for several seconds.

Once she recovers, Kathryn reaches under her, and pulls out the butt-plug, then fellates it, as she continues watching the video.


End file.
